Digimon Battle Force
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: It's year 21xx, the Digital Age. More then hundred years have passed from the last war between Digimon and humanity. A new generation of Tamers appears, facing old enemies: The Demon Lords. Their goal? Kill the very human who might have the power to kill them.
1. Prouloge

16.8 is my B-Day and as a special surprise I deceided to start a new fic (despite the fact I still have three other FF's to finish). Though my connection with the Net is very bad so I deceided to post it earlier. Also, I was too impatient to wait for tommorow.

The point is, once I got the idea for a new fic, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I thought to post this first once I'm done with my other fics, but I was too impatient, so I deceided to post it on my B-Day. Alright, this fic is taking place about 100 years after Digimon Shadow Tamers: Clash of the Demon Lords. The main cast is new, there are new Digivices, and some old (already introduced), but also new enemies. And finnaly, we have a Goggle-girl as the main character. (The previous didn't wore goggles). When I started with my first fic I actually planned for the main character to be a hyperactive skater-girl, but instead ended up with a fighter with a dark past. -shruggs- The base for the new Digivices as well as a few other devices and organisations came actually (mainly) from the MegaMan Battle Network series. Also, I changed a bit the writing style. Those who read my previous fics sure remember the previews for the next chapters. Well, I threw them out (for now).

Now, let's move on to the prouloge. Since it's my B-Day, I deceided to post also the first chapter, so you can get familiar with the new characters.

So, read, enjoy and review. Oh and if you have any questions, just shot 'em.

* * *

**Prouloge**

_100 years ago, a group of teens have rescused the Real and the DigiWorld from the evil. They were called Tamers and Shadow Tamers. However, years leater, after the mysterious death of the Shadow Tamers, a new war started. This war was known as War of Darkness, when the Demon Lords battled the Royal Knights and Celestial Angels. They managed to seal the Souveregines away, as well as destroy Yggdrassil, the programm which once ruled over the DigiWorld. The war ended with the help of humans, who turned the Demon Lords into DigiEggs. The same fate suffered the Royal Knights, Celestial Angels, Olympus Twelwe and many other groups who fought in the war. Years leater, humanity, with the help of the Digimon, restored the DigiWorld, which developed. It grew, merging with the other DigiWorlds and turned into a new type of DigiWorld. A new society was born, where humans and Digimon finnaly lived in peace. Technology developed and the Digimon became essential co-workers in the new society. DigiCity, once being the middle of the Digital Society, turned into a real metropolis. However, even years after the War of Darkness, there are some humans and Digimon who despise each other; new criminal organisations rise and influence the society._

_Not only organisations, but also a group of Digimon whose only goal is to kill the very human who, according to a prophecy, will have the power to delete them forever..._

_And that's the place where I live, Araki Zyra, the leader of the new generation of Tamers!_


	2. Enter Zyra, The New Legendary Tamer!

Now, I have a quest for you guys. The main character won't get her partner until the very end of the fic (this is just the first season, there will be more), so I'll leave it to you to guess who her partner will be. Though, the signs and clues of who's her partner will be confusing.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 01:**

**Enter Zyra, the New Legendary Tamer!**

"Outta way! Outta way!"

The people and Digimon on the street looked in surprise at a teenage girl who drove a red-grey metalic skateboard like gadget. That skateboard however had no tires. Instead, it hovered a few inches above the ground. It was a skatespeeder, a new gadget for traveling. It had three buttons: one for ON/OFF, one for speeding it up and one for slowing it down. It was moved just like an normal skateboard, using the whole body, but it was much more difficult, since it hovered. It could be driven on any solid ground and the newer models could be driven on water surfaces.

"Outta my way!" yelled the 13 year old girl who stood on the skatespeeder.

She had long brown hair and two ahoges on the top and black eyes.

She wore a white marine T-shirt with a black collar and a red tie. The edges of the sleeves were colored black. She also wore a black skirt and white stockings. On her feet were brown shoes. She carried a black backpack.

She passed the traffic, just as it changed to red and heared some yells behind her from the mad driver.

"Hey, whatch out!" yelled the driver.

"It was green when I started to pass it!" the girl yelled back. "Jerk." she added. She then pressed with her foot a button on the skatespeeder and speeded up.

"I mustn't be late, else Tatsama-sensei will grill me." she shook her head. She only had 5 minutes left.

Finnaly, she arrived at her school. She rushed over to the boxes where she left the skatespeeder, changed her shoes and runned of to her classroom.

"I'm sorry for being late!" she yelled on the entrance. Her classmates laughed. The girl gulped as she saw her teacher. She wasn't happpy.

"Araki Zyra, this was the now the third time in this week that you arrived late." said Tatsama, a brunette in her late twenties, crossing her arms. "One more time and I'll have to give you a detention. And you know what that means."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Zyra bowed and went to her seat. She knew well what it meant: cleaning up the classroom. On the table was a sort of square device which had an ON button, a restart button, a jack in port, and a small screen. It was connected with cables which were hidden in the desk.

"Busted."

Zyra heared a voice behind. She turned her head to the owner, a 13 year old boy with black hair and red-brown eyes. He wore the school uniform for boys, a white shirt, a black turtleneck long sleeved jacket with golden lines on the collar and down the zip and golden colored edges of the sleeves and black trousers. Zyra frowned.

"Shad up, Satoru." she hissed. The boy behind her was Zetsubo Satoru, a boy with whom she was in constant war since the kindergarden.

"Now, let's start with the lesson. I want you to open the history books on your E-Books." said Tatsama-sensei. She then turned

Zyra took out her E-Book, which was a tablet with touch screen connecting it with the Compgraph. She then opened the history book on her E-Book and copied the notes which Tatsama-sensei send them via the comgraphs. Suddenly, she got an e-mail. Luckily, the first thing she did when she came here was turning off the sound on her Comgraph, else her teacher would notice it and she would be in trouble.

_'Smartest move ever.'_ Zyra grined.

She opened the e-mail which was sent from someone called RabbitOtaku. The e-mail consisted off an emoticon with a smile and thumbs up.

Zyra smiled and looked over to a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, who was two seats diagonaly behind her. She wore the same uniform Zyra wore. Zyra got an another e-mail.

_'Are you coming to the DigiNursery today?'_

Usagi Kanna then opened the e-mail which came from Zyra, who was named DemonTamer.

_'Sure I am. Wait for me in front of the school.'_

Zyra then exited the e-mail and concentrated on her history lesson.

"...And after the great war, humans and Digimon finnaly signed a peace contract. Can someone tell me how the war was called and who started it?" asked Tatsama-sensei. Zyra rose her hand.

"It was called the War of Darkness. Lucemon Chaos Mode, the leader of the 7 Great Demon Lords started it, although it is rumored that it was acutally started by GranDracmon." she said.

"That's correct. No one knew the reason why it was started, but it was guessed that the Demon Lords, afer the death of their Tamers, became corrupted again." said Tatsama-sensei. Zyra listened enthausiastically. She loved history, especially the Digimon history. It was always interesting to listen about the Legendary Tamers and their adventures.

After a few hours the home bell rung. Zyra went to her school box and took out her skatespeeder and changed her shoes. She then went out of the school where Kanna waited for her.

"So, Kanny, have you already thought which Digimon you want?" asked Zyra her friend.

"I'm not sure, but it should be cute. Or a rabbit like Digimon." replied Kanna. Zyra smiled and rolled her eyes.

Her childhood friend Kanna, or Kanny, how Zyra tended to call her (since it rhymes with bunny) loved all sorts of rabbits and bunnies. She was also fond of cute things. Kanna was quiet, well-behaved, sweet, nice, gentle and came from a wealthy family; a total contrast to the loudmouthed, optimisitc, mischiveous, hot-tempered and hyperactive skater-girl Zyra who loved to annoy everyone around and mostly often got into trouble. Everyone actually wondered how those two could be friends.

The two were on their way to the DigiNursery. There were actually three ways to become a Tamer. One was that you befriend a Wild Digimon. It was the hardest way as you had to go to the DigiWorld and there were also many hostile Digimon. An another way was to get a Digimon. Some kids, called DigiDestenied, were chosen for special missions and therefore recieved their Digimon from organisatios or people who had important positions. Sometimes, the Digimon would be the one to choose his Tamer. The third and easiest way to get a Digimon was visiting the DigiNursery. It was a place with many DigiEggs, Baby and In-Training Leveled Digimon and the Tamer could befriend and have one or multiple Digimon as partners.

Kanna turned three days ago 13 and her mother promised her they'll visit the DigiNursery when she turns 13 so she can choose her Digimon partner and get her Digivice. Zyra was actually supposed to get her Digimon partner when she turned 10, but she couldn't find the Digimon she wanted for her partner. After visited the DigiNursery regulary and got familiar with the place, sometimes helping her classmates to find their own Digimon.

Finnaly, the two girls arrived. They noticed some children, aging from 7 to 15 at the DigiNursery. They were also searching for a suitable Digimon partner. Both girls looked at the DigiEggs which were set on blankets on the tables. Some of the DigiEggs were in huge baskets and other on stands.

"May I help you?"

The two turned around and saw a young woman acompanied by an Elecmon.

"Yes. I'm here to get my Digimon partner." said Kanna.

"Have you any particular wishes?" asked the lady, who was actually one of the nurses who looked over the Digimon.

"Well, I want a Digimon that's cute." said Kanna. Zyra sweatdropped.

"Kanny, most of the Digimon are cute, until they reach Champion Level." said Zyra. She turned to the woman. "We'll handle ourselves. I know this place very well and I'll help my friend."

"If that's so. Once you've chosen your partner, go to the pult over there." the nurse pointed at a pult where an another woman gave a boy with a Bukamon a Digivice. "There you'll get your offical Digivice."

"Okay." said Zyra and nodded. She and Kanna then examined all the DigiEggs and Digimon that were at the DigiNursery. However, Kanna didn't seem to have found the Digimon she wanted.

"I just can't deceide." she sighed. "There are too many Digimon and all of them are cute."

Zyra placed her hand on Kanna's shoulder.

"Take your time." she said and pointed at the room behind her. "I'm going to the room with the dark type Digimon. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Sure." Kanna nodded.

"We'll meet at the main hall." said Zyra. After a few fails, Kanna went down an empty corridor.

She then noticed a new room and entered it. She was surprised as the room turned out to be empty beside a mirror and one stand with a DigiEgg on it. The DigiEgg was white with an odd symbol which reminded Kanna on the Digital Hazard. However, this one was turned upside down. Kanna then went to the stand and lift the DigiEgg.

"Why does it have an upside down turned Hazard symbol?" she wondered out loudly and rubbed it gently. Suddenly, the DigiEgg started to shine, it cracked. Kanna panicked, but before she could do anything, she was holding a little white Digimon in her arms.

It had stubby arms with black claws and legs which edges were colored purple. It also had short ears, which then expanded. The edges of the ears were colored purple. On his forehead was the same upside-down turned hazard symbol Kanna saw on the DigiEgg. The Digimon opened his green eyes.

"Um, helo?" Kanna smiled nervously. That Digimon was really cute, but she had no idea what to do.

"Helo. Who are you? Calu!" asked the Digimon.

"My name is Usagi Kanna. What is your name?" asked Kanna.

"I'm Calumon, calu." replied Calumon.

"Say Calumon, do you want to become my partner?" asked Kanna. Calumon smiled.

"Sure, calu!" he said. Kanna happily exited the room, with Calumon in her arms. She met Zyra at the main hall.

"So, you found yourself a Digimon?" said Zyra, looking at Calumon. "It's really cute!"

"Yep. Now let's get the Digivice." said Kanna. She apporached the woman sitting behind the pult. "I'm Usagi Kanna, and I'd like to get my Digivice. This is my partner, Calumon."

"Okay." the woman typed something into the comgraph.

She then took out a device from underneath the pult. It was a breclet like device with three buttons underneath the screen. And it was dull grey. The woman connected it wirelessly with the comgraph and updated the informations Kanna gave her. The device then changed it's color to white with purple edges. The two buttons turned red. Next to the screen appeared the same symbols as on Calumon's head.

"Here's your D-Pod. Remember, you'll have to tell your parents to write you in the Digimon Academy. I wish you a good day." said the woman.

"I will." Kanna replied as she placed the D-Pod on her arm joint.

"Bye!" the two girls then exited the DigiNursery.

A boy, about 15 and his Digimon partner, a green dragon like Digimon with red horns passed the corridor from which they saw through a one way window the empty room where Calumons DigiEgg was.

He wore a white T-Shirt, a black jacket and jeans. He also short brown hair and green eyes.

The boy casualy passed it, but then got startled and returned back. He panicked.

"Ahhh, Calumons DigiEgg is gone! Great, now I'm getting fired!" he said.

"Calm down Ryuu." said the dragon. "We'll ask the nurses, maybe they saw him."

"Good idea Dracomon." Ryuu nodded.

The two asked the other nurses and their Digimon, even the Tamers, but no one saw it. Finnaly, he asked the woman who gave D-Pods to new Tamers.

"Yes, I saw such a Digimon. It's now the partner of a girl called Usagi Kanna. Here's her adress." said the woman and gave a piece of paper to the boy.

"Thanks." Ryuu replied and rushed out, followed by Dracomon.

"Wait a sec. Why are we chasing after Calumon if he already has a Tamer?" asked Dracomon.

"We must make sure he dosen't remember anything. Or there will be problems. You heared Otome-san." said Ryuu.

"Oh, yes." Dracomon frowned. None of them liked their boss, but still, they needed that job.

"Hey, it's just till the end of this week when I get my pay-check. Then I'll quit." added Ryuu.

"Or you'll get fired." said Dracomon.

"Or that." said Ryuu. He and Dracomon soon saw two girls in school uniforms. One of them carried Calumon. "There are they. Hey!"

Kanna and Zyra turned around.

"Who's that dude?" asked Zyra.

"I have no idea, but he seems like he wants something from us." said Kanna. Zyra pressed a button on her skatespeeder and threw it at the ground. It started to hover before it even touched the ground.

"Jump on." said Zyra as she stepped on the skatespeeder.

"But won't we be to heavy?" asked Kanna.

"Trust me. My dad upgraded it. Now it can carry two people." said Zyra. Kanna stepped on the skatespeeder and Calumon held on Kanna's shoulder, while Kanna wraped her hands around Zyra's waist. "Hold on!"

She pressed a button and the skatespeeder speeded up.

"Nuts! She has a skatespeeder." Ryuu groaned. He knew it would be hard to catch up with the two as the skatespeeder could get really fast (as fast as a bike at maximal speed).

"You still have the adress." said Dracomon.

"Ah, yes." Ryuu pulled out the piece of paper. "Let's go!"

"Why didn't we wait till we see what he wants from us?" asked Kanna.

"Kanny, you forgot something. You got the D-Pod. You got your Digimon partner. The woman told you everything you need to know. And if there's a problem, we can ask my dad. So there's no reason for us to stay and listen to whatever he wanted to babble about." replied Zyra.

"Sounds quite logical." said Kanna.

"So, want to come to my place? My mum sure would like to see Calumon too." said Zyra.

"Okay. But only for short time. I need to prepeare myself for the Digimon Academy." said Kanna.

The Digimon Academy was an elitist school for only those who had Digimon. Actually, the rule was that only those who have Digimon can, and must, attend it. It was placed outside DigiCity and it hadn't such strict rules as the Academies in other cities. Since it was out of the town, it had a student campus and most students stayed at the Academy while the school week, going on weekends to DigiCity and visit their families or getting some rest from the school. Though, the rule was only for those who were at the Academy for more then six months. It was a measure to prevent Tamers, who had no experience in Digimon taming, from making trouble. The only ones who didn't have to go to the Digimon Academy were the Tamers who learned to become Digimon Rangers and the ones who learned how to become DigiDestenied. As well as everyone else without a partner.

Soon, they lost the guy and his partner out of sight.

"I guess we escaped them." said Zyra.

"It seems like we did." said Kanna. Zyra then drove into the next street and stopped in front of a store. Above the entrance was written 'D-Chip Shop'. Zyra and Kanna jumped off the skatespeeder and Zyra turned it off and picked it up. Then they entered the shop.

"Tadaima!" Zyra yelled from the entrance as she, Kanna and Calumon entered it. The store had a few stands with tablets of some sort as well as a holo-TV on the wall. It showed images of different D-Chips. Behind the pult stood a short haired brunette woman with blue eyes, dressed in a T-shirt with the Digimon logo and blue jeans. "Hi, mom!"

"Helo Zyra, have you made it to school in time?" asked Zyra's mom. Zyra sweatdropped.

"Don't, remind me, on that." she said. Araki-san smiled and turned to Kanna.

"Hi Kanna, I see you..." she trailed off as she saw Calumon. Her eyes wided. However, the two girls seemed to be oblivious to it.

"This is Calumon." Kanna introduced her partner. Calumon smiled.

"Calu!" he said. He was actually looking around the shop. It seemed very familiar to him.

"Mom, we're going into my room." said Zyra.

"Okay. If you're hungry, lunch is in the fridge. I was busy today so I bought pizza." replied Araki-san.

"Yummy." said Zyra as she went behind the pult, to the door which lead to a staircase which lead into the apartment above the shop. The two then entered a hall.

"Zyra-chan, welcome home!" suddenly, a bat like Digimon with a skull mark on his head appeared in front of them.

"Hi, Demi." Zyra greeted the DemiDevimon, who was in fact the partner of her mother.

"Helo Kanna-chan." DemiDevimon bowed as he turned to Kanna. His eyes then wided in surprise as he noticed Calumon.

"Hi DemiDevimon. I see you noticed my Digimon partner. This is Calumon." said Kanna. Calumon jumped in front of Kanna.

"Calu, calu, wanna play?" he asked, oblivious at the fact that DemiDevimon had a strange expression on his face.

"We're going to my room." Zyra then turned to her friend. "Say, Kanna want to change your clothes?"

"I already know where the bathroom is." Kanna nodded. "Calumon, wait for me here. I'll just go change my clothes." said Kanna. She and Zyra were actually tired off constantly going home to change their outfit, so Zyra came up with the idea to carry their clothes in their backpacks. Zyra's house was anyways closer then Kanna's.

Zyra went to her room for a cloth change. As they finished, DemiDevimon and Calumon entered the room. In Zyra's room was a bunk bed, underneath which was a couch. Next to the bed was a table, a chair and on the table was a comgraph. Next to the table was Zyra's wardrobe. On the other side of the room was her bookshelf with various books. In the middle of the room was a blue carpet with the offical Digimon logo. On the walls were posters of each of the, still popular, Digimon animes. Kanna then joined them and put her school uniform into her bag.

Kanna wore now a pink T-shirt with white sleeves. On the T-shirt was the image of a cute white animated bunny. She also wore a blue skirt and white stockings which reached above her knees. She also wore a hair clip in the form of a bunny head.

Zyra wore now a white-blue turtleneck shirt with darker blue stripes without sleeves over which she wore a white-blue sleeveles hoodie vest. On her arms were arm warmers in the same color of her shirt, which reached to her shoulders. She also wore shorts which were white on the edges and light-blue stockings which reached to her knees. Around her neck were goggles which had a black rame. The goggles were pretty old and there were some scratches. Zyra got them from her mother who told her she got them from her father, who got them from his father. They were at least 100 years old.

"So, want to download your D-Chips on your D-Pod?" asked Zyra.

D-Chips were specially chips which replaced the Digimon Cards. They were used for D-Chip Batteling and were similar to the first generation of the Digimon TCG. Downloaded into the D-Pod, they could give a Digimon a neat power boost.

"Maybe leater." said Kanna as he looked at Calumon. "Calumon dosen't seem to be a fighter."

"Calu?" Calumon looked at his Tamer, a bit confused.

"I bet he isn't." said DemiDevimon. He actually knew very well that Calumon ain't a fighter.

"But I think you'll still need them." said Zyra as she turned on her comgraph. This public version resembled more a laptop. "Anyways, why don't you check your D-Pod. There's an analyzer installed as much as I remember."

"Ah, yes." Kanna pressed a button on the D-Pod. It showed a holographic 3D image of Calumon, including the informations about him.

"Hey, that's me! Calu!" said Calumon and his ears expanded.

_'Calumon. Level: In-Training. Type: Unidentified. Attribute: Unidentified. Family: Virus Busters._

_It bears the Zero Unit on its forehead, and has a habit of ending all of its sentences with "~calu"._

_Attacks: Shining Digivolution and Kurumon Prayer.'_

"Told ya." said Zyra and turned to her comgraph. "So, any musical wishes?"

"How about New World? I just can't stop listening to it!" said Kanna.

"And I wanted Black Intruder." said Zyra. The two looked at each other. Both had a different musical taste which sometimes made it hard to deceide what to listen.

"Why don't you let Calumon pick up a song?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Good idea." said Kanna. Calumon hopped on the table. He was a bit confused as he saw only the holo monitor but no mouse or keyboard.

"Just tap the screen." said Zyra. Calumon nodded and closed his eyes, pressing some random song.

Suddenly Wada Kouji's 'The Biggest Dreamer' started to play.

"Finnaly a song we both like." said Zyra. She then checked her e-mails. There were some commercials which Zyra deceided to check leater. On the bottom was an e-mail from someone known as HazardKnight.

"That's from Takato." said Zyra.

"Satome-kun? What is he writing?" asked Kanna.

"He wants to meet me at the Dome for an another D-Chip Battle." said Zyra.

"To humiliate himself again? Zyra, don't you dare! I think that Satome-kun has enough." said Kanna.

"Well, seems like he ain't aware of it. I'm gonna teach him one more lesson." replied Zyra. "Only because he's named after one of the Goggle-heads from a popular anime, he thinks he's the greatest D-Chip Battler ever."

"Don't be so hard on him." asked Kanna.

"I won't. Maybe." Zyra gave a smirk.

"This is Usagi-san's house? Sheesh." said Ryuu. He was in front of a huge mansion. He rung, but nothing happened. "Seems to be empty."

"Seems like they ain't at home." said Dracomon.

"We'll wait a bit." said Ryuu. However, he had a feeling Dracomon was right.

"Digivolution: Ogremon digivoluves to Titamon!" a boy, about 13, played the Digimon D-Chip.

He had red eyes and brown-black hair. On his head was a red baseball cap, turned backwards. He wore a red baggy hoodie T-shirt with a pocket on the front of the hoodie and brown pants. On his hand joints were red sweatjoins.

Calumon looked at the boy in curiosity. For some reason, that guy, Satome Takato was familiar to him. Even the surname, Satome, sounded like he heared it before.

"Sorry, but your Titamon is not strong enough." said Zyra.

"Huh?" Takato looked confused at Zyra.

The two were in an arena, which looked actually like a floor divided into squares, 9 on each side placed into a colony of three squares horizontaly. In front of them were stands on which was a Device called D-Chip Battler. It was round, with a blue dinosaur in a yellow D mark. Zyra's was purple, while Takato's was red. On the D-Chip Battler were three buttons and they had a small screen which showed the holographic image of the battlefield as well as all the informations about the played D-Chips, and the D-Chips they currently 'held in their hands'.

Takato had now a holo-Titamon on his field, while Zyra had an holo-Impmon. And the boy didn't like the look on Zyra's face.

"Please don't tell me..." he sweatdropped.

"Yep, now it's mine Digivolution Phase." said Zyra. "Digivolution: Impmon digivoluves to Beelzemon!"

"No!" Takuto yelped. Zyra played that chip combo since he met her, and she always caught him off guard.

"Now, DigiUpgrade, Berenjena Guns!" Zyra taped an another chip, and two twin shot guns appeared in the holo-Beelzemon's hands. "Let's end this, Heartbreak Shot!"

The holo-Beelzemon locked on holo-Titamon's chest, firing of a powerful shut and deleting it. Takuto's D-points went to 0.

"I won!" said Zyra as the holo-Beelzemon vanished.

"Aw maaaaan!" Takato sighed.

"Welldone, Zyra." said Kanna as she and Calumon apporached Zyra.

"Well, I didn't expect it to end different." said Zyra. They got apporached by Takato.

"That was a good battle Zyra. But next time, I'll beat you." said Takato.

"In your dreams. I bet I could beat you even in a real Digimon fight." said Zyra.

"Yeah sure. If that was a real Digimon fight, you would lose." said Takato.

"No I wouldn't." said Zyra and frowned.

"Yes you would." replied Takato.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Calu, they're reminding me on someone." muttered Calumon. However, he couldn't remember on who.

Meanwhile, in a different World, acutally, the DigiWorld, a teenage boy with a blue dragon Digimon, which had a tail hammer and a red jacket explored a place which was really dark. The only thing which lighted it up was the spherical ball on the sky.

"I just hope that the rumors ain't true." said the dragon.

"Ditto." said the boy, who was 14. He wore an uniform, which consisited of a white T-shirt, a blue-white jacket, blue-white pants and white boots. On his arm was a redish-blue D-Pod.

They finnaly arrived to a sort of temple and the boy's eyes wided as he noticed that the seal was broken.

"Please no!" he pleaded and entered it. He went to the 7 stands.

"No!" he yelped. The stands were empty.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	3. Meeting the Demon Lord

There were a few reasons why I didn't want any OC's at first, but I threw them away.

Now, there is a limit of OC's I request: 5 actually and there should be** at least two girls** in the team. Also there are a few new things I never requested when I previously asked for an OC and I doubt you were familiar with them.

Anyways, here's the list:

**-Name**

**-Age **(between 11-18)

**-Appearance**

**-Personality**

**-Backround**

**-Digimon Partner/s: **The characters can have multiple partners, but no more then 3 (that's new); and I just hope that two OC's won't have the same Digimon, but I guess we can solve that via PM.

**-Digivolution line: **Ranges from Baby to Mega. Mode Changes and Armor Digivolution are also allowed but no Super Mega.

**-Digimon's Backround**

**-Digimon's Personality**

**-D-Pod: **colors and symbol (e.g. Kanna's symbol was Calumon's Zero Unit)

**-D-Chips: **they're replacing the cards (and they are like the cards used previously) and I'd be happy when you give me the list of the D-Chips your character will use. But please, no more then 30 and no less then 10.

-**DigiSoul**: Color of DigiSoul (yeah this fic is also drifting into the Data Squad territory)

**-Tamer Status: **(that's new too) You can choose for your OC to join an organisation (Rangers, Hackers, DigiDestenied) or be a free Tamer (student of the Digimon Academy).

The part with Rangers, Hackers and DigiDestenied are stuff you all know about, more or less and it will be also explained in this chapter.

Free Tamer means they can join a new organisation called Guard Tamers which will be the organisation in the middle of attention in this fic. More about the organisation is explained in this chapter and most of mine main OC's will join this organisation (Ryuu, Dracomon's partner is a member of the Guard Tamers). Also, you can choose if you want your OC join a group of revolt Guard Tamers.

Other details will be dealt via PM.

**ShadowLDrago: **Yep, the Demon Lords again. In fact, in this chapter, after we got a little cameo from Calumon, DemiDevimon, Dracomon and Gumdramon, we get a comeback from one of the Demon lords.

**Tamer of the Zero Unit: **Something horribly happened to Calumon and it's sorta better for him that he has amnesia. Though it will be explained leater what exactly.

I guess that's it. So, send in your questions, comments, and guesses about Zyra's partner (I challange you). Also, you can try to guess which character is the descendant of which Tamer from the previous fics. You can find the picture of the D-Pod on my profile.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 02:**

**Meeting the Demon Lord**

The tall, dark Digimon looked around as he walked through an empty space. The space looked like a large black field with some golden wires through which were sent waves of energy. He looked around. It seemed like it was familiar to him, yet it was unknown to him. He felt like he was here many times, but couldn't recall those times.

"The Data...Realm. Was it?" asked the Digimon. He now remembered. Yes, that was the name of this place. And he knew where it lead. However, he remembered that it looked different back then.

Zyra was totally bored. She was walking around the city, holding her skatespeeder. Usually, she and Kanna would so something together, but since Kanna moved to the Digimon Academy, Zyra was now on her own. Though, she could pay a visit to Takato and Riley, Takato's 9 year old sister.

Or not.

Zyra knew Takato would probably challange her to an another D-Chip battle and she wasn't in mood for it. So no visits today.

Zyra already visited today the DigiNursery, but there were no Digimon that interested her. She actually had no idea what kind of Digimon she wanted. Though she wished for one with a dark past, who'll prove to be a challange. There weren't many such Digimon. The memories of most Digimon at the DigiNursery would be erased as soon as the hatch so they could start freshly. A sort of new rule from the gouverment since they wanted to stop incidents, especially incidents made by the dark type Digimon.

It was a public secret that the gouverment didn't tolerate demon and dark type Digimon and more commonly, the most virus attribute Digimon. That had something to do with the Demon Lords debacle a long time ago. Everything Zyra knew about the Demon Lords was written in her history books. It said that they were once great enemies to humanity and Digimon in general, but helped once an Ancient Enemy appeared and almost destroyed both worlds. However, it also stood they couldn't be trusted since they were responsible for a war short after the death of their Tamers. That's why they had to get reformed into DigiEggs and sealed away. If they would wreak havoc again, they would be killed and their data would be destroyed, marking their final end. Zyra, however, always had the feeling that there was more behind the common story. Also, she was never a supporter of that 'hating the Dark Area Digimon' propaganda. She lived with a DemiDevimon, who was actually really nice. Zyra knew not all Digimon were really nice and the Dark Area Digimon were particulary evil, but judging a book by its cover would be a bit too harsh judgement. Kanna was at first too a bit nervous around DemiDevimon, but they soon became friends.

Speaking of the gouverment, they also reformed several organisations, particulary the Hackers and the Rangers Organisation. Zyra heared from her father, who worked as a researcher at the Hackers Organisation that it got it's bad name from a guy called Yung Ikuto, who once did a horrible thing (Though he leater did redeem himself). The Hacker Organisation was now more about researching the DigiWorld and it's data and making up new programms (Zyra's father told her that they made weapons before) which should help the humanity and Digimon in general. Despite the fact that the Digimon were the most common beings at the DigiWorld, there appeared a few new and they needed to be investigated.

The Digimon Rangers on the other hand kept it's orginal purpouse. Only that they had a new section. They trained new DigiDestenied. Zyra knew that since her cousin, Hasane Tatsuya became a Digimon Ranger after he and Gumdramon saved a bunch of people from some wild Gazimon. Zyra sorta envied her older cousin for that, but more for the fact he got his Digimon partner from his parents, saving him from the grief Zyra had when she wanted to choose her own Digimon.

Zyra wasn't really interested into the Digimon Rangers, DigiDestenined nor into the Hackers, and less into her mother's job. The only organisation she really liked were the Guard Tamers which was, in Zyra's mind the coolest job ever. Guard Tamers were actually an organisation made by the Legendary Tamers Satome Takuto and Tatekawa Akira. They were doing missions which ranged from getting things for costumers to saving Digimon and humans in need. Different from the Rangers who were payed by the gouverment, the Guard Tamers actually got payed by their costumers. Everyone could become a Guard Tamer, but only those who had the highest ranking and strongest Digimon could become profi Guard Tamers, or Explorers and those actually worked for more important Organisations, mostly for the Hackers. Zyra always dreamt of becoming a Guard Tamer since it combined everything she liked: adventures, dangers, excitment and experience. Also the pay is fine. She even thought of doing two jobs at once: helping her mother in the D-Chip shop until someone asks for her help. Or she could check the Info Board, which was a board on which you could put informations, help calls, messanges, advertisments and so on.

Though, the Guard Tamers weren't that perfect, since there were also some Guard Tamers who revolted and the Rangers had pretty much problems with them.

Zyra noticed that it was already sundown and that she should better go home. She deceided that tommorow she'll go to the DigiNursery and get herself a Digimon. Just as she wanted to jump on her skatespeeder and drive home, she heared someone talking. She hid in an empty dead-end street as she realized that the dude had a Digimon Rangers uniform. He talked to someone via his communicator which was in his ear. He first froze, then gulped as he listened to his taskgaver.

"I understand." he said. "We'll be careful."

"What happened?" asked the ranger's partner, a normal species Agumon.

"We have Code: Dark Sin .07." said the ranger and gulped. Agumon's eyes wided.

"Don't tell me they've..." he trailed off. He seemed to be horrifed.

"The Commader told us to watch out. Some of the Rangers are patroling through the city. The others are searching for him. Seems like one of them Realized in the Real World." said the ranger.

Zyra watched them go away.

"Code: Dark Sin .07?" she reached deep into her memory, to the time where she managed to get her older but, well, absent minded cousin to tell her about the codes and passwords the rangers used for indentifying dangerous Digimon. Dark meant that it was something about the demon and dark type Digimon. Sin.07... Zyra never heared of such a code. Though, her cousin was back there a begginer, so he didn't know much about the codes.

Zyra deceided to look around a bit. It sure had to be a very dangerous Digimon if the dude was sceared to death. It would be really cool if she managed to get a glimpse of the today's most wanted Digimon.

She jumped on her skatespeeder and roamed a bit through the city, trying to keep hidden from the rangers who were patroling through the streets. The news said there would be a thunderstorm today, which is why there weren't any people outside. Zyra then noticed some of the rangers running towards the cross bridge. She tried to near them as much as she could to hear something. She was really curious and stubborn and her mother's favorite sentence was 'Curiosity killed the Gatomon' which she always told Zyra when the girl got too much curious.

"Was it here?" asked a guy.

"Yes. I and Palmon encountered him here." replied a girl. "However, he was so fast that he got away."

"That way." Palmon pointed at the street Zyra came from.

"We'll encircle this area. He couldn't get far." said an another guy.

"That's my sign to get away from here." Zyra whispered, as she evasdropped them, hidden behind a green container in a dead-end street between two buildings. She turned around and wanted to yell. She got surprised by an almost 3 feet tall humanoid Digimon claded in black clothes. He put his hand on Zyra's mouth and drew her near him, with the other hand holding her arm.

"Try ta yell one more time and I swear I'll rip out yer tounge." hissed the Digimon into her ear. Zyra nodded. She was aware that this Digimon was the one the Rangers searched for. And she was aware that it was dangerous. Really, really dangerous.

She and the Digimon hid behind the container, as the Rangers passed. Zyra then managed to get out of the Digimon's grip and looked around the street. The rangers were gone. She went out, turning to the Digimon who followed her.

The tall humanoid Digimon looked like a cross of a demon and a biker. It had a black leather shirt, black trousers, a black leather bomber jacket with skulls and cabels coming out of his back and military boots with a trio of spikes on the top. His metal claded gloves ended with sharp claws and a metalic tail. He had a purple helmet and three bloody red eyes piercing at Zyra. He had neon blonde hair. On his boot and back were holsters for a pair of twin-shot guns. Zyra now recognized the Digimon.

"You're Beelzemon." she said.

"Yes, so what?" replied Beelzemon, annoyed.

"Awesome!" said Zyra, going full fangirl. She looked at Beelzemon with sparkling eyes. "I always wanted to meet you. It's an honor to meet one of the coolest Digimon ever. I just can't believe it it's real. It has to be a dream. It just has!"

Beelzemon looked at her surprised and confused as Zyra gave him compliments. (He actually hadn't have any experience with fangirls.) She then started to circle around him, to get a better view.

"Could ya stop doin' that?" asked Beelzemon, who slowly got annoyed by the girl.

"I was just curious." said Zyra, smiling.

"Curiousity killed a Gatomon. Ever heared of that?" said Beelzemon as he narrowed his eyes.

"You have no idea how many times my mom told me that." Zyra replied, waving with her palm. "Anyways, why are the rangers after you?"

"Haven't ya heared what I told ya 'bout curiosity?" asked Beelzemon, taking out a gun. "Ya could easily become that poor kitty if ya don't stop askin' questions."

"Alright, alright, you don't need to get out the guns to teach me a lesson. I already get it." said Zyra casualy, with crossed arms behind her head. She turned around. "Also, if you need a place to hide, I know a perfect hideout where those rangers won't find you."

"Why do ya want ta help me?" asked Beelzemon suspiciously.

"I was bored." Zyra replied. Beelzemon sweatdropped.

_'This girl is wierd.'_ he thought.

"Follow me." said Zyra. Beelzemon deceided to follow her, despite being suspicious of her motives. The two went to the DigiCity central park. There, Zyra lead the Digimon through the park and then she ignored the sign 'Don't step on the grass' and jumped over the flowers, much to Beelzemon's confusion. Zyra noticed his confused look.

"Rules are there to get break, ain't they? Also, the sign acutally meant: Don't step on the grass when someone's looking." Zyra explained. Beelzemon grined. That girl sorta amused him. Zyra countined. "This way."

They passed through a few bushes. Finnaly, they arrived to a sort of bunker, which was covered in weed. It had an old rusty metalic fence door. Some of the weed was already removed.

"There, I bet I'm the only one, besides you, who knows about this place. It's pretty much in the middle of nowhere and I doubt the guys who tend the flowers and grass in the park would dare to face this plant horror." said Zyra. Beelzemon looked curiously at the shed. He felt like he knew this place, from before. Suddenly, a thunder stroke the sky and a rain shower started.

"Let's get away from here." said Zyra who pulled her hoodie over her head and runned into the shed. Beelzemon followed her, bowing down a bit, since the shed was much smaller then he was. The inside of the shed was big enough for them and it was very dry and a bit too clean for Beelzemon's opinion. Probably Zyra was here multiple times so she cleaned it up.

Zyra shook her head and dried her hair.

"I hate it to get wet." she said as she squeezed the water out of her hair. Finnaly, she took out a towel out of her school bag. In the bag was her school uniform, her E-Book, some notebooks, her D-Chip Device, her PCD (Personal Communicator Device), an i-Pod looking device: It enables a user to make phone calls, send E-mail, store and use electronic money (called 'bits'), access the Internet wirelessly as well as a few other functions mobile phones have; and a big sandwitch she bought in a fast-food store nearby her school.

Zyra sat down, rubbing her head with the towel and then placing it on a metalic stick which stood in the corner to dry it. She leaned her skatespeeder on the wall. She then crossed her arms behind her head.

"My mom's gonna kill me." she muttered with a sigh. "I should've come back home before the storm started. Now it's a question when it will stop."

"Probably not till tommorow." said Beelzemon, looking at the rain. It was raining really heavily.

"Then I'm dead once I come home." Zyra again gave a sigh. She then crossed her legs and leaned with her arms on them, looking at Beelzemon. "So, why did they hunt you? Have you done something bad?"

"None of yer buissnes." Beelzemon replied, looking away and closing his eyes.

"I can keep secrets, don't worry." said Zyra. Beelzemon turned to her, annoyed.

"I said I won't tell ya. So, keep quiet already and stop askin' stupid questions!" he said firmly. Zyra frowned. Beelzemon had no idea that that girl could actually win the prize for the most stubborn human of the year easily.

"The ranger I evasdropped was pretty afraid when he heared that you realized." said Zyra.

"I think the actuall term was bio-emerged." Beelzemon replied.

"In which century are you living? This is year 21xx. The term bio-emerge was used many years ago." said Zyra.

Beelzemon didn't reply. He turned his head to the rain. Zyra realized he won't talk to her anymore, so she deceided a different apporach. She took out the sandwitch from her bag and started to unwrap it. Beelzemon flinched as he heared the sound of paper. His stomache rumbled, since he was really hungry. He didn't remember the last time when he had a meal. Zyra was about to take a bite as she noticed Beelzemon's hungry expression. She smiled slily.

"Want some? Okay, but under two conditions." said Zyra.

"And that would be?" asked Beelzemon, not really happy.

"First, you'll tell me what are you doing here. And second, you'll ask me politely." said Zyra. Beelzemon gritted his teeth.

"You little..." he trailed off. Zyra waved with her forefinger.

"A-a, I said you should be polite." she then turned away from Beelzemon, closing her eyes. "Of course, I could eat this big sandwitch alone."

"Alright, alright..." Beelzemon sighed. He was hungry enough to suck up his pride. "Could you give me some of your sandwitch?"

"Please." said Zyra. Beelzemon rolled his eyes, feeling like the last idiot.

"Please." he repeated.

"Okay." Zyra divided the sandwitch in two pieces. Beelzemon extended his hand to grab one piece but zyra, didn't give him. She noticed the angry expression on his face. "You still didn't tell me what you're doing here."

Beelzemon frowned and then grabbed the other half.

"Hey!" Zyra protested.

"I'm an assasian. That's what ya should know. For now." Beelzemon said and swallowed the half in two bites.

"So, you're a mercenary. Now this makes me feel save." said Zyra with a hint of sarcasm as she bit her half of the sandwitch. "I won't ask you about your target, since I guess this is one of 'I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you then' secrets."

"Exactly." said Beelzemon. He then crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, looking at the rain. Zyra finished quietly her sandwitch and put the paper back into her backpack. Zyra kept quiet for a few minutes, observing Beelzemon.

"You're one of the 7 Great Demon Lords." she said. Beelzemon's eyes wided and he looked at her in surprise. Zyra bowed her head sideways, with a small smile. "Don't look at me like that. If you were a normal Digimon the Rangers wouldn't make so much alarm. I know something about them coz my cousin works there."

"So what?" asked Beelzemon. He actually wondered how it was possible that the girl knew so much about him. He actually never met her before, but somehow, she reminded him on someone. On someone he was really close.

"Nothing." said Zyra. Beelzemon frowned.

"What's yer name?" he asked.

"Araki Zyra." she replied. Beelzemon then looked back at the rain, trying to hide his surprise. The surname Araki, sounded familiar to him. Could she be...?

Suddenly, the rain stopped.

"It stopped, finnaly!" Zyra stood up. She took her backpack, packing the towel back into it and she also took her skatespeeder. She went outside.

"See ya!" she told Beelzemon, before activating the skatespeeder and driving off. Beelzemon walked out, looking at her as she slowly dissapeared out of his sight. Then he followed her.

Zyra finnaly arrived at home. She noticed that the light in the store was off, so she unlocked it and then locked it and slowly, on the tip of her toes, sneaked into her apartment. She then turned the lights on in the hallway. And startled.

"Araki Zyra! Do you know what time is it?!" Her mother stood angrily, together with DemiDevimon, in the hall.

"Umm, no." Zyra sweatdropped.

"It's 11 o'clock! Do you know how worried I was!? Especially because there was a report about a dangerous Digimon roaming around! What would I do if it had harmed you?!" Araki-san yelled at her daughter.

"I-I'm sorry, mum." said Zyra.

"You'd better be! Go now into your room! You're grounded for a week miss!" said Araki-san, pointing at Zyra's room. Zyra frowned, but did what her mother wanted. She knew there was no point quarreling with her.

"Don't you think this was a bit too hard?" asked DemiDevimon.

"No, it wasn't. Especially because I'm afraid that she might get into danger." said Araki-san. "I'm afraid that the realized Digimon might be after her."

"I hope it ain't." said DemiDevimon.

Zyra lied on her bed, wearing cherry colored pants pyjamas and a pink colored T-shirt. She was angry at her mother. It was really unfair that she was grounded now for a week. How should she now go to the DigiNursery? Zyra sighed.

This really wasn't her day.

Outside, the storm again started. The thunder illuminated a figure which was standing under a tree on the opposite street side of the side where the store was.

Beelzemon noticed that the light in Zyra's room was still on.

"So, she lives here. It's really ironical." he smirked evily.

Then, he walked away.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	4. Strike of the Dragon Master

The OC's I need are all here except for those from **MitzvahRose** (I hope you'll send them soon). Everyone else, thank you for your support.

**Guest**: Yes, DemiDevimon will have a bigger part in this fic, though he'll act more like a support.

Now, let's move on to the next chapter. The diary entrances descriebe the first three chapters of one of my older fanfics: _Digimon Tamers: Rise of the Hackers_ since both take place in the same universe but in a different time.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 03:**

**Strike of the Dragon Master**

Zyra read a magazine with a frown on her face. Her mother kept her in the apartment for the whole day. She let her go to school though, but she acompanied her, much to Zyra's embarresment. And when she was going back from school, DemiDevimon acompanied her. Zyra felt like they treated her like a little baby.

She then got a call on her PCD, and saw that it was Takato.

"Moshi, moshi, Zyra the prisoner is speaking." said Zyra. On the screen appeared Takato's face.

"Prisoner?" asked Takato.

"I'm grounded for a week. All thanks to my overprotective mom. She didn't notice I'm not anymore 2 years old." said Zyra.

"That's bad. That means you won't come today to the Dome for a battle?" asked Takato.

"Nope." Zyra replied. Takato sweatdropped.

"Great, and what should I do now? I need to watch out for Riley and she wants to go to the Dome." said Takato.

"Well, I wish you fun with babysitting." said Zyra cheerfully.

"You're mean Z." said Takato.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye!" said Zyra. Takato frowned.

"See ya." he said, before canceling the call.

"Poor Takato." said Zyra. "Though I'd be happy if I could go to the Dome."

"I'm sorry, Zrya-chan, but your mother forbid you to go anywhere." said DemiDevimon. "Besides, it's raining."

"I know." Zyra sighed.

"Zyra!"

Zyra lift her head as she heared her mother calling for her.

"Come down!"

She stood up, followed by DemiDevimon and went to the staircase.

"Zyra, could you please get me the umbrella. I need to go to the supermarket." said her mother.

"Okay." said Zyra with a bored tone. She went to the wardrobe where the coats, jackets, shoes and umbrellas were. She reached out for the umbrella but it fell down. "Damnit!"

She got on her knees and searched for the umbrella.

"Someone really should clean up this mess." she muttered. She then knocked off a few boots which were on a sort of box covered by a blanket. She blinked in surprise. She took off the blanket. The box was made of wood and seemed to be old. Also, it had a strange golden emblem on the front which looked like a heart with two angelic wings. "What's this? I don't think I saw it before."

"Zyra, the umbrella!" she heared her mother calling.

"I'm coming!" said Zyra and stuffed the box back into the wardrobe. She'd leater examine it. She then went down the staircase.

"Here." she gave the umbrella to her mother.

"Thanks. Should I bring you something?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, my freedom." said Zyra with a sarcastical tone.

"I don't think I can buy that at the store." said Araki-san with the same expression Zyra had. Something between boredom and angrieness.

"I have my rights." said Zyra.

"You have the right to stay here at home." replied her mother and went to the entrance. "I'll lock the store. Will you be fine with that?"

Zyra shrugged. She actually wanted that her mother goes away so she could see what was in the mysterious box. DemiDevimon stayed with her.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked DemiDevimon.

"I found something interesting which want to examine." said Zyra. She went to the wardrobe and took out the box. DemiDevimon startled.

"Ammm, I don't think we should touch that." he said.

"Aw, com'n. I just want to see what's inside. I'll return it back once I'm done." said Zyra as she looked at the box. "Inside are probably mom and dad's honeymoon photos. I'd like to see them."

DemiDevimon gulped but followed Zyra into her room. He knew very well that inside weren't Misao's (the name of Zyra's mother) honeymoon photos. Zyra sat on her bed and opened the box.

She blinked in surprise as she saw 7 Devices. The Devices looked like a Digivice, a D3-Digivice, a D-Arc (D-Power), a D-Scanner (D-Tector), an iC (Data Link) Digivice and two Xros Loaders.

"Awesome!" she said in surprise as she looked at the Digivices. She lift the D-Arc. "Those were used before the D-Pod's were invented."

"Yes and I think it would be better when you put them back where they were and forget about them." said DemiDevimon nervously.

"Don't chicken, Demi. I just wanted to see them, nothing else." said Zyra.

She pressed the purple button on the D-Arc. The screen moved and it showed then a strange crest. Zyra wasn't really sure what it meant. Suddenly, it started to shine. Not only the D-Power but the other Digivices as well. On each Digivice appeared a Crest. The 7 Digivices then hovered and turned into data. Now Zyra freaked out too.

"What have you done!?" DemiDevimon yelled.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Zyra yelled back. She suddenly calmed down, looking confused at the data. "Hey it's reforming."

The data particles started to merge together and they formed a sort of Device which fell into Zyra's open hands.

"It's a D-Pod." she said, surprised. "Awesome!"

The D-Pod was colored dark purple and underneath the screen it was colored light purple. The buttons were black, except the middle button which was white. Two edges were colored black. Next to the screen were two black feathers. Zyra also noticed something written in the DigiCode on the side of the D-Pod.

"Demi, can you translate it?" she asked, showing DemiDevimon the DigiCode. DemiDevimon rose an eyebrow.

"Don't you learn to read the DigiCode at school?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not really good at it. Please, translate it." said Zyra.

"Okay, okay, though there's nothing special written on it. It says 'Digimon Tamer'." said DemiDevimon.

"Thanks." said Zyra and put it on her wrist.

"Zyra-chan, I really think that this ain't such a good idea. I think you should put it back where you found it." said DemiDevimon.

"No, way." Zyra replied. "I got a D-Pod now. That makes me a Tamer. The only question is who's my Digimon partner."

"Well, I'm certainly not." muttered DemiDevimon. Zyra then went out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Trying to find my partner." replied Zyra.

"Wait! Didn't your mother said you're grounded?" said DemiDevimon.

"Yes, but only because she wants to keep me on eye. However, if you come with me, she'll techincaly keep me on eye since you're her partner." said Zyra. "Got it?"

"Not really." DemiDevimon sweatdropped.

"Goodie. Now com'n!" said Zyra as she grabbed her skatespeeder. "It won't take it too long."

"This won't end good." said DemiDevimon but followed the girl. The rain stopped and the sun came out. Zyra jumped on her skatespeeder, holding DemiDevimon in her arms.

She pressed one of the buttons on her D-Pod and the screen changed to a holographic image of a sort of compas. There was a red arrow. Zyra twirled on the skatespeeder, trying to figure out the way. The arrow pointed at the park, so she went there.

"I think I'm close." she said. She then jumped off her skatespeeder and carried it, while DemiDevimon flew after her.

"Z?"

Zyra lift her head as she heared Takato's voice. He was with Riley. Riley was a nine year old, but somewhat much more observant abou the world around them, while Takato lived in a dream world. Also, the two often bickered.

Different as Takato, Riley had raven black hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a blue jeans dress without sleeves and underneath a pink T-shirt. She also wore blue sneakers. Her hair was tied loosely with a pink ribbon.

"Hi, Zyra-chan." said Riley. "Hi, DemiDevimon-chan."

"What are you doing here? I thought you're grounded." said Takato.

"I translated grounded as 'my mom wants to keep me on eye'. That's why Demi is here." Zyra replied. She then showed her D-Pod. "Check this out!"

"You became a Tamer?" Takato's eyes wided in surprise. Zyra nodded. Takato smiled. "Cool. Who's your Digimon partner?"

"I'm currently searching for him." said Zyra.

"So you don't know." said Takato. Zyra nodded.

"I guess it might be a Wild One. I mean, the D-Pod just appeared out of blue..." she said.

"Well, if it appeared out of blue then you might have a problem. If you ask me, this is all reminding me on how kids became Tamers in the past." said Takato.

"Me too." said Zyra. Suddenly, her D-Pod reacted. It shined in a red color and bieped like crazy.

"What happened?" asked Takato, confused.

"I have no idea. I don't think this was supposed to happen." replied Zyra as she looked at the D-Pod. They learned at school how to use them and there was nothing said about the D-Pod giving alarm.

Suddenly, an Unimon jumped out of the bushes. It glared at the four.

"Run!" yelled Zyra as she got from what the D-Pod tried to warn her. Zyra and DemiDevimon took the opposite direction from Takato and Riley. The Unimon took the siblings.

"Seems like he likes us the most!" said Riley.

"Down!" Takato tackled his younger sister and both fell down before the Unimon caught them. Unimon then flied up and circle around them.

"Demi, can't you do something?" asked Zyra.

"**Demi Dart**!" DemiDevimon fired syringes at the Unimon. However, the Digimon dodged them and directed his attention at Zyra and DemiDevimon. Both startled.

"That's not good." said DemiDevimon, sweatdropping. Unimon roared and flew towards them. However, a blast from behind hit him and he directed his attention to the intruder.

The intruders turned out to be a boy, the same Zyra saw two days ago as well as a green dragon Digimon. The boy looked at his D-Pod. On it appeared the analyzer, an holographic 3D image of Unimon.

_"Unimon. Level: Champion._" he read. "That's enough for me to know."

"Yeah, now let's show him who's the boss." said Dracomon.

The boy pressed the middle button on his D-Pod. It opened some sort of hatch which was under the buttons (which dissapeared). The hatch looked like port for pluging in. The boy summoned a greenish-red data particles in his hand. On the screen appeared green letters.

_[Shinka Theme Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]_

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data Load!" he exclaimed as he pressed his palm on the port. He then extended his hand and the D-Pod shined.

"Dracomon, digivoluves to..."

Dracomon got covered in a DigiEgg like cocoon made of data. His skin got ripped off and his data changed, matching the size and appearance of a blue winged dragon. The DigiEgg exploded and he roared, striking a pose.

"Coredramon!"

Takato, Riley, Zyra and DemiDevimon stared in shock at Coredramon. Zyra snapped out to check the dragon's data.

_"Coredramon (Blue). Level: Champion. Type: Dragon. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Dragon's Roar. _

_Coredramon (Blue) is the digivolved form of the Dracomon who assimilates plenty of Blue Diamante, a rare gem mined from mountainous regions with very high altitudes. For them to live on steep mountains, they have grown wings and can fly at a high speed. Digimon having "-dramon" in their names must contain dragon-gene data (dragon DNA) in their digicores. The higher the ratio of dragon DNA, the more the body shapes like a dragon type. Having a dragon DNA ratio of 100%, Coredramon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon._

_Attacks: Blue Flare Breath, Strike Bomber and G Shurunen II."_

"Awesome!" said Zyra.

It was really rare to see a Digimon digivoluving these days and she could call herself lucky to witness a Digivolution. To trigger the Digivolution, the Tamer had to summon DigiSoul, but since it was hard to do, most Tamers preffered to keep their Digimon at their current level and instead use D-Chips of stronger Digimon in battles.

"**Aerial Attack**!" Unimon fired a charged shot at Coredramon. The dragon Digimon simply escaped the attack by flying sideways.

"**Blue Flare Breath**!" Coredramon fired a stream of blue flaming breath from his mouth. Zyra knew that it could decompose the texture data on the body surface, therefore the Digimon receiving this attack becomes bare, allowing attacks towards the digicore. Unimon had no chance.

"**Strike Bomber**!" Coredramon used his tail to slam his opponent. Unimon then roared once more and then got deleted. The data particles flew away. Zyra's D-Pod stopped glowing.

"Seems like the it is over." she said.

"No, it isn't. I sense one more Digimon." said Coredramon and growled. Everyone looked at the bushes, holding their breath and expecting something to come out. After a while, Coredramon calmed down.

"It's gone." he said and de-digivoluved back to Dracomon.

"Was it strong?" asked the boy.

"Stronger then I thought. I'd say Ultimate or Mega." replied Dracomon. Zyra checked the analyzer.

_"Dracomon. Level: Rookie. Type: Dragon. Attribute: Data. Family: Dragon's Roar._

_It is an ancient, pure-blooded Dragon Digimon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of all Dramon-type Digimon. It possesses physical ability to a degree that could not be imagined from its small build, and both its power and its quick wits are top class among Rookie Digimon. Although its personality is ferocious, Dracomon can show its gentle side only to the others it has recognized. It has wings, but it is unable to fly because they are not sufficiently developed. Also, it has a nature whose primary trait is wanting to collect "shiny things", with an especially strange attachment to gems and metals, and it eats and assimilates its favorite things. Amongst the scales that cover Dracomon's whole body, there is one scale that is called the "Gekirin". If it is touched there, Dracomon loses its mind to an excess of anger, and indiscriminately fires its "G Shurunen"._

_Attacks: Baby Breath, Tail Smash and G Shurunen."_

"You!" the guy looked at Zyra angrily. "Because of you, I lost my job!"

"Didn't you want to quit anyways?" asked Dracomon. His Tamer sweatdropped.

"Shut up." hissed the boy.

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't even know you!" replied Zyra.

"My name is Tadashi Ryuu and I'm known as the Dragon Master among the Guard Tamers." said Ryuu. He pointed at Zyra. "And you know me well. I runned two days ago to catch up with you, but you ignored me!"

"I thought you were selling commercials or something." said Zyra. She noticed his expression. "Why don't you tell me now what do you want from me?"

"It's too late." said Ryuu, sweatdropping.

"Okay, I need to go home." said Zyra and jumped on her skatespeeder, holding DemiDevimon in her arms. "Before my mom finds out I'm not in my room."

"Didn't you say earlier she's watching over you through DemiDevimon?" asked Riley.

"The problem is, she dosen't know that." said Zyra, making Takato and Riley sweatdropp. "C ya!"

The four watched her hovering away.

"We should also go home." Takato turned to Riley. "Before an another Wild Digimon appears."

"I'll bring you home safely." said Ryuu. "But under one condition. I'd like to find out more about that girl."

Riley and Takato looked at each other confused.

"Now, on the tip of your toes..." muttered Zyra as she entered the shop. It was open, but her mother was nowhere to be found. So she went upstairs and headed quietly to her room. Until something on the floor cracked.

"Zyra, is that you?" she heared her mother's voice. Zyra startled and quickly went into her room, throwing the skatespeeder under the table and hiding the box where she found the Digivices behind her sofa. She grabbed a magazine and read it. DemiDevimon was on the table with a worried expression on his face.

Just then her mother entered her room.

"Zyra you're pretty quiet. Much quieter then normaly." said Misao.

"Maybe because I'm reading?" replied Zyra in a crancky 'leave me alone' manner.

"Upside down?" asked her mother. Zyra's eyes wided as she realized she held the magazine turned wrong.

"Errr, yes!" she said.

"Okay, where were you?" Misao took away the magazine and noticed on Zyra's arm a D-Pod. Her eyes wided in surprise.

"I was at the park. I met Takato and Riley. Nothing really happened. Demi's the witness." said Zyra, annoyed, as she sat. DemiDevimon nodded.

"I kept an eye on her." he said. Misao sighed.

"You're not grounded anymore." she said. Zyra blinked in surprise.

"Really? Gee, thanks mom!" Zyra jumped on her feet.

"But you first have to tell me where you got the D-Pod." said Misao.

"It just appeared in front of me." said Zyra. "I still have no idea who my partner is."

"Good. DemiDevimon, you'll follow her around until we find her partner." said Misao. She then exited the room, together with DemiDevimon. She sighed. "I hoped this day will never come."

"She found the box." said DemiDevimon. "The D-Pod was formed from the other Digivices."

"This just can't be good. I guess we'll have to talk to Takashi-san." she said.

DemiDevimon only nodded, agreeing with his Tamer.

Zyra meanwhile examined the, now empty, box and turned it upside down.

"I wonder if there's more inside of it. It's pretty big anyways." she said as the pillow on which the Digivices lied, fell. With it also fell 7 notebooks.

"What's this?" Zyra rethorically asked and picked one of the notebooks up. It looked like a diary. On it stood _'Owned by Bunya Arisa. Don't touch it if you love your life.'_

"Bunya Arisa..." Zyra trailed off. She was more then familiar with that name. Arisa was one of the Legendary Tamers and there was a whole page about her written in her history book. Only, that girl died more then 50 years ago. According to what Zyra knew, she and the other Shadow Tamers were found dead in a ruin in the Dark Area.

Zyra opened the diary. The letters lost their color, but Zyra could still read them. She noticed that there were papers and notes stuck between the pages. She read the note written on the cover.

_'I started to write this diary because I knew right after Yung visited me, that I'll participate in a big adventure. Though I wasn't aware how big the adventure will be. Since there were many gaps and holes, I wrote the missing parts on little notes and sticked them on the pages. I actually planned to write a book, but I think it'll be better that some things are left hidden in the darkness. This diary contains all my memories, as well as the memories of my friends and I hope that, whoever of the future generations'll read this, will understand that the life of a Tamer is pretty hard.'_

"Awesome!" Zyra muttered. She stumbled upon Bunya Arisa's diary. That was the mother of all jackpots, since the private life of the Legendary Tamers was kept a secret and only the World saving parts were revelated. She wanted to read the first page but it was covered with a stick-note.

_'Before I start anything I just want to note some things: Prior to my life in DigiCity, I lived in Yokohama, together with my friends Araki Akinari, Itachi Damien, Adachi Airu, Orikasa Hiroshi, Tsumura Seichi and my BFF Hasane Zia. We moved to DigiCity when I was five and made my first experience with the Digimon and the DigiWorld itself, also meeting my partner. The events in the next few chapters are taking place when I was at the age of 13.'_

"I'm 13 too. This is going to be even cooler then I thought." Zyra muttered and read the first chapter.

_'I'm so excited that I can't think. So, that why I deceided to start to write a diary since I had to keep my mind at one place._

_Well, today, after I came home after a Digimon TCG battle against Akiyama Taito...' _Zyra noticed a star above Taito's name. She looked at the bottom of the page and found a footnote.

_*Akiyama Taito. He's partnered with Shoutmon and was the only one who accepted me, despite learning of my dark past as a school bully._

_'..(I'm not sure if I should note that I used a Beelzemon card against his Okuwamon card, but I'll note it anyways.) I went back home.'_

Again a star. Zyra looked at the footnote and was surprised that there was written the adress of her own house. Also, it stood that it was a Digimon TCG store. And that that was the first time she met the Legendary Tamer Drake Noah, the future partner of the Royal Knight (or shorter RK) Dynasmon.

_'I saw a black car in front of my house and went down. My parents were talking to Yung Ikuto, the leader of the Hackers Organisation. He tried to persuade them to let me join the Organisation. Though the only thing I heared what that I would get my own partner. MY OWN DIGIMON PARTNER! I can't believe it that my parents said yes! My mother hesitated at first but she said yes. It just has to be a dream! I spend the whole evening thinking about which Digimon should become my partner. My favo was Beelzemon, though I guessed I'd get a Rookie and not a Mega. Still, I'd get my own partner! My dream has become true!'_

"Awesome!" Zyra shared the excitment Arisa had, since she knew how it is when you know you'd get your Digimon partner after a long time of waiting.

_'I'm a lucky girl, since the Hackers is an important gouverment organisation and only the strongest Tamers can consider themselves lucky to be Hackers.'_ Again a star.

_*Yeah, right. -being sarcastic-_

"Huh?" Zyra was confused. She then read the next entrance.

_'We finnaly arrived there, at the Hackers HQ. That was the place where I'd live from now on. I was impatient. Though, they first lead me into a living room, where I met my future comrades: Tatekawa Akira, Fuji Ken and, the biggest hussy ever, Inoue Akari*.'_

_*The boys weren't that bad, but I still wonder how could I become friends with that spoiled brat._

_'Akari was pretty hostile, but I didn't care. I was more interested into Ken's and Akira's partners: Leafmon and Botamon. They were cute. Finnaly Yung arrived with the DigiEggs. It turned out that both had the Crests of the Demon Lords on the top: Akari had chosen Lust while I took Gluttony. And so, we became the proud partners of a YukimiBotamon and a Kiimon**._

_*Despite the fact it was forbiden to be partnered with a Demon Lord._

_*Who cares about that rule. I don't._

_'Back in my bedroom, I found out Kiimon dosen't like me and loves food. I don't think I should be really much surprised about that. At least, he didn't seem to like YukimiBotamon, while I didn't like Akari. So we formed a bond to show them who's better Hacker, pardon, Tamer.'_

Zyra deceided to read one more entrance. She was a bit too excited to keep on reading.

_'Yaamon woke me up the next (this) morning, but I still was late for my classes*.'_

_*I think he digivoluved because of the food I gave him previous night and not because of our bond._

_'Our teacher was Akaiyame Megumi and had a Black PawnChessmon for her partner. Not only I was late, but no one told me I should wear a school uniform. And that's why I and Yaamon had to clean up the classroom after our lesson. Well, she started the lesson and the only thing I heared was blah, blah, blah... Until she told us we'll battle against each other. It was Ken and Minomon vs. Akira and Koromon and me and Yaamon vs. Akari and Nyramon. The fight between the boys ended in a draw, while I and Yaamon lost our. And Nyramon digivoluved to Salamon. Damnit! Well, I sucked it up and made a desicion. To get the hell out of the Organisation.*'_

_*Because the Hackers are in fact evil. Well, at least Yung is/was._

"Awesome." Zyra whispered.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	5. Secrets from the Past

**I don't own anything except my OC's and the story. **Also I'll be busy tommorw, so that's why I posted this today.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 04:**

**Secrets from the Past**

"Ouch,...aghhh, ouch... OUCH, STOPIT!"

Loud yells came from the Tat training Dojo at DigiCity. Some of the customers, who were as well practicing at the Dojo looked in confusion at the mother and daughter fight. The two held bamboo katana swords, though the daughter seemed to be less skilled and therefore was the one who yelped in pain. The two persons were Misao and Zyra Araki.

"MoOoOoOom, it's enough." said Zyra, wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts. Her hair was tied into a high-ponytail. She bearly stood on her feet. Her mother, who wore similar clothes, sighed.

"Alright, five minutes pause." she said. Zyra fell on her knees in relief.

"Gee, why do I have to practice batteling?" she asked.

"To honour your roots." her mom replied.

"My roots? Gee, I even don't know who YOUR grandparents were." said Zyra.

"You'll find it out, sometime." Misao replied and placed the sword on her shoulder. "You'll soon see that you'll need to know how to fight properly."

"Yeah, right..." Zyra muttered sarcastically.

"Now, let's move on."

"Ow, maaaaaaaan!"

"So, the rumors are true..." a man sighed. He was sitting on a chair in an office. He wore dark trousers, a white shirt and a dark blue coat. He had blue eyes and short brown-grey hair. He was looking at a boy with a Gumdramon.

"Takashi-san, what should we do now?" asked the boy.

"We'll step into action. You and Gumdramon will go, find your cousin and keep her on eye. If something happens, bring her immediantly to the HQs." said Kenji Takashi, the new commader of the Digimon Rangers.

"We will." replied the boy, Hasane Tatsuya, and Gumdramon in unsion.

"You're dissmissed." said the Commader. Tatsuya and Gumdramon salutated and left. He sighed and then went down the corridor.

"And how am I supposed to keep her on eye?" Tatsuya asked.

"How should I know that? I never spied before." said Gumdramon.

"Yes you did!" said Tatsuya.

"That was an accident!" said Gumdramon. "I fell!"

"No, you did it-"

BUMP!

"Ups, I'm sorry Akuma-san." Tatsuya told nervously the person into whom he bumped.

It was an 18 year old boy with short black hair in a buzzcut. His eyes had a red, rust-like color. He wore a black version of Tatsuya's Ranger Uniform and was higher ranked then Tatsuya. He was also very tall and had broad shoulders. On his wrist was a red D-Pod and next to the screen were flames in a dark purple color. He didn't blink when he bumped into the younger Ranger. His name was Akuma Tsubasa.

Tatsuya heared a snickering from behind the boy. Tsubasa was acompanied by an Agumon which had red bands on his arms and an Impmon with a black bandanna. Also, Impmon was the one who snickered. Tsubasa simply passed by, followed by his two partners. Tatsuya sweatdropped. He always felt nervous around that Ranger.

"Woo-hoo!"

Zyra performed a few tricks on her skatespeeder, apperantly showing-off in front of a few other kids and Digimon. They were amazed by how good she was, except one girl.

She wore a white T-shirt and a blue hoodie jacket without sleeves and jeans which were ripped on the knees. Around her neck were earphones and she had a little green Music Player device hooked on the jacket. Her black hair was short and cut diagonaly and her bangs on the front were longer then the back of her hair. She also had brown eyes and her skatespeeder was blue. She was 14 years old.

"Com'n, I can do it better!" she said.

"I'd like to see you Chie-san!" Zyra replied. She then jumped on the metalic handle which was in front of her and turned her skatespeeder in a horizontal line, going down the handle. She stopped in front of the other kids.

"This was cool." said a boy.

It was weekend and Zyra usually hanged out in the skatepark, together with a few other kids. They all trained how to drive the skatespeeder and it was actually really hard, since it hovered above the ground, different from a normal skateboard. Zyra was, along with Nagano Chie, the best.

"It's pretty stupid that I can't use the skatespeeder at the Academy. It would sure help me to get in time to my classes." said a boy.

"You're a heavy sleeper." said a Veemon, the partner of the boy.

"Speaking of Academy, I noticed that you have a D-Pod Zyra. So, who's your partner?" asked Chie.

"I don't know. But I hope I'll find it out soon." Zyra shrugged.

_'And I hope you won't.'_ thought DemiDevimon, who acompanied Zyra.

Dracomon yawned.

"Could you please tell me why are we watching her?" he asked his partner. Ryuu was hidden in the bushes which surrounded the skatepark. The skatepark was actually placed in the DigiCity Central park.

"Shhhh..." Ryuu put a finger on his lips. "We still have a mission to do."

Dracomon rolled his eyes. Ryuu was still angry at Zyra. His job at the DigiNursery was to make sure the Digimon who hatch won't have any memories of their past and he got strict rules regarding Calumon. However, since Calumon was gone without previously been checked, he got fired. Now Ryuu seeked revenge.

"Stupid girl..." he muttered.

"Who's stupid?"

Ryuu and Dracomon startled as they saw a boy in their age and a Gumdramon. The boy wore a blue baggy T-shirt and black trousers.

"That girl over there." Ryuu pointed at Zyra. Tatsuya frowned.

"Hey, watch out what you're saying! She's my cousin!" said Tatsuya angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you." said Ryuu mockingly. The two boys ended up in a glare contest.

A Digimon who was leaned against a tree, hidden well behind the bushes, chuckled. He saw the two boys fighting, sorta relieved that none of the Digimon felt his presence. He had a good view at the park, with his eyes locking on Zyra. He crossed his arms.

He was interested in the girl, basically because she was special. He wasn't sure if she's the one he searched for, but she woke up his curiosity. She had a Digivice, a different one then the ones he saw. Yet she hadn't a partner. He knew that usually, Tamers get their partners soon once they get the Digivices. However, Zyra was a special case, since few days already passed and she still didn't get her partner.

Beelzemon frowned. The few days he spent in the Real World were for him like he had never been in DigiCity before. There were new things in the city, it expanded and the places Beelzemon once knew were either replaced, renewed or gone. Still, memories flew in his head and he gave his best to push them away. He hated those memories. He actually wished he was reborn without them, but bit by bit, they came back.

Beelzemon locked on Zyra with his sight. If sights could kill, the girl would already be dead.

Though, Beelzemon could kill her if he wanted. She was several meters away from him. One shot from his Berenjena Gun and she's gone. His fingers itched and he was ready to pull the trigger, yet didn't. He deceided to wait.

Beelzemon's eyes went back to the two boys who obviously started a quarrel.

"Take that back!" yelled Tatsuya.

"I won't!" Ryuu yelled back. The two boys jumped on each other, starting a fight.

Beelzemon sweatdropped as he saw the two boys fighting. Not only he, but Gumdramon and Dracomon were too embaressed as they saw their partners.

"Ryuu, stop it!" Dracomon yelled.

"Tatsuya, this isn't the time to fight." said Gumdramon.

The fight was heared by Zyra, Chie and the rest of the kids who all turned to the bushes.

"Hey, who's there?" asked DemiDevimon. Suddenly, the two boys stopped fighting and rose their heads, sweatdropping as they saw they've been watched.

"Tatsuya-kun? What are you doing here? Why are you fighting with...eeeh?" Zyra, who obviously forgot Ryuu's name, looked at Ryuu.

"Tadashi Ryuu. For the second time." The boy frowned, annoyed.

"Yeah." Zyra rubbed her head. The two boys stood up and came, together with their partners, out of their hideout.

"We got into an argument." said Tatsuya.

"So you deceided to solve it with a fistfight? Really mature guys, really mature." said Zyra. The other kids chuckled. Beelzemon too snickered. Tatsuya and Ryuu sweatdropped.

"He started it!" both said in unsion.

"Please, spare me your excuses." said Zyra. Tatsuya snapped as he felt someone behind him.

"Hi, Tatsu." It was Chie, who was Tatsuya's old friend, and had a hidden crush on him; calling him by his nickname. Though it wasn't really a hidden crush since everyone, including Tatsuya knew about it. Tatsuya wasn't really happy about it that he had an admirer, not since that accident.

"Nagano-chan, hi..." He moved away from her. Chie frowned.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Zyra, crossing her arms. The boys didn't answer. "Were you spying me?"

The two boys were quiet. Finnaly, Ryuu broke the silence.

"You still owe me." he said.

"For the last time, it's not my fault that you lost your job!" Zyra angrily replied.

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

Suddenly, Zyra's D-Pod glew red like crazy.

"What the heck?!" she looked at it.

Beelzemon frowned as he felt that a Digimon Bioemerged. Or Realized. Whatever. He felt it was again a weak Champion. He deceided that he'll leave that Digimon to those kids, just to see how strong they were. Just like he did with Unimon.

_'Who knows, maybe it's her partner. Though, that red alarm actually means it's a Wild One.'_ he thought as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, everyone, move! I'm a Ranger, and it'll be better if you leave it to me." said Tatsuya. The kids and their Digimon looked at him.

"He said: MOVE!" Gumdramon snapped at them. The kids, except Chie, Zyra, DemiDevimon, Ryuu and Dracomon, runned away.

"What a temper." Ryuu looked at his D-Pod. His D-Pod was greenish-red and the symbols next to the screen looked like a caricature version of Examon's head. Gumdramon's 3D image appeared on it.

_"Gumdramon. Level: Rookie. Type: Mini Dragon._

_It possesses an elastic Shippodzuchi (Tail Hammer) that can extend anywhere. Its body is also very soft and elastic, and it moves around dynamically using its whole body like a spring. It is also able to fly at its running speed with its tiny wings. Its personality is very mischievous, so it's a showoff. In order to attract attention, it dives right in the middle of any kind of dangerous situation and rages around, not stopping until it stands out from everyone. Its potential is concealing its considerable, unfathomable power, but is inhibited by the "Kinkoji" (Tight-bound Child) it wears on its tail._

_Attacks: Ran-gum Break, Jacked Hammer, Fire Vortex, Ran-gum Break: Jetscrew Version."_

"You should also go." said Tatsuya.

"No way!" Chie and Zyra replied in unsion. Tatsuya sweatdropped.

_'Girls...'_ he thought. _'That's just typical for those two.'_

Their attention was then turned to the Digimon which apporached them. It looked like a cross of a fly and a bee.

Tatsuya rose his D-Pod, which was redish-blue with yellow symbols which looked like Gumdramon's wings. On it appeared the 3D image of the Digimon.

_"Flymon. Level: Champion. Type: Insect. Attribute: Virus._

_With its gigantic, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at extremely high speed, and it generates a great Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. Although the evolutionary processes of Insect Digimon are still unclear, it is thought that it digivolved from a Kunemon-species, guessing by the appearance of its face._

_Attacks: Brown Stingers and Poison Powder."_

"It's just a weak Champion. We can take on him." said Ryuu, pretty much self-confident.

"Hey, don't stick your nose into my job!" Tatsuya replied.

"It's a free fight!" Ryuu sent a glare towards Tatsuya.

"Guys!" Zyra yelled. "The Flymon!"

"**Brown Stingers**!" Flymon fired his stinger at them.

"**Baby Breath**!" Dracomon breathed out a high temperature sigh at the stinger, slowing it down.

"**Ran-gum Break**!" Gumdramon used his Shippodzuchi as a hammer and smashed the stinger.

"I guess you two'll have to work together." Chie said. The two boys looked at each other, but then they nodded. Both pressed a button on their D-Pods and a holographic list of the Digimon TCG cards, actually the D-Chips, appeared. Both selected a few D-Chips.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Iron-Knuckle_!" said Tatsuya. Behind Gumdramon appeared the picture of an IceLeomon and his data then flowed into the little Digimon. Gumdramon felt his power increasing and jumped.

"**Ran-gum Break!**" He tried to hit the Flymon, but missed, as the Flymon swiftly escaped his attack.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Dragon Breath, Shiroi Hane and Ambush_!" Ryuu announced. Behind Dracomon appeared a Megidramon image which then merged with him. On his back appeared four shining white wings. Then, Dracomon dissapeared out of everyone's sight.

Flymon looked around, apperantly confused. Suddenly, Darcomon became visible. He was behind the Flymon.

"**G Shurunen**!" Dracomon made the horns on his head glow intensely, then fired a beam shot from the back of his mouth.

Flymon fell, but then it flew up, suddenly sending a buzzing noise which made everyone put their hands on their ears.

"Tatsuya, a D-Chip!" Gumdramon yelled.

"Okay, _Digi-Upgrade! Penetrator_!" Tatsuya announced. Suddenly, the annoying buzz didn't have any effect on Gumdramon. He then selected an another D-Chip. "_Digi-Upgrade, Holy Arrow_!"

In Gumdramon's hands appeared an bow and an arrow. He then shot it at Flymon. The Flymon stopped buzzing and escaped it, but it started to shot it's stingers at them.

"Watch out!" DemiDevimon yelled. Everyone managed to somewhat dodge the stingers.

_'I think I saw enough.'_ thought Beelzemon as he watched them. _'The new Tamers generation seem to have some potentional but they're all beginners.'_

He then pulled out one of his Berenjena Guns and locked on Flymon.

"**Double Impact!**" he growled and pulled the trigger. A bullet flew out and hit the Flymon, deleting it for good.

"What was that?" asked Chie. Everyone was confused and surprised. Everyone, besides Zyra.

"Zyra-chan, where are you going?" Tatsuya yelled as his younger cousin suddenly runned towards the bushes. Zyra runned, until she found him.

"Beelzemon..." she said, breathing. Beelzemon gave a smirk, and then turned around and left.

"We'll see each other again, don't worry." he said, before he dissapeared out of Zyra's sight. Zyra then heared footsteps and got apporached by her friends.

"Zyra-chan, what is it?" Chie asked. Zyra turned to her friends.

"I'm fine." she said, giving a small smile._ 'I'm fine.'_

**xXx**

Leater, the rain again started, but Zyra, DemiDevimon, Tatsuya and Gumdramon were at Zyra's home. Tatsuya, Gumdramon, DemiDevimon and Misao were at the kitchen, talking about something.

"So, the commander deceided to send you to keep Zyra save." said Misao.

"I'm cousin. The Commander said that it will be better for her to have a person around her she's close to, instead of a total stranger. And it's easier to keep the mission a secret." Tatsuya replied.

"You two can stay here as long as you want. But you'll have to take the living room since we don't have a guest room." said Misao.

"No prob." Tatsuya replied. He lowered his head. "Though, I think we'll soon have to tell her what's going on."

Misao lowered her head too. She was afraid that Tatsuya had right. Sooner or leater, Zyra will find out about her destiny.

Speaking of Zyra, she was in a good mood, looking at her D-Pod while searching the analyzer of a particular Digimon.

"Found it." she smiled. On it appeared a 3D image of Beelzemon.

_"Beelzemon. Level: Mega. Type: Demon Lord. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits, Wind Guardians, Metal Empire, Dark Area._

_One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena" (Eggplant). Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak._

_Attacks: Darkness Claw, Double Impact and Heartbreak Shot."_

"Okay..." Zyra then picked the notebook out of her hiding place beneath the bed. She passed a few chapters which described how Yaamon digivoluved to Impmon, Kamiya Thomas and his partner Gaomon, Operation: Bubble Bath (which made her laugh) and the part where Arisa and Impmon beat down a Green Coredramon using the cards of the Celestial Angels.

_'We were still stuck in the wood and Impmon seemed to have nightmares. He told me the dreams were about his past as a Demon Lord and that made me worried. It seems like Impmon hates Lucemon the most. Though, I managed to cheer him up. Leater, we found our 'rescusing team'*...'_

_*None of them was really happy to see us alive._

_'...and were brought back to the Organisation, with everyone stunned that we managed to defeat a Coredramon.'_

"Well, well, who'd thought that?" Zyra muttered. She was now 100% sure that the Beelzemon she met early was actually Arisa's partner. That made her even more excited since she could now see/read what his past was.

_'A few days leater we had a family meeting. Of course, mine family had to embaress me in front of Impmon, but at least, it looked like I had a normal family. Ken's favored more their older son Sam; Akari's mother was the whole time on the phone, bearly paying attention to her daughter; and Akira's family didn't even visit him. I wanted to cheer him up leater, but he just yelled at me. I felt sorry for him, especially since I leater found out that his father left his family. I found out from Ken that Akira and BlackAgumon/BlackGreymon battled a MegaSeadramon and that BlackAgumon Matrix Digivoluved to BlackMetalGreymon.'_

Zyra flipped the page and read the next entrance.

_'I and Impmon got again caught into detention. But we didn't do anything wrong, really! We just threw paper plans at Megumi-sensei and she had a temper-tantrum. Anyways, Ken and Wormmon did their test today and Stingmon digivoluved to JewelBeemon, making him pass to the next class. He's a lucky guy.*'_

_*At last, he made up with his brother. But I guess neither I'd be happy if I would be in the shadow of an older sibling._

"Me neither." Zyra muttered.

_'Akari was the next one taking her test. I watched and Impmon watched her and LadyDevimon's battle against a Silphymon. Though, something was strange about that Silphymon. It acted like a puppet and Impmon suggested it might be controled by someone, though that was forbiden. So we deceided to find out by who.'_

"Maybe by that Yung dude." Zyra muttered.

_'I and Impmon got told to have special trainings. It turned out that our coach would be Thomas-kun and his partner Gaomon, while the rest was attending Megumi-sensei's classes. We also talked about the incidents, as a Piximon appeared. It was really sceared and mad and I guess I'd feel sorry for it if it didn't try to kill me. However, Impmon saved me and MachGaogamon killed it before it could do anything.'_

"Sheesh..."

_'Thomas-kun called, after a few days, me and Impmon for a last test. For that, we had to go to the DigiWorld. Did I mention that our bond grew day by day stronger? I was really happy about it, and Impmon seemed to be happy too. Though, I was shocked when Thomas-kun revelated that he knows about Impmon's and BlackGatomon's orgins, despite the fact only I, my classmates, Megumi and Yung knew about that. He also seemed to knew something about those labs which performed experiments on poor Digimon. He then left us and we encountered a SkullSatamon. It was tough, but Impmon Warp Digivoluved to Beelzemon to beat it and save me. It turned out (Beelzemon was pretty angry about that) that Thomas-kun watched us the whole time, though I could've died. He then gave me a strange card and then left.'_

"A strange card? Wonder what it's good for." muttered Zyra. She noticed there were only three more entrances before the end of this part.

_'I turned 14 and the final round of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament (or DRA Tournament) started. That was the whistle for me doing my first mission*.'_

_*It was also the last._

_'I and Impmon infiltrated into the tournament and gave a boy called Tsukino Satoshi a fake digivolution card, which was actually a black card Yung disguised for yet unknown purposes. In the finnal battle against Uzumaki Sara and her partner Lunamon*...'_

_*Who's an Olympus XII (OT)._

_'...Satoshi-kun swiped the card and ExAgumon*,...'_

_*A Royal Knight_

_'...instead digivoluving to Omnimon, he dark digivoluved to Omegamon Zwart. He then started to destroy everything and everyone around. I was stunned and shocked, since I knew it was my fault for not realizing earlier that the Hackers Organisation was evil and Yung controled Omegamon. However, the card Thomas-kun gave me was a White Reverting Card, which turned Omegamon back to ExAgumon. I then quitted at the Organisation.'_

"So that's what really happened." muttered Zyra.

_'I and Impmon walked around the DigiWorld and he tried to cheer me up. He even told me he was proud that he's my partner. I was soooo happy! Only, my happnies was distrubed by Akari, Ken, Akira, Lilithmon, GranKuwagamon and BlackWarGreymon. Yung send them to punish me and Impmon. We managed to escape the boys, but Akari and Lilithmon cornered us at an temple and Beelzemon and I battled them. Suddenly, the temple broke apart buring me and Beelzemon while the other two escaped.'_

Zyra held her breath as she read the next entrance.

_'I woke up at the Rangers Organsation in the Real World. How it turned out, Thomas-kun was a Ranger and he and Gaomon rescused me, along with Taito-kun and Shoutmon. Commader Satsuma then told me and Impmon that our sins commited at the Tournament were forgiven as we were only Yung's puppets. Though, the Hackers Organisation moved away before the Rangers could catch them. Akari, Akira and Ken were gone, for now. And I sorta felt like a hero. Oh well, I'm pretty tired now. My parents are coming tommorow to check me and Taito-kun and Shoutmon promised me and Impmon a battle. And what's the best part, Thomas-kun kept Impmon's true nature a secret. It seems like we would now start a new life!'_

"I bet you had." said Zyra. She then heared a thunder strike and went to the window.

A dark figure was watching her.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	6. DigiSchool Crisis

Not really the best title, but hey, I was pretty inovative. Anyways, the diary entries in the past chapters were decribing the events in Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers. The entry in this one is descriebing Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 05:**

**DigiSchool Crisis**

The sun shined through the windows into Zyra's classroom. Her sensei was currently explaning something no one paid attention to. She was babbeling something about the Tamer-Partner System as well about the dangers of becoming a Tamer and how to use a D-Pod. That was something they learned since the kindergarden.

Zyra already knew everything. Her father was a scientist and told her already everything she could know about the System, even the part she didn't get taught at school. Her mother and her cousin had a Digimon partner so she saw how the System worked in reality. Also, she had her own freakin' D-Pod. If that wasn't enough...

SLAM!

Everyone jumped as the teacher slammed a big book at her table waking everyone up. Zyra looked around. Takato was now wide awake, staring at the teacher with wide eyes. Satoru rubbed his elbow since he hit himself on the table. The rest was also startled.

"I hope this had drawn your attention." The teacher hissed angrily. Everyone either gulped or sweatdropped. The teacher then looked at a boy. He had brown skin and short spiked hair. He stood up, perfectly calm.

"Duke-kun, could you please repeat what I have said?" said the sensei. Duke Zatch gave a deep sigh.

"You were talking about the Tamer-Digimon System." he said.

"What exactly?" asked the teacher.

"That the Tamer, and therefore his DigiSoul, is connected with his partner via D-Pod. The D-Pod system recognizes this connection and the DigiSoul and will allow a normal flow. However, the system of the D-Pod is still fragile as it has a limiter. This limiter recognizes the amount of the DigiSoul needed for any kind of Digivolution. However, if the DigiSoul is forced and passes beyond the limit, it may cause a rebound. That rebound will cause the destruction of the D-Pod and in some extreme cases the death of the Tamer and Digimon." he said.

"Good." The teacher nodded and Zatch sat. She turned to Zyra. "Araki-san. What happens when a Tamer has two Digimon?"

"The Tamer's their DigiSoul is then split into two which would mean the Tamer needs the double amount of DigiSoul. That will drain out the Tamer's energy faster then normaly. The limiter will recognize the amount of DigiSoul for two Digimon, but since the system is too fragile, controling more then two Digimon would result in a disaster as the device wasn't designed for more then two Digimon." Zyra stood up.

"And how do we call it?" asked the teacher. "Satome-kun?"

"An Overload. The DigiSoul will cause an overload since you're pushing extra energy into a system which can't gain more energy." Takato replied. The teacher seemed to be satisfied with their answers.

Outside of the school was a lone boy and his Digimon partner standing, observing the school. That duo were Tatsuya and Gumdramon, who had to watch over Zyra, even if she's at school. Gumdramon even brough binoculairs and hid himself in a tree crown, as Zyra's classroom was on the second floor. Tatsuya was meanwhile observing the surroundings.

"So, anything new?" he asked after coming back from a patrol. He showed his Ranger ID to the housekeeper, so he let the boy wander around without question.

"Nope. And what about you?" asked Gumdramon.

"Nope." Tatsuya replied and sighed. He probably felt more anxious then Zyra, since he knew what dangers she has to face. He was still a beginner Ranger and couldn't control his DigiSoul very well, which meant that the Digivolution was currently impossible. The only reason why he got this task was because he was Zyra's cousin. Though, he knew this would be very hard as he wasn't a very good liar and Zyra could easily get any information from him.

"Do you think we should tell her what's going on?" asked Gumdramon. Tatsuya frowned.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea: 'Hey Zyra, you know what? I'm following you only to protect you from 7 freakin' Demons who want to kill you for an unknown reason. How about an ice?' She'll think I'm nuts!" Tatsuya replied sarcastically.

"Ain't you already?" Gumdramon replied bitterly and continued to watch Zyra. "I think she'd believe that."

"Thank you." Tatsuya muttered, annoyed.

"The Commander will have to tell her, sonner or leater. I mean, it won't be a secret once the Demon Lords take action." said Gumdramon.

"I wonder why they didn't stay dead." Tatsuya leaned on the tree and crossed his arms.

"Who knows." Gumdramon shrugged. "But according to the rumors I heared, their data will this time get deleted forever. Serves them right. Though Zyra will sure need more protection then us two."

"She told me she wanted to find a partner, but no one fitted her. Like, she couldn't feel any connection to those Digimon." said Tatsuya.

"Like you felt a connection with me? It's pretty hard nowadays for humans and Digimon to partner up as their DigiSouls need to sync." said Gumdramon. A flash of a girl with a dragon on her T-shirt passed through his mind. He smiled.

"Yep, I'm a lucky guy." Tatsuya said.

DemiDevimon felt nervous as he was roaming around the school ground. He felt like someone stalked on him. After what he heared from Tatsuya, that feeling only grew even though he knew he wasn't the victim.

"You didn't change since the last time I saw ya."

DemiDevimon jumped outta his skin and yelped. He turned around and saw Beelzemon being leaned on a tree in the school backyard. Since no one was outside, no one saw them and there was also a high wall surrounding the school grounds.

"L-lord Beelzemon..." DemiDevimon gulped. Beelzemon had a smug smile.

"Well, well, ain't ya happy ta see yer ol' master?" asked Beelzemon.

"I-I..." DemiDevimon was speachless. He was divided by his loyality to Beelzemon and his loyality to Zyra. He knew why Beelzemon was here and in any other situation, he would call for help. However, he was still loyal to the Demon Lord of Gluttony like he had been before. Though, now, he was just afraid and worried.

Beelzemon noticed that DemiDevimon lacked the usually cheerfulness he had when his master was nearby. His smile dissapeared and DemiDevimon held his breath while waiting for the Demon Lord's reaction.

"It seems like somethin' had changed. I should've expected tha'." he said.

"L-Lord Beelzemon, m-my apolo..." DemiDevimon was cut off by Beelzemon.

"There's no need for that. But keep in mind. You're still MY servant." the last sentence was a hiss.

"I understand, master-" DemiDevimon sweatdropped.

"And how many times do I hafta tell ya to not call me master?" asked Beelzemon.

"I'm sorry." DemiDevimon finnaly squeaked out.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

The melody formed bell ringing announced the break. Most of the students, and even profesors, went out to enjoy the beauitful day. On the corridor, Zyra encountered Chie.

"Hi, want to come with me? I'm going behind the school." said Chie.

"Sure." Zyra nodded, but then slapped her forehead. "Ow, man, I forgot the lunch." she turned to Chie. "It's in my backpack and I left it in my classroom. You go and I'll come soon."

Chie nodded and watched Zyra running towards her classroom, before she went down the staircase to the entrace into the building.

Zyra noticed that her classroom was empty except Satoru, who looked through the window. She didn't pay much attention to him and took her backpack.

Just as Zyra was about to enter a corridor which would lead her to the first floor, her D-Pod started to biep like crazy.

"O,o..."

This wasn't a good sign.

Suddenly she heared a loud crash and an explosion. The whole building shook.

Tatsuya and Gumdramon runned towards the building, avoiding the crowd of students who panicked. They also heared the explosions but they didn't know where the source of those attacks was. While the school staff tried to calm the students down, the students all hurried towards the nearest exit.

"We have an attack." he pressed the button on the communicator which was on his ear. "Yes, it's at Zyra's school." He then stopped and looked around. "There are 3 DeviDramons. Yes, I understand. The top priority is the savety of innocent civilians."

"What did the Commander say?" asked Gumdramon.

"He'll send Akuma-san and two other Rangers. We need to make sure no one, especially Zyra-chan, get's hurt." Tatsuya said and turned to the nearest DeviDramon.

_"Devidramon. Level: Champion. Type: Evil Dragon. Attribute: Virus. Family: Unknown, Nightmare Soldiers. _

_It is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon". As a demon beast that was summoned from the Dark Area by the messenger of darkness, Devimon, there are no other Digimon as evil as it is. Although it is a Dramon-species Digimon, its limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its tenacious legs and wings. Its personality is wickedness itself, so it is unmoved by a spirit of compassion. If it glares at them with its four eyes burning in deep crimson, the opponent becomes unable to move, and it will chop up their unresisting body. Also, the tip of its tail is able to open up and take on the shape of a claw, which can skewer the opponent. This Digimon was probably produced by the evil feelings of Hackers who were abusing the Computer Network for their own selfish desires._

_Attacks: Crimson Claw, Red Eyes and Demonic Gale."_

"**Crimson Claw**!" One of the DeviDramon directed his attention to the Ranger. Tatsuya and Gumdramon had to 'dive' to escape it.

"I hate this." Gumdramon stated.

"Tatsu!"

The two heared a female familiar voice. Tatsuya noticed Chie who apporached them. She was unharmed, except the dirt in her hair and face.

"Nagano-chan, do you know where Zyra-chan is?" asked Tatsuya.

"She's still inside." said Chie. "And the front door is baricaded by some junk."

"Oh, no." Tatsuya and Gumdramon startled.

"Ryuu, look!" Dracomon poined at the crowd who were escaping the school attacked by DeviDramon. He and Ryuu were coming back from a delivery task. The two then runned towards the crowd. He was surprised as he found Takato.

"What's going on?" he asked the boy.

"Something attacked the school. I only heared an explosion and smoke." said Takato.

"Is everyone out?" asked Takato's homeroom teacher.

"No! Araki and Zetsubo-san are still trapped in there!" replied Zatch. Ryuu frowned and he and Dracomon runned through the crowd towards the school.

Zyra coughed heavily. A part of the school catched on fire and the smoke made her eyes itch. She tried to remember what she learned while the fire-alarm trainings. She crouched, crawling on all four. She then opened her backpack and put the goggles on her eyes, shielding them from the smoke.

_'And now someone should tell me it's a stupid idea carring around goggles.'_ she thought as she held her breath as long as she could, to not breath in the smoke. She first wanted to go to the exit, but realized she forgot about Satoru. He was still in the classroom!

Zyra took out a rug and a bottle of water, soaking the rug and putting it on her mouth. It wasn't a bottle with oxygen, but she had nothing else and it helped her a bit.

She heared an another explosion.

_'Why didn't the fire alarm start?'_ she wondered as she looked at sprinklers on the roof._ 'There's probably a malofunction in the system.'_

She knew that the sprinklers would activate automatically if there was fire. Now, they didn't even gave an alarm.

"Satoru!" Zyra called out. She managed to come to the corridor where her classroom was. A bit further down the corridor was engulfed by fire. _'Damn! If I don't hurry up, we'll all fly. Without a plane.'_

Not all of the comgraphs were fire-proof.

Zyra entered her classroom. She saw that the room was in bad shape. A part of the roof fell and the windows were broken. Some of the comgraphs catched on fire and exploded.

"Satoru-kun!" Zyra coughed. The boy didn't reply. Black smoke spread through her room and Zyra entered it. Her eyes wided as she saw the boy under a wardrobe. He was unconsicious.

Zyra tried to lift the wardrobe, but it was too heavy.

"Satoru-kun, wake up!" she yelled and coughed again. The smoke found it's way into her lungs. The boy didn't even flinch. She fell on her knees. "Help!"

But no one seemed to hear her.

A 16 year old looked at the building which catched on fire. He knew it was a school.

He was tall, with messy blond hair and gold eyes. He wore a white hodded jacket over a black shirt and had black jeans. The hood was on his head. Next to him stood a normal species Agumon.

"Nate, something's going on here." Agumon said. Drake Nathan nodded.

"I know. Let's find out what." said Nathan.

"Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon jumped at one DeviDramon, but it kicked him down so he hit the ground.

"Gumdramon, are you alright?" Tatsuya helped his partner to get up.

"I wonder where the promised reinforce is." replied Gumdramon. Chie was with them.

"For now, you two have to hold the ground here." she said.

"G Shurunen!" A beam shot hit one of the DeviDramon. They directed their attention to the intruder.

"Ryuu-kun?!" Tatsuya blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was passing by and though you'd need some help." Ryuu replied.

"We definetly do." Chie replied. Ryuu summoned his green-redish DigiSoul as two fireball attacks hit the DeviDramon. They all looked back. Akuma and his two partners were running towards them. He didn't say anything, but glared at the DeviDramon. Ryuu, who was curious about the Ranger, analyzed his two partners.

_"Agumon (Savers ver.). Level: Rookie. Type: Dinosaur. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Dragon's Roar._

_A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat._

_Attacks: Pepper Breath, Spitfire Blast, Sharp Claw, Baby Volcano, Sharper Claw and Baby Claw._

_Impmon. Level: Rookie. Type: Mini Devil Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nightmare Soldiers. _

_It has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side._

_Attacks: Infernal Funnel, Badda-Boom, Pillar of Fire, Machine Gun Kick, Dark Song and Night of Blizzards."_

"The DeviDramon's are Champion Level." Tatsuya turned to the older boy. Akuma nodded and summoned his bright red DigiSoul. Ryuu meanwhile directed his own into his D-Pod.

_[Shinka Theme We Are Xros Heart by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data Load!" Ryuu exclaimed as he pressed his palm on the port. He then extended his hand and the D-Pod shined.

"Dracomon, Digivoluves to..."

Dracomon got covered in a DigiEgg like cocoon made of data in a green-redish color. His skin got ripped off and his data changed, matching the size and appearance of a blue winged dragon. The DigiEgg exploded and he roared, striking a pose.

"Coredramon!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data, Double Load!" Akuma exclaimed. as he pressed his palm on the port. He then extended his hand and the D-Pod shined in two colors, one dark red and the other bright red.

"Agumon, Digivoluves to..."

Agumon got covered in a DigiEgg like cocoon made of data which was in a bright red color. His skin got ripped off and his data changed, matching the size and appearance of an orange dinosaur. The DigiEgg exploded and he roared, striking a pose.

"GeoGreymon!"

"Impmon, Digivoluves to..."

Impmon got covered in a DigiEgg like cocoon made of data which was in a dark red color. His skin got ripped off and his data changed, matching the size and appearance of a humanoid demon. The DigiEgg exploded and he slashed with his claws, striking a pose.

"Devimon!"

Zyra put all her strenght into trying to lift the heavy wardrobe, but it was too much for her to handle. And with every second, it was harder and harder for her to breath.

"Don't worry, Satoru-kun, I'll help you. Somehow..." she trailed off as she tried again to lift the wardrobe.

Suddenly, it became much easier for her to lift it. She looked around and saw Beelzemon next to her. Her eyes wided.

He was helping her!

"Pull him outta there." hissed Beelzemon. Zyra nodded and did so. Beelzemon put the wardrobe down and lift the, still unconsicious Satoru. "Follow meh."

Zyra nodded and coughed again. She just hoped she'd have enough energy for getting the hell outta here.

_"GeoGreymon. Level: Champion. Type: Dinosaur. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Dragon's Roar._

_It is a unique Digimon that is conjectured to be a subspecies of Greymon. Its body and the carapace on its head have also developed like a full-length lethal weapon, and its appearance has become more aggressive._

_Attacks: Mega Flame, Mega Burst, Horn Impulse, Mega Shot, Mega Roar and Mega Volcano."_

"All mega." commented Chie as Ryuu anaylzed GeoGreymon.

_"Devimon. Level: Champion. Type: Fallen Angel. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Dark Area._

_Its body is clad in jet-black cloth. Although it was originally a shining Angemon-species Digimon, it became a fallen angel when it was won over to the Dark Side and fell to the Dark Area. As proof of that, the Mark of Evil surfaced dramatically on its chest. It has a fiendish personality, but due to its cunning it is also an extraordinarily creative thinker. It is said that those who have stared into its two eyes, which shine a deep crimson, are mind-controlled and completely dominated by Devimon._

_Attacks: The Touch of Evil and Death Hand."_

"Three vs. three. We should be able to win this." said Ryuu.

"**Blue Flare Breath**!" Coredramon fired a stream of blue flaming breath from his mouth. It hit the nearest DeviDramon, which made it roar angrily. Some of the data on its skin started to float away.

"**The Touch of Evil**!" Devimon extended his hands to claw into the second DeviDramon.

"**Crimson Claw**!" The DeviDramon countered with his claws, trying to tear Devimon apart.

"**Mega Shot**!" GeoGreymon shielded Devimon from DeviDramon's attack, firing a fire blast at the dark dramon Digimon.

"**Mega Flame**!" The fireball attack was a direct hit and reduced the DeviDramon to data bits. However, the one hit by Coredramon appeared behind GeoGreymon.

"Watchout!" Devimon yelled as GeoGreymon turned his head back.

"**Strike Bomber**!" Coredramon used his tail to slam the DeviDramon into the ground.

"**Mega Volcano**!" GeoGreymon then breathed out a huge fireball and caused a huge explosion, deleting the DeviDramon.

"Okay, that were two. Now, where's the last?" asked Tatsuya. Everyone else also realized the last one was gone. Suddenly, an another explosion was heared, which shook the earth.

"Zyra! Satoru!" Chie cried out.

"Damnit! It's blocked!" hissed Beelzemon as he and Zyra reached the main entrance. Roof parts covered it.

"There exists a an emergency exit. But it's on the other side of the school." Zyra explained. She then coughed. Beelzemon frowned.

"Lead teh way." he said. Zyra nodded and the Demon Lord Digimon followed her. They didn't got much away as suddenly as an explosion shook the ground. It revelated an exit to the backyard. Through which a DeviDramon came. Beelzemon gritted his teeth.

_'I told them ta not interupt. How hard is tha' ta understand!?'_

He then put down Satoru and faced the DeviDramon.

"**Demonic Gale**!" The DeviDramon created a shockwave and fired it at Beelzemon. It hit the ground, creating a wave of smoke, out of which the Demon Lord of Gluttony emerged. His claws were bathed in a dark purple color.

"**Darkness Claw**!"

Beelzemon slashed at DeviDramon, leaving deep, bloody scars on his head. DeviDramon roared in pain.

"**Double Impact**!" Still in the air, Beelzemon pulled out his Berenjena shot guns and unloaded his amo at the DeviDramon, killing it. He then absorbed the data.

Zyra stared with open jaw at him. She startled as she heared steps. Beelzemon heared them to and gave Zyra a glance, before walking away.

"Zyra!"

"Satoru!"

Chie, Tatsuya, Gumdramon, Ryuu, Dracomon, Akuma, Impmon and Agumon arrived.

"Zyra-chan, are you alright?" Chie hugged the girl. She then noticed Satoru. "What happened to him?!"

"He's still alive, don't worry." Zyra replied. "Just tired."

She then closed her eyes, as she heared the sirens of the ambulance and firefighters.

"As well as I am." She then drifted away into the nothingess.

**xXx**

Beelzemon watched the humans and Digimon putting down the fire. He was well hidden in a nearby empty street, together with DemiDevimon, who had a worried expression on his face. He wanted to go there to make sure Zyra is alright, but he had no idea how to tell Beelzemon that.

After a while, Beelzemon turned around and walked away.

"Ya can go back to them." he said. DemiDevimon cheered up.

"Thank you, Lord Beelzemon." he bowed and then flew to the school. Beelzemon turned his head back, with an indifferent expression on his face. He then sighed and shook it, countining his walk.

_'I'll have a little chit chat with Luce coz this wasn't part of the plan.'_ he thought angrily.

**xXx**

Zyra woke up in the city hospital. It was about 20:15 and she looked around. Her room was empty and the moonlight fell into the room through the window. Zyra noticed she was wearing her own pyamas, knowing that her mother brought it. On the cupboard was her school bag and her goggles.

Zyra reached for the bag and took out Arisa's diary. She then turned on the lamp which was next to her bed and started to read the next entry. She already passed several entries which descriebed Arisa's and Beelzemon's traning at Chiaki's place, Beelzemon reaching the Blast Mode, the start of the DRA Tournament as well as meeting Matsumi Kenny, Terriermon, Hagane Dean, Veemon, Kamiya Rene (who was Thomas' little sister), Renamon, Kinue Akita Dorumon, Satome Takuto and Guilmon; the battle with Akari and BlackGatomon and Ken and Wormmon; the adventure in the cave and the parts what happened to Blaze Shawn, Coronamon, Noah (as well as Wizardmon's search for Crusadermon), Nora (Zyra was surprised as she read Nora was actually a Humanoid Digital Creature and Yggdrassils creating), Cole and Melody.

_'We finnaly reached our destination: the Primary Village. The place was a sort of rest stop for Tamers and Digimon. Of course, there existed more, like the Green Village, Shoutomon's home village, but the Primary Village was the nearest. It was sorta a cross of the Primary Village from Digimon Adventure and the Village of Beginnings from Digimon Frontier with the same role: provide a temporary home and protection to every DigiTama, Baby and In-Training leveled Digimon. It's caretaker was a Swanmon. We all were looking around as suddenly Impmon came back with a Calumon in tow.'_

"What?" said Zyra, blinking in surprise. No one told her that in the Tamers team was a Calumon. Zyra wondered if it might be possible that the Calumon she knows was the very same Calumon that once acompanied the Tamers. 'Well, there's supposed to be only one Calumon, right?'

_'Calumon seemed to be pretty attached to Imp, probably because Impmon helped him when he got stuck into a bush. Suddenly, a girl apporached us. She reminded me on Kato Juri from Digimon Tamers. She had the same outfit and hairstyle, but a different eye and hair color and her clothes were also in a different color. She was acompanied by an Elecmon and seemed to be befriended with Calumon. She told us her name is Motmiya Hikaru.'_

"Hmm,..." Zyra stopped reading and reached for her PCD and called Kanna. After some ringing, Kanna's face appeared on the screen.

"Moshi, moshi, Usagi Kanna here." she said.

"Hi Kanny, it's me." said Zyra. Kanna smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Zyra-chan, I'm glad you called me. I heared what happened to my exschool. Are you alright? Are the others okay?" asked Kanna.

"Everyone's fine. I blackened out and woke up in the hospital." Zyra replied.

"Are you hurt, Calu?" Calumon appeared on the screen.

"I just breathed in some smoke but otherwise, I'm fine. Remember the wardrobe at the bottom of the classroom? It fell on Satoru-kun." said Zyra. Kanna put her hand on her mouth in disbelief.

"OMG, is he fine?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I guess he's at the hospital too. Maybe I'll visit him." said Zyra.

"And what about the school? Was it heavily damaged?" asked Kanna.

"Pretty heavily, I'd say. Some of the gadgets exploded, particulary those in our classroom and there's a hole in the back of the school. I guess we won't go to school for a few weeks. I'm sure everyone else is celebrating it." said Zyra. Kanna giggled.

"You're lucky. I wish I wouldn't have to go to school." said Kanna.

"So, how are you doing at the Digimon Academy?" asked Zrya. "Which rank have you reached?"

"I'm fine. The Academy is really cool but, you know... I have to learn a lot." said Kanna. "I'm currently at Rank: I-."

There was a ranking system for each Tamer. It descreibed the particular level the Tamer reached. It was just like a normal grading system and the Tamer could progress and reach a new rank or get his rank decreased. Usually, the rank of the Tamer depended on the experience of the Tamer and the Digimon, and sometimes on the level of the Digimon. There were 7 ranks and each had three subranks: B-, B, B+, I-, I, I+, R-, R, R+, C-, C, C+, U-, U, U+, M-, M, M+, E-, E, E+. The first six ranks were based on the six main levels of a Digimon: Baby, In-Traning, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. The seventh was the Expert Rank, meaning the Tamer reached his full potential. In Digimon leveling, it would descriebe the Super Ultimate level.

"Congrants. I mean, you're only a week at your new school, but you moved already to the second rank." said Zyra.

"I doubt I will get a higher rank then R or R+. You know that the ranks also depend on the level of the Digimon, not only on the grades of the Tamer." said Kanna. "And speaking of that, Calumon discovered his healing powers, so we're working on them instead of batteling."

"Calu, calu! I helped today at the nurse wing." said Calumon proudly.

"Great!" Zyra smiled. "There's something I'd like to ask you Calumon."

"What?" Calumon's ears expanded as he looked curiously at Zyra.

"Do you know anyone named Motimiya Hikaru?" asked Zyra.

"Hikaru?" Calumon blinked, confused. He then shift his eyes upwards, as he tried to remember someone with that name. "Caluuu..."

He knew that the name was familiar, but he just couldn't remembered. He remembered though a voice; a sweet voice of a girl. And he remembered that it was connected with laughter, happines and friendship.

But he couldn't recall the face of the girl.

"Calu..." He lowered his head and shook it.

"Okay then." said Zyra, a bit dissapointed.

"Why were you asking?" asked Kanna. She indeed remembered the name. In her history book was written that Hikaru was one of the Legendary Tamers.

"Just to see his reaction." said Zyra and shrugged. "I need to go now to sleep. I'll call you tommorow."

"Okay, bye." Calumon and Kanna said.

"Bye." Zyra then placed her PCD on the cupboard and looked at the diary.

_'What else were they hiding from us?'_ thought Zyra.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	7. The Quest Revealed!

Alright, here's the OC list I got:

-Nathan Drake: Agumon, Wizardmon (RK) and Hikari Nora: D'Arcmon - **Tamer of the Zero Unit**

**-**Laura "Blaze" Mizuki: Mervamon, Sparrowmon and Erik King - **Jackpot 2**

**-**Akuma Tsubasa: Agumon, Impmon - **ShadowLDrago**

**-**Zatch Duke: Kamemon - **RalesMcCoy**

**-**Sousoke Yamada: Agumon X, Gabumon X - **OmegaInferno**

**-**Kitomi Hiragawa: Dobermon, Tinkermon - **TheGreatElisaMousy**

I think that's everyone. Though, there are still two people who owe me their OC's and they know it. The OC posting is now closed (except for the two who I already conntacted).

Keep reading and reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 06:**

**The Quest Revealed**

A day passed and Zyra and Satoru were released from the hospital. Surprisingly, Satoru wasn't injured, except some scratches and bruises. The doctors told him he had luck. Still Satoru wondered how Zyra brought him all the way down to the backyard of the school. Zyra didn't tell anyone about Beelzemon. She deceided is should be kept a secret, until she finds out what the Demon Lord of Gluttony wants from her.

She was currently at home, reading Arisa's diary. She didn't have to go to school since it was repaired from the damage the DeviDramon caused. Zyra already passed the entries about Calumon's encounter with Akari and the beginning of the Arena Battles in Alpha D-City, where Arisa met Noah, Wizardmon, Ken's brother Sam, MarineAngemon, Miko, Monodramon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Ami and Opossumon as well as the battles between Hikaru and Dean and Kenny and Akita. She was currently reading the last part of the battle between Arisa and Noah.

_'...Wizardmon realized that Impmon was actually the Demon Lord Beelzemon. He seemed to be very angry and stunned. Noah let him digivoluve to Dynasmon and he mentioned something about Beelzemon's former teammate had done to him.*'_

_*It turned out that Lucemon destroyed Dynasmon's hometown and killed his best friend Crusadermon._

"That's horrible." muttered Zyra.

_'The two countined batteling and both fired their strongest attacks at each other. Beelzemon seemed to have the upper hand and his Corona Destroyer beat Dynasmon's Dragon Breath. When I looked at the board I saw that Beelzemon only had 10HP left. We were close to losing the battle and honestly, Noah-kun and Dynasmon were definetly one of the strongest teams I ever met. Though, when I and Impmon apporached them, both left coldly as soon as they found out I was partnered with a Demon Lord. I can't blame them. The Demon Lords indeed did some horrible things in the past and it was just natural that everyone despises or fears them.'_

"You're probably right." said Zyra, remembering Beelzemon's actions. Why was he helping her anyways?

"Zyra!"

Zyra then closed the diary and hid it. She then went to the kitchen where her mother waited for her, together with DemiDevimon, Tatsuya and Gumdramon.

"'sup?" she asked.

"We're going to the Rangers HQs." said Misao.

"Why?" asked Zyra.

"You'll see." Misao sighed.

_'I don't like the tone of that.'_ Zyra thought.

**xXx**

The five finally arrived at the Rangers HQs. Tatsuya lead them to Commader: Takashi Kenji. Zyra wondered why everyone was in such a bad mood. She didn't get an answer, so she looked at the Commander, expecting him to tell her what's going on. The Commader gave her a sign to sit down, so she sat on the nearest chair. Her mother sat on the other, while Tatsuya leaned against the wall.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we have called you here." said Takashi-san.

"To tell me what the hell is going on and why everyone's acting like the Doom's Day is coming?" Zyra replied with a question.

"Not exactly. But, yes, I will explain you why I called you." said Takashi. "Remember the incident which happened to your school two days ago?"

Zyra noddded.

"Well, I believe that that wasn't an incident at all. Are you familiar with the story of the 7 Great Demon Lords?"

_'More then familiar.'_ Zyra thought, but she simply nodded. "We learned at school about them."

"Our theory is that the Demon Lords send the DeviDramon to attack the school. To attack one person in particular. You." said Takashi.

_'I'm an assasian. That's what ya should know. For now.'_ Beelzemon's words passed thorough Zyra's head. She deceided to show no emotion. "But that's ridicolous. I mean, I didn't do anything to make them angry at me. Why should they attack me?"

"Because of this." Takashi placed a piece of paper in a plastic bag on the table. Zyra noticed it was very old, yet the letters were readable. She read it.

"Once the Crests Unite, the Tamer, the descedant of the Balance and Humility will be revelated and put an end to the Demons. Once and forever." Zyra's eyes narrowed. "Who the heck wrote such a stupid sentence?"

"It was found next to the dead bodies of the Shadow Tamers. We assume their partners were involved into their deaths." said Takashi. Zyra's eyelids lift.

_'What?'_ She gave only a confused look towards Takashi.

"Since the 7 Digivices, which belonged to the Shadow Tamers turned into a new Digivice, your D-Pod; we're now sure that you're the one this prophecy speaks about." said Takashi.

"That's ridicolous. It says 'the descedant of Balance and Humility'. I don't remember having any-"

"That's because I kept it secret from you." said Misao suddenly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Zyra.

"Zyra-chan, you and I are both descendants of Akinari and Arisa. They were my grandparents and are your great grandparents." said Misao. Zyra felt like she'd fall down, if she didn't sit on the chair.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me earlier instead giving me such a heartattack!?" she said.

"I was only protecting you." said Misao firmly.

"Like that helped..." Zyra replied, rolling her eyes. "And how did you know that I was the one in the prophecy. Aside the fact I'm the great grandaughter of two Legendary Tamers."

"Your DigiSoul had an interesting reaction towards the Digimon when you tried to find your partner. It never synced with any Digimon you ever apporached. That would mean there's a special Digimon chosen to be your partner." said Takashi.

"Which I have to find." Zyra ended the sentence. Takashi nodded.

"Since you had no luck at the DigiNursery, you'll be send to the DigiWorld." he said.

"What?!" The sentence was exclaimed by both Misao and Zyra. Zyra was rather happy, while Misao was horrified.

"I know what you're thinking, Araki-san. But that's the only way to get her her own partner and make sure she won't get killed." said Takashi.

"But what about the Demon Lords? Zyra will be then presented on a silver plate if she goes there." Misao replied worriedly.

"She won't go alone. Tatsuya and Akuma-kun will acompany her. As well as one of the Digimon that trains our new Rangers: BantyoLeomon. Be assured, she'll have the best bodyguards." said Takashi.

"And when are we going?" asked Zyra impatiently.

"Tommorow morning. I'll tell your homeroom teacher and your headmaster what's going to so you'll get the permission to not to go to school till the end of this week. Ain't the summer holidays starting soon?" said Takashi.

"Yepp." Zyra replied happily. "But I have one question: why would the Demon Lords think I'd kill them?"

"Because of what was written in the prophecy. It's your destiny." said Takashi. Zyra's eyes narrowed.

"First, it's a stupid destiny. I won't kill anyone just because it was written on a sheet of paper. Second, I'm not a DigiDestenied, so no one will command me around." she said firmly. "And third. I met Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony about three times. He had enough opportunities to kill me and yet he didn't. Why would the others do that?" she then swiftly covered her mouth, sweatdropping. 'O,o...'

"What did you saaaaaay?!" Misao's eyes wided in shock. Tatsuya sighed.

"Well, that's typical Zyra. She's always oblivious to an obvious danger." he said.

"I'm not!" replied Zyra and stood up, turning to Tatsuya.

"Yes you are!" Tatsuya replied.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"ZYRA, TATSUYA STOP IT!"

Tatsuya and Zyra stopped as Misao yelled at them. Both sweatdropped. Misao stood up and grabbed Zyra's shoulders.

"Have you any idea how close you were do be killed?!" she said, with tears in her eyes.

"M-mom..." Zyra was now sceared of her mother. Misao never acted like this. She then shook her head. "N-no. Really, if someone wanted to kill me, I'd be already dead."

"Zyra-san." Takashi stood up. "Can you tell me where Beelzemon is now?"

Zyra thought about the hideout she showed Beelzemon.

"No, I have no idea. He just appeared here and there and vanished before I could say anything or talk with him." said Zyra. DemiDevimon lowered his head. He actually knew Zyra was telling a lie. Or at least half of the truth. Knowing his master, he sure talked with Zyra.

'Why is she protecting him then?' DemiDevimon wondered. "Misao-chan. If it will make you feel better, I will also acompany Zyra-chan."

"That would be good." Misao sighed. On Zyra's face formed a smirk.

"I just can't wait till this adventure starts!" she said.

**xXx**

"Okay, now Gallantmon, Shield of the Just!" exclaimed Zyra. The holo-Gallantmon fired a blast, destroying Zatch's holo-WereGarurumon and reducing his D-Points to zero.

"Not bad. This the first time you actually beat me." said Zatch, not a bit dissapointed that he lost.

"Oh, well, 3 times losing in a row is enough for me to learn how to beat you." Zyra rubbed her head. Zatch nodded and walked away, while Zyra walked over to Chie, Satoru and Takato. The four deceided to meet a the Dome to hang out and have some battles.

"Is anyone thirsty? My throat feels like Sahara." said Chie.

"Why not?" said Takato. "Though, I wonder one thing."

"What?" asked Zyra.

"What the hell is Zetsubo-kun doing here?" said Takato.

"Zyra-san saved my life and I'm here to pay the debt off." said Satoru.

"No, really, you don't need to pay me any debt." said Zyra. "I mean, if I didn't forget my backpack, I wouldn't have even known you were still in the classroom."

"Still, I'm thankful." Satoru replied. Takato frowned and jumped between them.

"Speaking of thankful, how about something to drink. You pay." he said. Satoru looked at Zyra, who shrugged.

"Alright." replied the boy.

The four were leater sitting at a café bar in the Dome, all drinking orange juice or lemonade.

"I still wonder how did you manage to lift that heavy wardrobe and bring me out of the classroom." said Satoru, looking at Zyra. Zyra played with her straw.

"I can't tell you." she said.

"Why?" asked Takato.

"Coz it's a secret." she said.

"Now you're sounding like a little child." Chie commented.

"Speaking of little child, Riley went today with mom to the DigiNursery." said Takato, who suddenly was in bad mood.

"Satome-kun, shame on you." said Satoru. "Your little sister will get a partner before you."

"Shad up." hissed Takato. Satoru smirked.

"Guys, there's a special reason I called you all." announced Zyra, still playing with the straw, mixing her lemonade with it.

"And that would be?" asked Chie.

"I'm going to the DigiWorld." said Zyra.

"Wow, that's cool!" said Takato.

"Really, Satome-kun. Every little kid knows that they just have to go to the transport center and puff, they're in the DigiWorld." said Satoru.

"Takato-san apperantly dosen't know it." Chie giggled. Takato sweatdropped.

"I also think you shouldn't be so exicted, coz I'm not. It will be dangerous." said Zyra.

"Why?" asked Chie.

"Because..." Zyra trailed off, thinking what the best way will be to tell them. "I'm the descedant of Bunya Arisa and Araki Akinari and that's why the 7 Great Demon Lords want to kill me."

_'Well, it didn't sound that bad.'_ Zyra added as an afterthought, sweatdropping as she saw the stunned expressions of the three.

"WHAT!?" Takato, Chie and Satoru exclaimed.

_'Maybe it did sound a bit bad.'_ thought Zyra.

"I'm speachless." said Chie.

"Gee, I can't believe it you never told us you're the freakin' descedant of two Legendary Tamers!" said Takato, shouting. Zyra noticed the eerie looks the people and Digimon around them gave the group.

"Wait, why want the Demon Lords kill you?" asked Satoru. Zyra mentaly breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't shout.

"I have no idea. Really. All what Commander Takashi showed me was some sort of prophecy on which stood I'll kill the Demon Lords. Ain't that sounding stupid?" said Zyra.

"You're right. You're too stupid for that. I wonder why they didn't gave the task someone other." said Satoru. Zyra frowned, glaring at the boy, while Satoru smirked. He loved to tease her. Zyra held out her forefinger.

"Hey, don't forget, I saved your life." she then pointed her forefinger at Satoru. "Speak of yourself."

"Guys, you know how it says: When two people mock each other, that means they really love each other." said Chie.

"We don't love each other!" Satoru and Zyra both exclaimed, glaring at Chie.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry..." Chie held out her hands in a protective manner, sweatdropping.

"And I'm not going alone. Tatsuya-kun and Akuma-kun are going with me. Also, Commader Takashi said that one of the Rangers Digimon will follow me around as my personal bodyguard." Zyra said.

"And what will you do in the DigiWorld?" asked Chie.

"Try to find my partner. Since I had no luck at the DigiNursery." Zyra replied.

"Hey, Araki!"

Zyra froze as she heared that voice.

"I just couldn't pass and not overhear that." The four were approached by Ryuu and Dracomon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zyra.

"Gee, I'm a free man! I can go anywhere I want." Ryuu replied. Dracomon nodded.

"Or do you own the DigiDome?" added Dracomon.

"Want to join us?" asked Chie. "Zetsubo-kun is paying."

Satoru glared at Chie, while Ryuu and Dracomon sat on the nearby chairs.

"We won't stay here for too long. I need to catch up with my Guard Tamer duties." said Ryuu.

"Like, playing the postman and deliver letters and such stuff?" Satoru smirked. Ryuu frowned. "Anyways, on which rank are you?"

"C+, currently." said Ryuu. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned on the chair. "And I'm going to reach the E+ rank. Right, Dracomon?"

He looked over to his partner. Dracomon nodded.

"Sure we will." said Dracomon.

"Well, I wish you luck. There are only a few people who reached the E rank. You can count them on your fingers of one hand." said Satoru.

"And what about you, don't you want to reach the E+ rank?" asked Takato Satoru.

"Sure, but first I need to find a partner and that's harder then you think." said Satoru. "Araki-san is the living example of that."

"I will find my partner, don't worry. I already have the D-Pod." said Zyra.

"If you don't get killed at first." said Chie.

"That too." said Zyra.

"And when are you going?" asked Takato.

"Tommorow at 8 AM." said Zyra.

"Okay." said Takato. Though, Zyra noticed a sly smile on his face.

_'He's planning something.'_ she thought.

DemiDevimon knew he was doing the wrong thing. Under the excuse that he's watching Zyra, he left Misao and flew to the park. There, he arrived at the old hideout once called Guilmon's shed, which was now Beelzemon's temporary hiding place.

"So, what did ya hear?" asked Beelzemon, who waited with crossed arms, leaned against the shed.

"Tommorow, Zyra, along with two other Rangers and a BanchoLeomon, will go to the DigiWorld." said DemiDevimon, cursing his loyality towards the Demon Lord of Gluttony. Beelzemon noticed DemiDevimon's strange behavior.

"I know what yer thinkin'." he said.

"I'm not thinking anything." said DemiDevimon nervously. He sweatdropped.

"Yeah, right. I see that you already forgot that I know you better then anyone else. If there wasn't me, you'd swear alliance only ta Zyra and her family." said Beelzemon. "But now, you're divided. Am I right?"

DemiDevimon lowered his head, gulping. Beelzemon shook his head.

"Tsk, don't think I don't understand ya. I was long ago in the same situation. But at the end, we all find our rightful place." said Beelzemon.

DemiDevimon only nodded.

"And this is it for today's lesson." a tall, humanoid Digimon with purple wings and white aromour told a group of magician and wizard Digimon. The Digimon then excited the classroom, while the white armour claded Digimon got apporached by an angelic warrior Digimon.

"D'arcmon? What are you doing here?" he asked the other Digimon.

"Can we talk somewhere else, Dynasmon?" asked D'arcmon. Dynasmon nodded.

The two then walked out of the school. They were at Witchenly, a district in the DigiWorld, which once was a seperate DigiWorld, but merged over the years with the main DigiWorld. The school, in which Dynasmon worked as a sensei, was the Mahou Academy, a special school for Digimon who were gifted in magic.

"So, what happened?" asked Dynasmon. D'arcmon leaned over to him.

"Nora told me that the Demon Lords are back." she whispered.

"They're back!?" Dynasmon's eyes wided in shock.

"Yes." D'arcmon nodded. "According to Nora, they also know where Arisa's and Akinari's descedant is."

"This is very bad. If they kill him, then we'll all be in big trouble. Especially since the Royal Knights, Celestial Angels and Olympus XII don't exist anymore as groups." Dynasmon said darkly.

"I remember. The death of the Souveregines and King Drassil changed everything rapidly." said D'arcmon. "Also, it's not he but she."

"The kid from the prophecy is a girl?" asked Dynasmon. D'arcmon frowned.

"And what problem do you have with females?" she asked. Dynasmon sweatdropped.

"N-no, you got me wrong..." Dynasmon rose his hands in defense. Despite the fact he and D'Arcmon lived together for more then 50 years, he still was nervous when she was angry at him.

"Her name is Araki Zyra." D'Arcmon countined. "That's all what Nora knows about her. Though, she said, that, after she spied her, that Zyra-san has more in comon with Arisa and Akinari then Sasuke or Madoka."

Dynasmon nodded. Sasuke and Madoka were Arisa's and Akinari's children, and Sasuke was actually Zyra's grandfather. However, he died of cancer 5 years ago.

"And what did she say about Nate? How is he?" asked Dynasmon.

"Nathan-kun is fine. Nora says that she's proud of her son, despite the fact he dosen't remember anything of his past life. Agumon watches all the time over Nathan, though they're not partners yet. But, Nathan seems to slowly start to gain some of his memories back." said D'Arcmons. She saw Dynasmon's thoughtful expression. "Hey, don't be sad. I know you couldn't do anything to save them."

Dynasmon nodded.

"There were loses on both sides. Someone had to survive to make sure such war won't happen again." he lowered his head. "Though, we lost most of our allies and friends."

He lift his head as D'Arcmon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright. Such things happen and we cannot change them. I know how much you're missing Noah, but it really can't be undone. We have to keep up with out lifes. You should now concentrate on Nate." she said. Dynasmon nodded, and then he remembered something.

"Say, does Nora know where Shinzui is?" he asked. D'Arcmon shook her head.

"She has no idea. Shinzui and the DigiGnomes simply dissapeared after the end of the war." said D'Arcmon. Dynasmon frowned.

_'I hope she'll appear again. Now we really need any help we can get.'_ he thought.

_'...The battle between Gallantmon and MaloMyotismon was won by Gallantmon, thanks to Grani. And Takuto really had something to celebrate. I mean, Gallantmon only had 5 HP left.'_

"Seesh..." was Zyra's comment. She was again at her home and finished packing for the DigiWorld. She currently read what happened at the DRA Tournament. She was amazed by Nanami's and DemiDevimon's detective work, especially DemiDevimon spied Noah and Takuto's talk with each other.

_'...DemiDevimon observed Noah, Wizardmon, Takuto and Guilmon talking with each other. Noah accused me for being a traitor and a hazard, while Takuto and Guilmon defended me and Impmon (I really need to figure out a way to thank them for that). Noah couldn't accept it, but the theme was quickly switched to the threat which came from the Hackers. He was still suspicious of me and I couldn't blame him for not trusting me...'_

Zyra then sighed.

"Guess you had a pretty hard time." she muttered, reading through the next entries. She passed the battle between MarineAngemon and Renamon (which was won by Renamon), the part where Arisa lectured Impmon for leaving her (Zyra still found it amusing) and got interested into the part about Akari's and Ami's past.

_'... I learned that Ami and Akari were once BFF, but Akari, due being rich and popular, was only used by Ami. With other words, Akari had no real friends. And Ami also added salt to the wound. That's why I deceided to become friends with her and end this fight between the Hackers and Tamers. She was confused, and she refused, though I noticed that BlackGatomon liked the idea*.'_

_*Probably to spend more time with Impmon._

Zyra giggled at that comment and kept on reading. Unknown to her, she was observed by DemiDevimon, who opened the door a bit.

The more Zyra laughed, the more he felt shame for his traitorius behavior. He then lowered his head and walked away.

"Demi?" Zyra heared the steps and looked at the door, which was a bit open. She wondered what was going on with him.

The next day, she and DemiDevimon met up with Akuma, Impmon, Agumon, Tatsuya, Gumdramon and BanchLeomon at the Transport Center. The Transport Center had improved over the years. Instead of transporting them to random points, it now transpored them exactly to the place where the costumer wanted to go using the Data Stream system.

Zyra looked curiously at the tough lion, who was supposed to guard her.

_"BanchoLeomon. Level: Mega. Type: Beast Man. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Virus Busters, Nature Spirits._

_It lives faithful only to the "Justice" in which it trusts. It is said that only Digimon who continue to emerge victorious in battles with fierce champions, without their spirit being "broken", are able to acquire the title of "Bantyo", and in the recorded history of the Digital World, only five Digimon which possess this title have been confirmed. As it is a boss that only serves its own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", it will see them as "Evil" even if they are a being like the Royal Knights or the Celestial Digimon, and they will become an enemy that it has to eliminate. The "GAKU-RAN" worn over its shoulders is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes. It wields its prided tanto, "Dankon" ("Man's Soul"). The characters on the GAKU-RAN are a quote of Siddhartha Gautama's according to Buddhist belief which read "I alone am honored in heaven and on earth." (Tenjou tenga yuiga dokuson)_

_Attacks: King Lion, Flash Bantyo Punch, Otokogi."_

"Awesome!" said Zyra, who felt respect towards him and bowed towards BanchoLeomon. "I'm honoured that you will aid me."

"The honour is on my side." replied the lionine Digimon in a calm manner.

"So, are you ready? Have you everything you need?" asked Tatsuya.

"Aha!" Zyra nodded. She packed several things into her backpack, for which she thought to be important. Also, her backpack was designed to hold her skatespeeder, and since it wasn't that heavy, she had no problems with carring it.

"I guess that we-"

"Wait for us!"

Tatsuya was interupted by a sudden exclaim. The group turned to the origin of the yell. Satoru, Chie and Takato were running towards them, all carring backpacks.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Tatsuya.

"We're going to the DigiWorld too." said Takato.

"Wait, what?!" said Zyra, Tatsuya, Gumdramon and DemiDevimon in unsion.

"Well, when you told us you're going to the DigiWorld, we all deceided to acompany you." said Chie.

"Just to make sure you won't get into trouble." said Satoru.

"You TOLD them you're going to the DigiWorld!?" Tatsuya angrily turned to Zyra who sweatdropped.

"Wait, I never agreed that you three are coming with me." said Zyra. "And do your parents know where you're going?"

"I'm going to visit my great aunt in D-Alpha City so it ain't a big problem." said Chie. Zyra turned to Satoru and Takato who seemed to be nervous.

"Weeeell..." she taped with her feet, waiting for an answer. The two boys sweatdropped.

"I left mine parents a note." said Takato. Satoru nodded.

"You can't come with us." Tatsuya protested.

"Maybe you are a senpai, but you won't tell me what I'm doing or not." said Takato angrily. Tatsuya looked at Akuma, who shrugged.

"They can come with us, but I won't be the one responsible for their actions." the Akuma coldly replied. Tatsuya sighed. He knew that Takato and Satoru will come, despite his protests.

"Alright." Tatsuya said.

"YAY!"

He frowned as the three, including Zyra, exclaimed.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	8. D-Alpha City

Alright, OC update. Now the list looks a bit different. (-sighs- I guess you can ignore what I said in the last chapter)

-Nathan Drake: Agumon, Wizardmon (Royal Knight) and Nora Hikari: D'Arcmon - **Tamer of the Zero Unit**

**-**Laura "Blaze" Mizuki: Mervamon, Sparrowmon and Erik King: Wormmon - **Jackpot 2**

**-**Akuma Tsubasa: Agumon, Impmon - **ShadowLDrago**

**-**Zatch Duke: Kamemon - **RalesMcCoy**

**-**Sousoke Yamada: Agumon X, Gabumon X - **OmegaInferno**

**-**Kitomi Hiragawa: Dobermon, Tinkermon and Kyoko Nakayama: Biyomon - **TheGreatElisaMousy**

**-**Chihiro Hinaki: Gatomon (Celestial Angel) - **Tea M.**

The entry in the diary descriebes mainly the events of Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers. Again, thanks for the OC's, guys.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 07: **

**D-Alpha City**

"Aaaa, so this is the DigiWorld?" said Zrya. She was in awe. Not only her but Satoru and Takato, who never before were at the DigiWorld, were in awe too.

The group was in D-Alpha City (Digital Alpha City), the metropolis of the DigiWorld, placed in the Forest Plane. The DigiWorld had several Planes, and got more in the next few years. The seven main Planes were the: Desert Plane, Forest Plane, ClockWork Plane, Black-White Plane, Water Plane, Souveregin Plane and Dark Area. Now, every Plane had also sub-zones. For example, one of the Forest Plane's sub-zone was Witchenly. Some of the old places in a Plane would be also considered as sub-zones, like the Ice-Zone which was since more then 100 years a part of the Forest Plane.

Something didn't change. That were the purple-red streams of data floating above the city, the so called Data Streams. They were connected with an strange blue-green data orb, which in fact represented the Real World.

"This place is sooo cool!" said Zyra happily as the group walked through the city.

"I can agree with you." said Takato.

"This place is sure awesome." said Satoru.

"Hey, that's mine catchphrase." said Zyra. She had a habit to say 'Awesome!' everytime she thought something was awesome.

"Could you please stop acting like you're little kids?" asked Tatsuya.

"And could you please stop complaining, Hasane-kun?"

Tatsuya froze as Akuma said that. Shivers went down his spine everytime he heared Akuma talking to him. Despite being cold and calm, Akuma seemed to be more tolerating about the childish behaviour of the trio. After all, it was their first time in the DigiWorld.

"Weren't you acting also childish when you first came here?" asked Gumdramon Tatsuya.

Tatsuya simply glared at Gumdramon. Satoru, Zyra and Takato were oblivious to the two Rangers and hanged out with Chie and DemiDevimon who showed them everything and told them anything they knew about D-Alpha City. They, were joined by Akuma, who keept a cold expression, while observing the team. Agumon had also a serious expression, while Impmon started to crack jokes about the DigiWorld, making Satoru and Takato laugh.

Tatsuya sweatdropped. He then felt BanchoLeomon behind him.

"You should be aware that you ain't here the one who holds the strings, but Araki-sama." said BanchoLeomon. Tatsuya sighed.

"I still have to visit my aunt, Yori. Are you guys coming?" asked Chie.

"I'd like to explore the city." said Zyra. "But I guess we could visit your aunt first."

The rest also agreed and Chie lead the group to the place where her aunt lived. Zyra noticed that the people gave them strange looks, but she guessed it was because of BanchoLeomon, and Tatsuya and Akuma who still wore their Ranger uniform.

"Catch that thief!"

The group saw a strange, small sized fairy Digimon flying towards them with a lollipop in her hand. She was laughing, and the group also saw that she was followed by an older woman with a broom in her hands. No, chased would be the correct term.

"Stop her!" yelled the woman.

Tatsuya and Gumdramon went towards the fairy and both tried to cut off the path. However, the fairy simply flew over them.

"Losers!" she made an 'L' sign on her forehead.

"_Digi-Upgrade, Tomahawk_!" Akuma activated a D-Chip. In Agumon's and Impmon's hands appeared a Tomahawk and Agumon threw his first at the fairy. She escaped the first, but was hit by Impmon's and brought to the ground.

"Alright, alright, I give up!" said the fairy as the group surrounded her.

_"Tinkermon. Level: Rookie. Type: Fairy. Attribute: Virus._

_It is always snuggling up to Petermon, and it does its best to work with Petermon in building "Never-Ever Land", a world of children. It bounces around in the best of moods when it is with Petermon, but if it's ignored then it will angrily strike Petermon and then fly off somewhere. After that, it is happy to come looking for Petermon and meekly receive pampering. Tinkermon's wings shine, and because there is a change in the strength of the radiance when it is tense, looking at the wings' radiance is considered a good way to suss out Tinkermon's mood. It applies a paralytic nail polish to its sharply pointed, poisoned lance and nails, and if one mocks its tiny appearance, they'll suffer a massive retaliation._

_Attacks: Speed Nightmare, Nightmare Pandemic, Fairy Powder and Petermon Syndrome."_ Zyra analyzed her. Tinkermon pouted her lips. Finally, the woman arrived.

"Thank you for helping me. That Digimon should be imprisoned." she said, glaring at Tinkermon, who glared back.

"We have training camps for such Digimon. You'd better hope you won't land there." said BanchoLeomon, looking at Tinkermon. Tinkermon gulped.

"Ah, Tinkermon!"

The group heared a female voice. They were approached by a 17 year old girl with dark blue 'feathered' hair and very bright blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved black and white striped shirt under a sleeveless black hoodie, and black short shorts. She's had black knee-high boots (the kind that lace all the way up) and black fingerless gloves. On her arm was a dark grey D-Pod with white buttons. Next to the screen was a yin-yang symbol. She was acompanied by a black dog Digimon.

_"Dobermon. Level: Champion. Type: Demon Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits._

_It is a Hunter Digimon that was originally a Virus Digimon, but was converted to a Vaccine by a mutation. Similar to Snimon, despite being called a Vaccine it is a ferocious Digimon that exists solely for hunting Virus Digimon, and it can't be controlled by an ordinary Tamer._

_Attacks: Grau Lärm and Schwartz Strahl."_ Zyra read the analyzer on her D-Pod.

"Hiragawa-san, this is the last time you let that fairy making trouble at my store! Next time, I'm gonna call the Rangers!" said the woman.

"Ahem, we are Rangers." said Tatsuya. The woman sweatdropped. She was so busy with Tinkermon, she didn't notice the two Rangers.

"I'm sorry Subaru-san. It won't happen again." the girl apologized.

"You'd better be." said the woman and walked away. The girl then turned to Tinkermon... who hid now behind Dobermon.

"Tinkermon..." she said threatenly, crossing her arms and tapping with her foot at the ground.

"Yes...?" Tinkermon glanced innocently from her hiding place at the angry girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to cause trouble?" she asked angrily, boiling inside. Tinkermon flew out of her place, placing a hand under her chin.

"Lemme count..." she then started to count something on her fingers.

BUMP!

Everyone in Zyra's team sweatdropped as the girl punched Tinkermon. A knot grow on the head of the fairy.

"Kitomi-sama, I think that was enough." said Dobermon. Kitomi sighed. Tinkermon teared, holding her head.

"Ow, you didn't have to punch me so hard!" she complained. She then glanced over to Zyra's team and started to cry. "That was so meaaaaan!"

"Spare me that..." said Kitomi. Tinkermon immdeiantly stopped crying and frowned. Kitomi sighed. "You're acting like a spoiled kid."

"Am, hi?"

Kitomi turned to Zyra as she heared the younger girl greeting her.

"Hi. I hope you had no troubles with Tinkermon. It's been a week ago I met her and tried to help her, but as you see, there are still some things we need to work out." she smiled. "Ah, stupid me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hiragawa Kitomi, and a member of the Guard Tamers. This is Dobermon, and you already met Tinkermon."

"I'm Araki Zyra. And these are BanchoLeomon and DemiDevimon." said Zyra.

"I'm Nagano Chie." said Chie, bowing.

"I'm Zetsubo Satoru." said Satoru.

"I'm Satome Takato." said Takato.

"I'm Hasane Tatsuya and this is my partner Gumdramon. And this is Tsubasa Akuma and his partners Impmon and Agumon. We're both Rangers." said Tatsuya. Akuma gave a sharp nod towards Kitomi.

"Well, I want to thank you once again for taking care of Tinkermon." Kitomi again bowed. "And I'm sorry for the trouble she made."

"Don't worry. Nothing bad really happened." said Zyra. Kitomi smiled and then she left, together with Dobermon and Tinkermon.

"Okay, can we go now?" asked Chie.

"Why are you in a such hurry?" asked Tatsuya.

"Coz my aunt told me it's an emergency." said Chie.

"Then let's go!" said Zyra.

Beelzemon was driving on a red giant motorcycle, called Behemoth, through a deserted westland. It was dark, like it was night and the forest he entered had many dead trees. Some leaves were even colored black. Beelzemon had no problems with seeing where he drove, since had the ability to see in the dark, shared by many demon Digimon, and he lit the frontlights on the motorcycle. Finally, he got on an open space. In front of him was a large black castle.

That was the Dark Castle, the HQs of the Demon Lords, placed in the Dark Area, the 7th Plane in the DigiWorld. The Plane which was considered deadly by many Digimon and humans, as well as the only Plane which wasn't populated by humans. Or any kind of Digimon which wasn't a virus, dark or demon type.

The front gate opened and Beelzemon entered the yard. The walls of the Castle were guared by Bakemon. He then got off the bike and entered the castle.

Beelzemon was in a very bad mood. He walked firmly through the castle, with his steps echoing through it. Finally, he entered a room, which was the meeting hall of the Demon Lords.

The meeting hall had a stoned table and seven seats, six on each side and one on the top, like a throne. Above each seat was a Crest.

Beelzemon locked on the seat on the top of the room. There, a shadowed figure was sitting, with a leg crossed below the other and crossed arms on his chest. The shadowed figure smirked.

"Well, well, you came back." said a male voice.

"Don't hold meh for a fool, Lucemon! I know those DeviDramon were yer doin'!" Beelzemon said angrily. The figure stood up and came out of the shadows. It was an angelic Digimon claded in a black and white suit. He had blonde hair and 5 bat wings and 5 angelic wings. He was about Beelzemon's height.

"What DeviDramon?" asked Lucemon, still smiling. Beelzemon frowned. It was obvious Lucemon only mocked him. He couldn't remember a day the two wouldn't get into an argument. But on the other side, the days they didn't quarrel were past, and everything returned to its usual routine. Beelzemon deceided to take the challange.

"You know well what I'm talkin' about. If you haven't send those DeviDramon, teh girl would be no more. I already made clear that I'll kill her." said Beelzemon.

"And why didn't you kill her?" asked Lucemon, now too growing angry. He hated when someone questioned his desicions.

"And how am I supposed to do tha' when you're non-stop intrudin'?" replied Beelzemon angrily. "Now she got send to the DigiWorld, havin' several bodyguards."

"There, that proves my point." said Lucemon, suddenly calming down and crossing his arms.

"What point?" asked Beelzemon, growling.

"That you're unable to carry on tasks." said Lucemon, with a victorious smirk, totally ticking off Beelzemon. Beelzemon pulled out a gun and placed it under Lucemon chin.

"Why you-?!" he growled, gritting his chin. Lucemon ws surprisngly calm.

"Stop it right now!"

The two Digimon didn't flinch as they got apporached by a female Digimon, who was a bit shorter then them. She wore a purple dress and had black hair and black wings. One of her hands was hidden in one of the long sleeves. Lucemon was smiling, and pushed Beelzemon's gun sideways.

"Com'n Lilithmon, you know you shouldn't interupt us when we're quarreling." said Lucemon, turning to the Demon Mistress. Lilithmon put her hands on her hips and 'hmpfed'. She then pointed at Lucemon with her hidden hand, which turned out to be a golden claw.

"And you know well how much I hate when you get into a quarrel." She looked then at both Demon Lords. "You're both acting like little kids. And I'm supposed to be the youngest."

Beelzemon placed the gun back into his holster. He smirked slily.

"And Lucemon is supposed to be the oldest. Though, he's such an imature brat, that it's hard to believe it he's the oldest." said Beelzemon.

"What did you say?!" Lucemon growled, losing his calmnes. Lilithmon put one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, sighing.

"I'm giving up." she said.

"Woo, Beelze and Luce have a quarrel." the trio then heared an another voice.

They were apporached by a huge beast like Digimon with grey fur, red eyes, horns, purple wings and chains around his claws; a humanoid Digimon who looked like an old man, with a long beard, purple-red clothing, purple wings and a staff; a red scaled reptile Digimon which was a cross between a crocodile and a dragon.

The voice belonged to the last member, a humanoid Digimon with red fur, long clawed hands, fanged teeth and wings.

"Dae, stay out of this!" said Beelzemon.

"Of course, it's not my problem if you screwed up the mission for which you volounteered." said Daemon sarcastically.

"I didn't screw it up, but Luce did." said Beelzemon.

"No I didn't!" said Lucemon.

"Yes you did!" Beelzemon replied.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Stop it you too!" Lilithmon appeared between the two Demon Lords and seperated them.

"Tsk, you didn't quarrel like this since..." Leviamon trailed off.

"DON'T MENTION THEM!" All six yelled angrily at Leviamon, who sweatdropped.

"You know the rule, Levia. We all agreed to never again speak about them, or mention their names." said Lucemon.

"Or about the incident." added Barbamon.

"You really didn't have to remind us on that, Barb." said Belphemon, growling. Daemon turned to Beelzemon.

"So, what do you know about that girl?" he asked.

"Her name is Araki Zyra." started Beelzemon. Lucemon frowned as he heared his former partner's (Araki Akinari) surname. "She's currently at D-Alpha City. Also..." Beelzemon turned to Lucemon. "Thanks to you, she knows what we're up to and she'll be ready."

"Does she have a partner?" Lilithmon interupted before Lucemon could reply.

"No. But she has a Digivice." Beelzemon replied.

"Then we'll eliminate her before she finds her partner." said Belphemon.

"I had a plan, though that was interupted by Lucemon." Beelzemon then angrily stared at the leader. Lucemon replied with a glare.

The rest just sweatdropped.

Nate just looked at his breakfast.

"Nate-chan, you must eat your breakfast." said his adoptmother, Yuuki-san.

"Your mother is right. Eat your breakfast and then you can do anything you want." added his adoptfather.

"I know, I know..." Nate played with the eggrolls. He sighed.

"Nate, what is it?" asked Agumon, who was worried about his friend. Nathan and Agumon weren't partners, but Agumon told him once he knew his real family and Nate deceided to accept him as a family member. His adopted parents had nothing against it.

"I had some strange visions. They were all blurry, but I clearly saw there was a woman in one. Do you think its my mother?" asked Nathan. Miss Yuuki had no idea what to answer.

"I'm sorry, Nate-chan. But all we know is that you were involved in a car accident and that we don't know where your family is." she said. "That car accident probably caused your memory loss."

Nate looked at his food with an indifferent expression. He at a few eggs.

"I'm full." he said after a few bites.

"But Nate, you must eat your whole breakfast." said Miss Yuuki.

"I'm not hungry." he said and went out of the house. Agumon followed him.

"I wish I knew who my real parents are." said Nathan.

_'And I wish I could tell you.'_ thought Agumon. He was strictly forbidden by Nora, Dynasmon and D'Arcmon to tell Nate something about his past. The 16 year old boy had to remember his past by himself.

The two walked down a street, as Nate saw a woman, about 30, waiting at the traffic. She had She had blonde hair bound in a ponytail and wore a white shirt, a cream colored coat and a blue skirt.

Nate's eyes wided as he realized that was the woman from his visions.

"Wait!" He yelled. However, the traffic jams gave the green light and the woman dissapeared in the mass of people.

Nathan and Agumon followed her, but when they appeared at the Transportation Center, they lost her.

"She's gone." muttered Nate as he looked around. He then looked at the TC and smiled slily.

"What is it Nate?" asked Agumon.

"We're going to the DigiWorld." said Nate.

Zyra's team arrived at a building complex and Chie lead them to the apartment where her great aunt lived.

"We're soon there." she said. The team then stopped at a door at the third floor and Chie rung the bell.

"Maybe she's out." said Impmon as no one replied.

"I don't think so." replied Chie. "She told me there's something she has to give me. If it's such an emergency, she'd be at home."

They then heared a 'click' and the door opened. An old woman, with dirty blonde hair tied in a messy bun and sky blue eyes stood in front of them. Everyone was surprised as they saw what she wore. She had a long magenta dress, under which she wore jeans. Over the dress was a large, baggy rainbow colored T-shirt which had a big colloar. She also wore a lot of big necklaces and looked like a sort of hippey or a fortuneteller.

"I think we rung at the wrong door." was Impmon's comment as he sweatdropped.

"Nope, you're here right." said the woman.

"Hi, auntie Yori." said Chie.

"Come in." said Yori. Chie followed her, while the rest wasn't sure. At last, Zyra followed her friend, while the rest followed Zyra.

The apartment was in mess. Yori was an artist at her younger days and she didn't care about being tidy. The group also caught a scent of smoke from cigaretes. They entered the living room, which seemed to be more or less tiedier then the rest of the rooms.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm soon back." Yori said. Satoru, Chie, Takato, Tatsuya, Gumdramon and Zyra sat on the couch, which was pretty big. Agumon and Impmon sat on the armchair, while DemiDevimon sat in Zyra's lap. Akuma and BanchoLeomon deceided to stand.

Soon, Yori returned, holding a DigiEgg and a dull grey D-Pod. The DigiEgg was blue with several golden and magenta colored v-shapes.

"Where did you get the DigiTama?" asked Chie.

"Found it, along with the D-Pod. I thought you'd be happy about it." said Yori. Chie nodded.

"I am. Thanks aunt Yori." she said as she took the DigiTama and the D-Pod. She placed the D-Pod around her joint and it immediantly changed it's color into a sky blue. Next to the screen appeared golden 'V's.

"Wait, how do you mean it 'found them'?" asked Satoru. "Okay, I understand finding a DigiTama, but a D-Pod?"

"Well, I was walking one day in the forest and I found it under a tree. The D-Pod was with it. I asked everyone I knew if they know to whom it belongs, but no one had any idea. So I deceided that Chie-chan should keep it." said Yori. "I guessed someone put the DigiTama there on porpouse, so I'd find it."

"And, do you know who might have done that?" asked Takato. Gumdramon and DemiDevimon looked at each other. They had some idea who might've done that.

"I'm not sure. Though I heared stories..." said Yori mysteriously.

"What stories?" asked Zyra curiously.

"That there exist cute, giggling creatures, the Wish Granters. That they grant the wishes of humans and Digimon..." started Yori.

"The DigiGnomes." said Tatsuya. Yori nodded.

"Don't be silly. The DigiGnomes never existed. They're just a fairytail for little children." said Satoru.

"The actuall term 'don't exist', not 'never existed', Zetsubo-kun." said Akuma.

"Tsubasa-san is right. The DigiGnomes did exist in time before the War of Darkness, but they suddenly dissapeared." added BanchoLeomon.

"I still don't believe into them." said Satoru, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Alright, believe what you want." said Zrya. "But I think this whole story is exciting."

'And I think I will find out more about them in great grandma's diary.' she added as a thought.

Leater, the group seperated. Zyra wanted to explore the city, and since there were too many wishes, they parted up. Chie, Satoru and Takato went to the Dome in D-Alpha City; Tatsuya, Gumdramon, Akuma, Impmon and Agumon asked the people in the town about the Demon lords; BanchoLeomon and DemiDevimon acompanied Zyra, who wanted to read Arisa's diary in peace. She brought the rest of the diaries she didn't read to the DigiWorld and sat on a bench in the park. BanchoLeomon watched her, leaned against a tree, while DemiDevimon took a nap. Zyra didn't tell them what kind of book she read and they didn't bother to ask (though DemiDevimon was pretty curious at first).

Zyra already read at home what happened at the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament. From Nanami and DemiDevimon joining the Tamers, the battles (most notable being the ones between Gallantmon and Beelzemon and Beelzemon and Lilithmon), Satoshi forgiving Arisa for what she had done at the last tournament, Noah and Wizardmon joining the Tamers and the end, where Yung appeared with Milleniumon. She already knew that every Digimon who was at the arena helped in killing Milleniumon, but she didn't knew it was Arisa's idea, nor she knew that Akari and her Hacker team betrayed Yung. At last, it ended well.

The next part of the diary descriebed the Street Battles between the Tamers and Hackers: Takuto vs. Akira, Hikaru vs. Dean (where Nanami and DemiDevimon joined in), Rene and Taito vs. Sam and Ken, Kenny vs. Akita (also having the appearance of Noah, Wizardmon, Karin and Lopmon) and Arisa vs. Akari. Not only that, but there was a mention about the DigiDestenied: Taiki, his daughter Suzie, Sora and Matt as well as Noah's friend Blaze Shawn and his partner Coronamon. When Reapermon attacked the Real World with his army, the DigiDestenied, Rangers, Tamers and Hackers joined forces and deceided to defead Reapermon together. Zyra heared about the Neo Tamers and Neo Hackers, two groups who were responsible for defending the Real World, but reading about what happened instead hearing stories who might, or might not be true, was much more exciting. She held her breath at the part where the two teams helped rescuse Nanami from SkullSatamon.

The adventures the Tamers and Hackers had were also exciting. They defeaded the Dark Masters, faced Apocalymon and defeaded Reapermon, who had a really tragic past. Zyra was currently reading the last part, after Reapermon's death and the Hackers finally making peace with the Tamers.

_'I'm not sure if we did the right thing killing Reapermon. Sure, we saved the Real World and the DigiWorld. But he was just a lonely Digimon, left by his partner. Every Digimon would be heartbroken if they would be left by their partners simply because of what they did or because of what they are. Still, that adventure brought us many experiences and also my team reconclised with Akaris*...'_

_*I still wonder since when I'm supposed to be the leader. I never agreed to be one._

_'...and I hope that the future will be less dark.*'_

_*And thaaaat's the part where I was again wrong. The future was everything else then bright, since I learned more or less about the true meaning of being partnered with a Demon Lord._

_'However, I didn't know what really was waiting for me. On an another place, in the deepest part of the Dark Area, the Forbidden Area, in a cave like temple 5 DigiEggs glowed. And five Digimon were born: Candlemon, DemiDevimon, Phascomon, Betamon and Lucemon; the child forms of the other 5 Demon Lords. That's where the acutal Demon Lord fiasco started.'_

Zyra then shut the book. (Not because she didn't want to read it further, but she came to the last page. Next!)

"Kinda stupid we ain't Tamers too." said Takato, as he, Chie and Satoru walked out of the Dome. He refered to himself and Satoru.

"Oh, well, maybe you should wish to become a Tamer." said Chie.

"Wish, my ass." Satoru replied. "The DigiGnomes don't exist. Basta!"

"I wish they do. Then I could wish to become a Tamer." said Takato. He then turned to Chie. "What do you think, what kind of Digimon might hatch?"

Chie looked at her DigiTama.

"I have no idea." she said. "But I hope it'll be healthy and lively." she rubbed the DigiEgg. "I just can't wait till you hatch."

Suddenly, the three bumped into a woman. Chie let her DigiTama fall, but the woman caught it.

"I'm sorry." she said, giving Chie the DigiTama.

"It's alright. At least, the Egg is whole." said Chie. Satoru closely observed the woman. She was dressed in a coat, shirt and a skirt and had blonde hairy, tied in a ponytail.

She then left them. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"That was strange." said Takato.

"Indeed it was." muttered Satoru.

"Have you found out anything?" asked Tatsuya as he, Gumdramon, Impmon, Agumon and Akuma met up. The three Digimon shook their heads.

"Either they don't want to talk about it, or they really don't know the Demon Lords are back." said Agumon.

"Did you ask them directly?" asked Tatsuya.

"Well...in some way..." Agumon rubbed his head.

"Yepp, chief. But mine people runned away when I tried to ask them." said Impmon.

"Even in the DigiWorld, the humans couldn't settle down with living with demon type Digimon." said Gumdramon. Impmon sighed.

"What about you, Tsubasa-kun?" asked Tatsuya. The older boy shook his head.

"That's not good." said Tatsuya.

Meanwhile at the Rangers HQs, Takashi quietly observed the group of humans and Digimon he summoned. The humans were all teens and there were two girls and three boys. With them were a Coronamon, a Lunamon, a Guardromon, a Gatomon and a Patamon. One of the girls stepped out.

She was 17 years old and had brown eyes and dark brown wavy hair. She wore a blue T-shirt, black trousers and a brown jacket.

"You called for us." she said.

"Yes, Hinaki-san. Apperantly the time has come for you to take action." said Takashi.

The girl, Hinaki Chihiro, nodded. She knew what Commander Takashi was talking about. All the years of training... for this one moment.

It was time the DigiDestenied finally fullify their destiny.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	9. Seperation, Confrontation!

THX for the reviews guys. And, I'm sorry if the chapter got a little bit complicated.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 08: Seperation, Confrontation**

_'...I had no idea who that girl was or what she wanted, but I knew one thing. She meant trouble...'_

Zyra was reading an another entry of Arisa's diary. This diary begun with a prophecy Arisa heared when she was little and the great battle where all of the Demon Lords were killed first and turned into DigiEggs. The current entry was about Arisa's and Beelzemon's meeting with Hinaki Haruka and Angewomon, one of the Celestial Angels.

_'Impmon Warp Digivoluved to Beelzemon and the battle started. Though, I already knew we had the upper hand here.*'_

_*Meanwhile Akari and BlackaGatomon were stalked by Haruka's twin brother Ryoma and his partner Patamon._

_'Beelzemon beat Angewomon with ease and she de-digivoluved to Gatomon. Though,... I don't know how to descriebe it. Beelze told me leater he wanted to kill Gatomon at first, but then he realized she was just in a poor shape as he was before he became a Demon Lord. As I found out, Beelzemon was, as Impmon, surrounded by several Woodmon and a Cherrymon. Lucemon helped him out and introduced him to the Demon Lords.*'_

_*Who, while we had our trouble with the CA, returned to the Dark Castle._

"Finally I'll find out what actually happened-"

"Happened what?"

"Waa! Tatsuya!" Zyra glared angrily at the boy who appeared out of nowhere and sceared her.

"What are you reading?" asked Tatsuya curiously.

"Mind your buissnes!" Zyra angrily yelled at him and left.

"What did I do wrong?" Tatsuya was confused. He turned to the three remaining Digimon.

"You shouldn't have interupted her reading." said BanchoLeomon, who glanced over to Zyra until she got out of his sight.

"Calu, Calu..." Calumon hummed happily some song which sounded like Culu Culu Culumon!, which was his Japaneese Theme Song in Digimon Tamers. He was sitting on Kanna's shoulder, who was walking through the corridors of the Digimon Academy. The two were just coming back from lunch.

"Huh?" Kanna blinked in surprise and then smiled as she saw a familiar figure in the crowd of students and Digimon. "Riley-chan!"

The nine year old girl turned around and smiled as she saw Kanna. Riley was holding a yellow Digimon with a bushy, fox like tail. Around her arm joint was a D-Pod in a yellow color with full moon marks next to the screen.

_"Relemon. Level: Fresh. Type: Slime. Attribute: None._

_A mysterious Digimon that is said to only be born on moonlit nights. It is said that Relemon born specifically on the night of the full moon receive its magical power, and as they grow are able to use greater and more wondrous abilities than other Digimon. Because it is nocturnal, it seldom appears before people and has a shy personality. It is not able to attack, but it can transform into anything to defend itself, if it is close to the size of its body. However, it can still be found because it can never conceal its tail._

_Attacks: Henshin."_ Kanna analyzed the Digimon. She then adressed the girl. "So, you too became a Tamer."

"Aha." Riley nodded. "The DA (Digimon Academy) is awesome BTW."

"Hi, I'm Kanna and this is Calumon." Kanna introduced herself and Calumon to Relemon.

"Nice to meet you." Relemon nodded.

"Wanna play?" asked Calumon.

"Leater, Calumon." said Kanna. "Say, have you heared anything from Takato-kun or Zyra-chan?"

"Not really. Though, Okaa-san got mad coz Onii-san escaped for the DigiWorld with leaving only a note." said Riley.

"How do you mean it?" asked Kanna, confused.

"He left a note, saying Zyra-san's going on some sort of mission into the DigiWorld. He said that he deceided to acompany her, together with Hasane-kun, Zetsubo-kun and Nagano-chan." said Riley. "That's all I know."

"You don't seem to be very worried about your brother." Kanna noted.

"Why should I? You know very well how he can be stubborn. Those little ticks are just a side-effect of having a smart, cute and nice little sister." said Riley cockily.

"No wonder why he runned away from home." muttered Kanna, sweatdropping, with a sour-smile on her face. Riley could sometimes act really spoiled. Probably because she was younger and a girl and that's why her parents directed their attention towards her rather then towards Takato.

"Huh?" Chie looked at her DigiTama. Suddenly it started to shine and it cracked. A small, blue Digimon popped out.

_"Chibomon. Level: Fresh. Type: Slime. Attribute: None. Family: Dragon's Roar._

_It is a small, blue-colored, Dragon Digimon child, and although it is small and powerless, it has the potential to evolve to every Dragon Digimon. For that reason, it is a Digimon that is considered exceedingly valuable by tamers and researchers of Dragon Digimon. It is cherished due to its personality of friendliness and overflowing curiosity, characteristic of Fresh Digimon. Just like other Fresh Digimon, it spits acidic bubbles to attack, but as usual their power is nonexistent._

_Attacks: San no Awa."_

"Cool!" said Satoru and Takato in unsion as they looked at the dragon type Digimon.

"Helo, I'm Chibomon." said the Digimon.

"I'm Nagano Chie, your Tamer." said Chie. "And these two are Zetsubo Satoru and Satome Takato."

"Nice to meet you." said Chibomon happily.

"So, the DigiTama hatched?"

The three turned around and they saw Akuma, Impmon and Agumon apporaching them.

"Yepp." said Chie proudly.

"Hey, guys!"

The team heared Tatsuya yelling and saw him, Gumdramon, BanchoLeomon and DemiDevimon apporaching them.

"Have you seen Zyra-chan?" asked Tatsuya.

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Akuma. Tatsuya gulped.

"Yes, but she left. I thought she was going to meet up with you." said Tatsuya.

"Nope, we didn't see her." said Takato.

"Wait, should that mean...?" DemiDevimon trailed off.

"Damnit." Gumdramon descriebed the situation.

"Here's the package you ordered." Zatch told the woman who worked at the DigiNursery.

"Thank you." the nurse smiled. Zatch smiled back. He wore now, instead of a school uniform, a black cap, yellow long sleeve shirt with black finger- and palm-less gloves, crimson pants and black sneakers.

There were only two weeks to go, before the summer holydays starts but he didn't have to go to school. The school was still being repaired and Zatch felt a bit lonesome since most of his friends were out of town. Since his parents owned a delivery shop, he deceided to help out. They moved four years ago to DigiCity and Zatch got used to the new home. Zatch especially liked the Dome, where he could throw away his shyness and show in the battle what he can. And he was a really good battler. So good that he beat everyone at the Dome.

Zatch walked up-down the DigiNursery, looking at the DigiEggs. He passed a pale green DigiEgg with leaf motives. He was surprised as the DigiEgg suddenly started to move.

He picked it up, breathing deeply. He usually was prepeared for everything, but seeing a Digimon hatch was still exciting - especially if he was the one who caused it to hatch.

It shined, and a Digimon, who looked like some sort of green bird, popped out.

Chapmon looked curiously at Zatch. He then jumped out from Zatch's hands and hid under the table.

"Hey, what is it?" Zatch kneeled down and looked at Chapmon. Chapmon didn't seem to be afraid. More shy. Zatch smiled. "Hey, everything's fine. You can come out."

"Who are you?" asked Chapmon.

"Duke Zatch. Your Tamer." said Zatch.

"A Tamer?" Chapmon walked over to Zatch.

"Have you found your partner?"

Chapmon immedinatly hid behind Zatch as they got apporached by the nurse.

"What a cute Digimon." she said and smiled. "Come with me."

Zatch nodded and picked Chapmon up. The two followed the nurse to the pult where Zatch, after giving some personal informations, got a D-Pod, which changed it's color to dark green with yellow orbs next to the screen.

Zatch smiled. Now, he could attend the Digimon Academy. He excited the DigiNursery, looking at his D-Pod on which appeared Chapmon's data.

_"Chapmon. Level: In-Training. Type: Lesser. Attribute: None. Family: Deep Savers._

_It only lives in clear, beautiful waters, so it can only be seen in limited areas within the Digital World. It spends most of the day on the water's surface, and when it sleeps, it sleeps with only its face poking out of the surface. It has the sensitivity to detect the approach of opponents just from tiny movements of the water's surface, and will escape to a safe spot before it is found._

_Attacks: Foam Shower."_

"This thing knows everything about me." said Chapmon. Zatch smiled at Chapmon's curiousity. He couldn't wait till his parents find out about it.

Kanna walked through the corridors, lost in her mind. She actually wanted to go to the DigiWorld and help Zyra but she didn't know how to do that.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" she hissed as she fell on her butt.

"Hey, you're the girl who was with Araki!" she heared a male voice. She then rose her head and looked at the boy who stood in front of her. He helped her up. "Usagi Kanna, wasn't it? I'm Tadashi Ryuu and this is Dracomon."

Kanna looked at the dragon Digimon, confused.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I was the guy who runned after you and Araki when you took Calumon's DigiEgg." said Ryuu.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about you. You're working at the DigiNursery, right?" asked Kanna.

"Was working is the more correct term." said Dracomon. "And you and Araki-san made it fall into water."

"I'm sorry about that." said Kanna, sweatdropping. Ryuu shrugged.

"It was anyways a part-time job." he said. "I'm working for the Guard Tamers, thought, I still need to finish school. There are only two more years to go."

Kanna nodded. She knew that, when someone turns 18, he can have a full time job at the Guard Tamers instead going further to school.

"Say, can you help me with something?" asked Kanna.

"And that would be?" asked Ryuu.

"I need to get into the DigiWorld." said Kanna.

"Okay. I think I could do that for you. But for that, we'll have to visit an old friend of mine." said Ryuu.

"And who?" asked Kanna

"Yamada Sousoke." said Ryuu, with a evil grin. Dracomon rolled his eyes and sighed.

_'Not this again.'_ he thought.

Zyra walked through the forest nearby D-Alpha City. She was still upset that Tatsuya caught her with Arisa's diary, since he didn't want let anyone know she's found it. She wanted to read through everything first, before she tells anyone about it. She finally found a peacefull spot under a tree and kept on reading.

The next few entries were descriebing the problems Arisa and Akari had with the Guardians, which were in fact the Tamers of the Celestial Angels; particulary with the twins Haruka and Ryoma. Arisa didn't seem to be very surprised about Impmon being coldblooded towards the fact they encountered the Celestial Angels. Though, the footnote below said something else: that he and BlackGatomon were bothered by being considered as evil. The long entry ended with the Tamers figuring out that BlackGatomon and Impmon escaped for the DigiWorld, probably to meet up with the other five Demon Lords. Zyra gulped after she read the sentence Arisa shouted when she found out about what happened.

_'..."Beelzemon, you traitor!" Yes, I screamed that. My emotions took the worst out of me. I was broken...'_

At the end of the entry was an another footnote. Zyra realized that one was written in DigiCode, but not by Arisa. She had a hard time decoding it, as she wasn't really good at reading the DigiCode. At the end, she managed to decode it.

_*I'm sorry Ari-chan. I'm sorry._

The next entry descriebed Arisas struggle to not fall into desperation. However, there was again that strange prophecy. Zyra went several pages back to read the full prohecy, since Arisa wrote only fragments of it.

_'Seven Demons, created for destruction, will fall and be prisoned away. A Human will break the Seal of Eternity and the Demons will Awake again. Four, to Conquer, Two, to Choose their own Path, One, to Cause Destruction. No one will survieve, everyone shall die. The Keys will open the Gate of Terror and release a Forgoten Monster. A Sin will turn to a Virtue. The Balance will be brough back. A Warrior will be born. Despite his Origins of Darkness, he will serve the Light. And destroy the Eternal Enemy.'_

"Alright, it still dosen't make any sense." muttered Zyra. Luckily, her ancestor decoded a part of the prophecy. It definetly had something to do with the Demon Lords and the Gate of the 7 Seals. Zyra didn't realize that she breathed a sigh of relief after she read that Arisa came to the conclusion Beelzemon and Lilithmon weren't on Lucemon's side anymore. Though she found it irresposible that Arisa went to the DigiWorld alone, with only leaving a note to her friends.

The next last part of the entry descriebed the meeting of the Demon Lords while the last was descriebeing where the Tamers were going. Zyra carefully read the part of the Demon Lords. Since she and her friends were going to face them anyways, she deceided to find as much as she could about them.

She was surprised that Beelzemon acted pretty rude towards Lucemon, despite the fact Lucemon was the leader (which particulary amused Barbamon and Daemon). Though, she wasn't surprised that Lilithmon was nervous around Lucemon, as she knew the Demon Mistress was worried about the other five finding out about her Hacker. Apperantly, more then Beelzemon. Zyra also got the impression Leviamon tries to be funny but failed to do so. Belphemon was rather a heavy sleeper, matching his Crest.

Her attention caught again a prophecy Lucemon found out about:

_'The Gate of Terror will open with the Keys and release a terrifing power. Once open, it'll bring destruction. The Keepers can close it, once the Sins are tamed by the Virtues.'_

"What the heck does now that mean?" Zyra wondered. She never heared of those Keepers or whatever they were.

She punched the ground in frustration. Everything she knew about the Legendary Tamers were lies. Either their lifes weren't investigated much, or someone had a good reason to keep the most part as a secret. Still, it was frustrating.

Zyra blinked in surprise as her D-Pod reacted. She saw a red dot, for which she knew it was supposed to show her where her partner is.

"Well, finally. I've been waiting for ages for this." she muttered and packed the diary into her backpack and took out the skatespeeder, jumping on it and driving off; following the dot the whole time.

After roaming around the forest for a while, the D-Pod stopped blinking. Zyra frowned.

"Stupid piece of technology!" she hissed angrily. Just as she found hope about finding her partner, the Digivice had to turn dead. Zyra sighed and roamed a bit around. She then exited on an open space. She sweatdropped when she saw the huge Digimon in front of her.

_"Belphemon Sleep Mode. Level: Mega. Type: Demon Lord. Attribute: Virus. Family: Dark Area._

_It is said to be sealed in the deepest part of the Dark Area. As the strength it possesses is too immense, its data is said to have been put in a Sleep state by the Digital World's system, although the truth of the matter is uncertain. Because it has fallen into a deep sleep, it cannot unleash its own attacks, but it is able to inflict damage to Digimon just with its snores, and for that reason it won't be easy to attack Belphemon Sleep Mode in its sleep._

_Attacks: Eternal Nightmare and Lampranthus."_

"Apperantly, this means trouble. For me." she sweatdropped.

She flinched as she realized Belphemon saw her.

Nate and Agumon looked around as they walked through the streets of D-Alpha City. Apperantly, they lost tracks of the woman. Nate sighed.

"We lost her." he muttered.

"Now what?" asked Agumon.

"I'm not sure." Nate replied. He really hoped to get some answers from the woman, but after they lost her, that would be a little bit more difficult. Nate lowered his head, and was surprised when he found an old D-Arc with a golden strap and ring on the ground.

"What is this?" he picked it up, curious.

"Watch out!"

Nate startled as he saw a 15 year old girl, followed by a yellow machine bird like Digimon, drove on a skatespeeder right towards him. She didn't seem to have any control over the gadget. Nate and Agumon escaped in the last moment and the girl hit the street lamp which was behind Nate and Agumon. She then fell on her butt, with the skatespeeder crashing into the ground.

"Awwww, nuts!" she yelped in pain.

"Laura-san!" The bird Digimon landed next to her Tamer. She was worried about the girl.

"Are you alright?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied the girl and stood up, with Nate's help. "I was just testing the skatespeeder." she then looked at it. "I guess I still need to work on it."

"Laura, I told you to be careful with it." said her partner.

"I know, I know..." muttered Laura and shifted her attention to the boy. "Hi, I'm Blaze Mizuki Laura. And this is my partner Sparrowmon. And you are?"

"Drake Nathan, but friends call me Nate and this is Agumon." said Nate, looking at the girl. She had brown dark hair going down past her shoulder blades, eden green eyes, and a pendant around her neck. She wore a pink jacket with gold accents, black skirt with a pair of dark green shorts under it, lavender leggings that go up to her knees, and white shoes. She keept two bells tied to her skirt with a red and blue ribbon each. "Cool! I never saw an Agumon before." said Laura, looking at Agumon.

"Really?" Agumon blinked in surprise and then smiled. "Well, I am something special." He rubbed his head and blushed. Laura took out her D-Pod. It was a pink D-Pod, with the screen underneath in a lavender color, the buttons gold, and two edges each a different color: red on the left, blue on the right. Next to the screen were a golden sun and a silver half moon.

_"Agumon. Level: Rookie. Type: Reptile. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, Metal Empire._

_Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body._

_Attacks: Pepper Breath, Claw Attack, Spirit Fire, Cross Fire and Claw Uppercut."_

Suddenly, the D-Arc Nate held gave off a strange sound.

"Is that a D-Arc?" asked Laura.

"Am, I'm not sure..." replied Nate. Suddenly, the D-Arc glew and changed its color and shape. It turned into a white-gold D-Pod with tree images next to the screen.

Nate examined his new D-Pod. It took him a while to realize it was his. When he realized it, he put it around his arm to try it out. The D-Pod showed Sparrowmon's image.

_"Sparrowmon. Type: Machine, Bird._

_It specializes in aerial battles and soars soundlessly at Mach speed. It is effective not only at speed but also at tight turns, and possesses the maneuverability to easily pull off a sudden turn. It is fundamentally someone that easily gets carried away due to its moodiness. Because the quality of its flying varies depending on how it feels at the moment, you can immediately tell whether its mood is good or bad, from whether it looks like it is flying well or badly. If it is performing highly difficult aerial acrobatics without even being asked, you can take it as being unmistakable proof that it is in high spirits. Sparrowmon's many extraordinary feats, too quick to catch with the eyes, are things that thoroughly capitalize on that maneuverability. The guns which it holds in both hands are a set of twin pistols named "Zanahoria" (Esp: Carrot), made by Vulcanusmon, who produced their sister-gun, the "Berenjena" (Esp: Eggplant) possessed by Beelzemon._

_Attacks: Crash Boom, Wing Edge and Random Laser."_

For some reason, Laura didn't seem to be surprised that the D-Arc turned into a D-Pod. She simply picked up the skatespeeder.

"I think I should get going." she said. That snapped Nate out of his thoughts about the D-Pod.

"Wait a sec, I have a question." he said.

"About what?" asked Laura.

"Have you seen a woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a shirt, skirt and a coat?" asked Nate.

"Nah, I don't think so. I was too busy testing the skatespeeder for a friend of mine. Apperantly, he messed it up and I had to repair it for him." replied Laura.

"Oh." said Nate, visibily dissapointed. Suddenly, his stomache growled and he got red. Laura laughed.

"If you're really hungry, you can come with me. My parents' café is not too far from here." said Laura.

"Thanks." said Nate. He was a little bit embaressed. His adoptmother was right: he should've had breakfast first. He and Agumon followed Laura and Sparrowmon.

Zyra gulped and stepped backwards. All she knew about Belphemon was that he didn't like it when someone woke him up. She hoped she wasn't the one who woke him up. Despite the fact her mind screamed 'run' she couldn't move, not even a bit.

Belphemon looked at the girl curiously. He would've ignored her if her appearance didn't remind him on someone he used to know. A long time ago...

However, he was too sleepy to realize on whom Zyra reminded him.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." said Zyra.

"No, you didn't." replied Belphemon. Zyra gave a sigh of relief.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" asked Belphemon curiously. Usually, if a human would apporach him, they'd either run away or something.

"Now? Nope." Zyra shook her head. Belphemon's interest for the girl grew. She was probably the only human who didn't fear the Demon Lords. Or hate them. Her face had rather a curious expression.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Belphemon. Zyra looked at the Demon Lord in surprise. She actually didn't expect to get again in the same situation as she did with Beelzemon. She thought the Demon Lords wanted to kill her. On the other side, maybe they didn't know yet who their target is. If the latter was the case, Zyra hoped she could persuade them to not kill her.

"I had a quarrel with my cousin and I had to go somewhere to cool down." said Zyra. She knew well, that, as long as she keeps Belphemon calm, nothing bad will happen. She had luck the Demon Lord's behavior coresponded to his Crest.

"Target found." said a 17 year old boy with black hair, which reached to his ears and dark brown eyes. He wore an uniform which consisted of black pants with vertical red stripes on the sides of the pants, black sneakers, a black T-shirt and a dark red jacket. He had fingercut gloves. Next to him was a Coronamon.

The two then jumped down and joined their teammates: two girls, two boys and four Digimon.

"Shall we start it?" asked a girl (16) with a smirk on her face. She had blonde hair, tied in low pigtails with blue ribbons and blue eyes. Her uniform was similar to the boy's except she wore a skirt which was in a blue color with white stripes, a white-cream pink T-shirt and a blue jacket. She had blue fingercut gloves and blue boots which reached under her knees. Next to her was a Lunamon.

"Patience, Kira-san." said Chihiro. She wore the same uniform as Kira, except that her colors were pink and white: a dark pink skirt with stripes, a white T-shirt, a dark pink jacket, dark pink gloves and dark pink boots. Next to her stood a Gatomon.

"Chi-chan is right. We still need to persuade Araki Zyra to change her mind. And for that, Belphemon has to attack her." said a boy (17) with messy brown hair and green eyes. His uniform had the colors dark orange and black. With him was a Patamon.

"That will be hard, coz he dosen't seem to be in mood for attacking." replied the last member, an 18 year old boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. His uniform was in a brown and black color. With him was Guardromon. The DigiDestenied looked at their targets. Indeed, Belphemon didn't show any sign of desire to attack Zyra.

"And what is your name?" asked Belphemon. Zyra hestitated a bit. She didn't know if Belphemon heared what the name of his target is, but she hoped he didn't.

"Araki Zyra." she said.

Now, this triggered a chain of events. First, Belphemon frowned, surprised that he met the girl who was supposed to be his victim. But that wasn't the thing which made him angry.

The thing which made him angry were the group of Tamers, non-Tamers, Rangers and Digimon who darted out and surrounded Zyra.

"Have you any idea how worried we were?!" Tatsuya yelled angrily at Zyra.

"Tatsu, I think we have a bigger problem." Chie tugged Tatsuya's sleeve, directing his attention towards the Demon Lord of Sloth. BanchoLeomon, Impmon and Agumon stood protectivily in front of the group, with DemiDevimon and Gumdramon behind them.

"You shouldn't have come here." growled Belphemon. A strong wind blew and a dark indigo colored aura surrounded him.

He changed his form. Now he was much more beast like. Zyra looked at her D-Pod.

_"Belphemon Rage Mode. Level: Mega. Type: Demon Lord. Attribute: Virus. Family: Dark Area, Nightmare Soldiers._

_One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Mars and the sin of Sloth. It is said that Belphemon Sleep Mode awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction. It is said that just by suffering Belphemon Rage Mode's roar, Ultimate Digimon and below will have their data disintegrated and will instantly die, and not even Mega Digimon can escape unharmed._

_Attacks: Lampranthus, Gift of Darkness, Dark Horn and Lightning Horn."_

"You shouldn't have come here!" said Zyra angrily, adressing Tatsuya in particular.

"Shut up! If we didn't come here, you'd be toast." replied Tatsuya.

Belphemon growled, turninig the group's attention towards him. His dark eyes glew as he locked on Zyra, the girl who, according to the prophecy, would mark the end of the Demon Lords.

He was in a bad mood.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	10. The Demon Hunt Begins!

Alright, now we have several things to clear up here and the ending in this chapter will add even more confusion. Seems like there's more behind this prophecy story then the new Rangers Commander wanted to admit.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 09: The Demon Hunt begins!**

The Demon Lord of Sloth roared angrily, making everyone around it shudder. Zyra gulped. What were the chances of calming Belphemon down? Zero.

"Tatsuya, Gumdramon and DemiDevimon, take care of Zyra and the others." Akuma ordered.

Tatsuya nodded, not because Akuma had a higher ranking and more experience then him (Akuma was a C+; almost U-, while Tatsuya had a C-) but because he knew that he and Gumdramon couldn't do much since Gumdramon still couldn't digivoluve. Though Impmon and Agumon could digivoluve only to Champion, they were at least enough powerfull to hold some ground against the Demon Lord.

'But how long?' wondered Tatsuya, glad BanchoLeomon was a Digimon on the Mega level. Akuma summoned his bright red DigiSoul.

_[Shinka Theme We Are Xros Heart by Digimon Xros Wars plays]_

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data, Double Load!" Akuma exclaimed. as he pressed his palm on the port. He then extended his hand and the D-Pod shined in two colors, one dark red and the other bright red.

"Agumon, Digivoluves to..."

Agumon got covered in a DigiEgg like cocoon made of data which was in a bright red color. His skin got ripped off and his data changed, matching the size and appearance of an orange dinosaur. The DigiEgg exploded and he roared, striking a pose.

"GeoGreymon!"

"Impmon, Digivoluves to..."

Impmon got covered in a DigiEgg like cocoon made of data which was in a dark red color. His skin got ripped off and his data changed, matching the size and appearance of a humanoid demon. The DigiEgg exploded and he slashed with his claws, striking a pose.

"Devimon!"

"Do you really think two weak Champions can harm me? You gotta be kidding!" Belphemon growled. "**Lampranthus**!"

He casted black flames from the chains coiled around his body.

_"Digi-Upgrade! Hyper Speed!"_ Akuma activated the D-Chip, making GeoGreymon and Devimon quickly escape the attack. "_Digi-Upgrade! Hyper Power_!"

The next D-Chip highly increased the power of the two Digimon.

"**Mega Flame**!" GeoGreymon fired super-high temperature flames from his mouth.

"**Death Hand**!" Devimon unleashed a blast of unholy energy from his hands.

The two attacks hit Belphemon, yet they didn't do much damage to the Mega, even with the power upgrade. Belphemon emerged unharmed from the smoke created by the explosion. He roared.

"**Gift of Darkness**!" He unleashed a slash attack from his claws, which were clad in the flames of hell. The two attacks hit Devimon and GeoGreymon, making them hit the ground and de-digivoluve. Akuma gritted his teeth. It didn't look good for them.

"And now to the girl." Belphemon glared at Zyra.

"**King Lion**!" BanchoLeomon caught Belphemon off-guard and unleashed a blast attack from the Dankon sword. This one caused Belphemon more damage.

"Why you-?!" Belphemon now glared at the lionine Digimon.

"My duty is to protect Araki-san with my life. You won't harm her." said BanchoLeomon. "**Flash Bantyo Punch**!"

BanchoLeomon released a fist packed with fighting spirit honed to his utmost limit. The attack hit Belphemon.

"**Lampranthus**!"

Black blasts of energy hit the spot where BanchoLeomon was a second ago. Out of the smoke, created by the lionine's attack, emerged Belphemon. And he was pretty angry.

"Sheesh, seems like Belph's in Killing Mode today." Beelzemon whistled. He and Lilithmon were standing hidden, behind the trees and bushes, observing the battle. Lilithmon observed the girl, with a surprised expression on her face.

"So, this is the girl you were talking about? She looks similar to..." Lilithmon trailed off, remembering what the Demon Lords swore: that they'll never again mention the names of the Shadow Tamers.

"Arisa? Yes." replied Beelzemon. Lilithmon was surprised by Beelzemon's cold response. She again looked at Zyra.

"You didn't mention to Lucemon that she wears, er..."

"Akinari's goggles? Nope." said Beelzemon. A sinister smirk appeared on his face. "Lucemon will go crazy once he hears that."

Lilithmon silenced, not really sure what to think of what Beelzemon said. On one side, she knew they had to kill Zyra, but on the other side, she was curious and wanted to learn more about her. About Zyra's real intentions.

Lilithmon lowered her head. Though she'd never admit it in front of the other Demon Lords, she missed Akari's company. She looked at her Nazar Nail, as her mind drifted away into the memories of the night which changed her life. That dark night, they...

Lilithmon shook her head. No, she had to forget it. Past is past and there's no way to change it. End of the story.

Lilithmon forced herself to lift her head and continue observing the battle.

Ryuu, Kanna, Calumon and Dracomon sneaked to the boys dorms. Kanna knew she was supposed to not be here since it was, well, the BOYS' dorms. She hoped Ryuu knew what he was doing.

Ryuu stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a male voice said from inside.

"Open the door, Yamada. I need to ask you for a favor." said Ryuu.

"Go away, Tadashi!" replied the voice. Ryuu rolled his eyes and opened the door. It turned out it wasn't locked. Ryuu poked his head into the room.

"Com'n, you said you'd help anyone in need." his eyes wided and he closed the door. A book hit the closed door.

"Last time you asked me for a favor we ended up cleaning the boys' lavatory." replied Yamada Sousoke.

"It won't be like last time, I promise!" said Ryuu. Sousoke frowned.

"Alright, come in." he said. Ryuu, Kanna, Calumon and Dracomon entered the room. Sousoke's room was a bit messy, and as much as Kanna noticed, filled CDs and had a comgraph on the working desk.

The room was inhabited by a 17 year old tall boy with scraggly black hair and a pair of goggles around his neck. He wore a white and gold jacket along with a pair of blue jeans. He also had a scar running along his left cheek. With him were a strange looking Gabumon and Agumon.

_"Agumon X. Level: Rookie. Type: Dinosaur. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Metal Empire, Nature Spirits._

_Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X._

_Attacks: Baby Burner and Spitfire."_

_"Gabumon X. Level: Rookie. Type: Beast. Attribute: Data. Family: Metal Empire, Nature Spirits._

_Gabumon X is a Gabumon modified by the X-Antibody. It shares many similarities to Gabumon, but with more canine features. Gabumon X's pelt is modified for this version colored in a blue and striped with an even darker blue, lacking as many stripes but longer, silver claws at each end. Unlike the reptilian appearance of Gabumon the X-Antibody version has a canine nose, comparatively longer legs, and a bushy, presumably more flexible tail._

_Attacks: Petit Fire Hook and Little Horn."_

"What is a girl doing here?" asked Sousoke.

"She was the one who wants to ask you for the favor." replied Ryuu. Sousoke looked suspiciously at Kanna. The girl got a feeling that Sousoke might not be fond of her. Ryuu noticed that. "And before I forget. Yamada Sousoke, this is Usagi Kanna. Usagi, this is Yamada, a fellow comrade of mine, working for the Guard Tamers as a programmer."

"Nice to meet you." said Kanna. Sousoke nodded.

"One more year, and I'm outta this place." said Sousoke. Kanna knew what he was talking about. Tamers could work for the Guard Tamers, but only as part time jobs Once a Tamer turns 18, he can work at the Guard Tamers having a full time payed job.

"So, what do you want?" asked Sousoke.

"Can you bring me to the DigiWorld?" asked Kanna. Sousoke seemed to be confused.

"And why?" he asked.

"A friend of mine is there and I need to help her." said Kanna.

"Alright, follow me." said Sousoke and lead them away.

"Tadaima!" Laura called out as she and Sparrowmon entered the cafe owned by her parents. Mrs. Mizuki was standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses.

"Welcome back." said Mrs. Mizuki, as her eyes shifted to Nate and Agumon. "Who is this?"

"These are Drake Nathan and Agumon." Laura introduced them, with a smirk on her face. "Apperantly, they're new here and since they were hungry, I thought they'd need some food."

"Really, it's not-" Nate went red as his stomache growled. Mrs. Mizuki giggled.

"I have some rice with fish. Will it be enough?" she asked.

"Don't worry ma'am, it will." said Agumon.

A few minutes leater, Nate and Agumon sat and ate the rice and fish they got. Laura sat with them, while Sparrowmon made herself comfortable on the floor.

"This is really delicious." said Nate.

"All compliments to the cook." said Agumon.

"Thanks." said Mrs. Mizuki and turned to her daughter. "Laura, Erik-kun called you. He said he'd leater come here."

"Alright." Laura nodded in acknowledge.

"Who's Erik?" asked Agumon.

"King Erik. He's a childhood friend of mine." said Laura. Suddenly, the door bell rung and a 15 year old boy entered the cafe. He had short brown hair, spiked back, light skin and silver eyes. He wore an orange vest over a long sleeved white shirt, green pants with a black trim, brown loafers, and an green headband he wore around his forehead.

"We about the wolf... Hi Erik-kun." Laura greeted the boy.

"Hi Laura-chan, hi Sparrowmon,...huh?" Erik, who was confused, looked at Nate and Agumon. "Who are those?"

"Drake Nathan and Agumon. I deceided to help them a bit, since they're new here." said Laura.

"Oh." Erik frowned as he looked at Nate. Nate was confused.

_'Why does he look like I did something wrong?'_ Nate wondered.

BanchoLeomon breathed heavily. He had some problems with beating the Demon Lord. And his instincts were telling him there were more Digimon around. It looked bad for him.

Still, he had a task and he was going to finish it, no matter if he had to sacrisfice his life.

"We should better get out of here." said Tatsuya, adressing Zyra.

"No way!" replied the girl, with a firm expression on her face.

"What?!"

"I said 'no way'! I never agreed upon this fight. Everything was fine until you guys showed up." said Zyra angrily.

"Apperantly, you forgot something. Those guys are after you. They won't let you go that easily!" said Tatsuya angrily. "My task here is to make sure you get out alive."

"I don't care." Zyra said coldly.

"Zyra, stop acting like a little kid! This situation is serious!" said Tatsuya.

"I am SERIOUS! Just STOP IT!" Zyra yelled. Apperantly, everyone heared it.

"That's our sign." muttered Coronamon's Tamer. He looked at the other DigiDestenied, who all nodded in acknowledge. Everybody already knew the drill.

BanchoLeomon stepped backwards. He was injured, the scratches made by Belphemon's claws.

"And now...!" Belphemon growled.

"O, o..." Chibomon, who was held by Chie, gulped.

Suddenly, the Demon Lord of Sloth hit four attacks from four sides, consisting of a fireball attack, a water attack, an air-based attack and two rockets.

The attacks didn't hurt Belphemon, but boy, they made him angry.

"Who dares to intrude?!" Belphemon growled. 5 humans and Digimon encircled him. Zyra and co. were surprised.

"Now, you're going to meet your end." said Chihiro.

"We'll see." replied Belphemon, looking at his new opponents.

Hinaki Chihiro smiled as she got engulfed into a yellow DigiSoul. She lift her D-Pod, which was blue, with half moon emblems next to the screen.

Asashina Kira got covered in a light, pale blue DigiSoul, almost snow like. She lift her D-Pod which was blue with the emblems of Luna, moons, next to the screen.

Susume Daisuke got covered in a pale cream orange DigiSoul. He lift his D-Pod, which was orange with blue thunders next to the screen.

Urazawa Tsurugi got covered in a brown DigiSoul. He lift his D-Pod, which was in a brown-purple color with emblems next to the screen which looked like gears.

Uzume Kai got covered in a dark crimson DigiSoul. He lift his D-Pod which was in a crimson red color with yellow sun emblems of Sol.

_[Shinka Theme One Vision by Digimon Tamers plays]_

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"DATA, PERFECT LOAD!"

All of them charged their DigiSoul into their D-Pod, and then lifted them. The emblems on the D-Pods and the D-Pods shined and emmited a wave of light in their respective colors which hit the respective Digimon.

"Gatomon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Gatomon got covered by a yellow beam of light, as her data got ripped off. She changed her form into a humanoid angel Digimon in a green armour.

"Ophanimon!"

"Patamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Patamon got covered into an orange beam of light, and his data got ripped off. He changed his form into a humanoid angel like Digimon in grey-blue armour.

"Seraphimon!"

"Lunamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Lunamon got covered in a blue beam of light, and her data got ripped off. She changed her form into a humanoid warrior Digimon with blue-purple armour and arrows as her weapons.

"Dianamon!"

"Coronamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Coronamon got covered in a crimson red DigiSoul, and his data got ripped off. He changed his form into a humanoid lionine warrior.

"Apollomon!"

"Guardromon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Guardromon got hit by a brown beam of light, and his data got ripped off. He changed his form into a humanoid warrior Digimon with purple armour.

"Craniamon!"

Everyone stared in shock at the five Mega Leveled Digimon. Zyra was the first one to snap out of it, and analyzed the Digimon.

_"Ophanimon. Level: Mega. Type: Ophan. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Virus Busters. _

_As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon. Also, it is thought that Lilithmon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was originally an Ophanimon._

_Attacks: Eden's Javelin and Sefirot Crystal."_

_"Seraphimon. Level: Mega. Type: Seraph. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Wind Guardians, Virus Busters._

_As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. It is dressed in holy armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Also, it is said that Daemon, who fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, was originally a Seraphimon. It bears the Crest of Hope on its plackart, and the DigiCode on its breechcloth are a quote of Sephiroth's from Final Fantasy VII which reads Subete wa ware to tomoni ("All shall be one with me")._

_Attacks: Strike of the Seven Stars, Rising Halo, Hallowed Knuckle, Excalibur, Hallowed Ascension."_

_"Apollomon. Level: Mega. Type: God Man. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Dragon's Roar, Virus Busters._

_One of the "Olympos XII", it conceals a solar-class flame energy. This energy has a terrible ability to smelt all substances, and its almost heartless fervor and pride are barely restrained._

_Attacks: Solblaster, Phoebus Blow and Arrow of Apollo."_

_"Dianamon. Level: Mega. Type: God Man. Attribute: Data. Family: Deep Savers, Nightmare Soldiers._

_One of the "Olympos XII", it presides over ice and water, and is able to fight even when its surroundings are below absolute zero. Just as the moon has two sides, light and dark, its personality is of a two-sided nature, and its beauty conceals a terrible power._

_Attacks: Crescent Harken, Arrow of Artemis and Goodnight Moon."_

_"Craniamon. Level: Mega. Type: Holy Knight. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Virus Busters._

_One of the "Royal Knights", it is the one that best understands decorum. It is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights for the top two mission completion rates for Yggdrasill's orders. When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme. Craniamon's armor had its code modified by Yggdrasill, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It has become possible for it to generate its "Duo Solar Spear" (Claíomh Solais) and "Omni Shield" (Avalon) from its armor by accessing its data._

_Attacks: Shock Ringer, Power of Breath and Claíomh Solais."_

"Who the heck are those?" asked Takato.

"They're the DigiDestenied." Akuma replied.

"What?!" Satoru, Chie, Zyra and Takato stared at the Ranger. Akuma frowned.

"What are they doing here?" he asked rethorically.

"I'm not sure." To his annoyance, Tatsuya answered. "But with five more Mega's on our side, Belphemon's toast."

Zyra gulped as she heared what Tatsuya was talking about. She felt that this was wrong. She didn't want to fight.

Zyra stepped out of the group, but was held back by BanchoLeomon.

"But..." Zyra looked at the lioine, with pleading eyes. The Digimon bancho shook his head.

"Now let's show him what he'll get when he messes up with the DigiDestenied." said Kai, cracking his knuckles.

"This is bad." Lilithmon gulped as she saw in what situation Belphemon was. She wanted to help him, but was stopped by Beelzemon. He shook his head.

"We can't help him. This fight is soon over." he said.

Lilithmon lowered her head.

"**Lampranthus**!" Belphemon casted black flames from his chains.

"**Eden's Javelin**!" Ophanimon fired a purifying beam of light from her spear.

"**Hallowed Knuckle**!" Seraphimon launched an orb of light.

The attacks hit Belphemon's flames, completely neutralizing it.

"**Solblaster**!" Apollomon then fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back.

"**Arrow of Artemis**!" Dianamon pulled a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protrusions on her back, then fired it.

Both attacks hit Belphemon, injuring him. However, he could still fight. He growled.

"If you think you can beat me so easily, you-!"

"**Claíomh Solais**!"

"Agrh!" Belphemon roared in pain as he felt something sharp drilling into his back.

Craniamon drilled his Claiomh Solais spear through Belphemon's back, making them tip of the spear appear on his chest.

"**Shock Ringer**!" Craniamon generated a shock wave which immediantly destroyed Belphemon into data partickles. The data then reformed into a DigiEgg, which gently fell down on the grass.

Suddenly, a lound female scream filled with overhelming pain was heared.

Everyone's attention immediantly was drawn by the origin of the scream, who was Zyra.

She was holding her chest, where her heart was, beating fast and loudly as it would break out of her chest. She breathed sharply, falling on her knees, her eyes wide open in shock.

Zyra had no idea where the pain came from or why she felt it, but she knew one thing.

It was terrible.

Every inch of her mind cried in pain. It was like someone had stabbed a dagger into her heart, pulling it out and stabbing again.

_'What the hell... is this?!'_ Zyra thought.

"Zyra!" Chie immedinantly bowed down to Zyra. "Are you alright? What happened?!"

"I-I don't know..." replied Zyra, still holding her chest. "But, I'll be fine."

Chie doubted it.

Beelzemon and Lilithmon were stunned by Zyra's sudden reaction.

"What happened?" asked Lilithmon. Beelzemon narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure... But, that girl is definetly somethin' special." he said, turning around and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Lilithmon. Beelzemon didn't reply, but continued his walk. She sighed and turned to the crowd. She noticed that one of the DigiDestenied, Daisuke, picked up Belphemon's DigiEgg. They then turned to Zyra, who tried to get up.

"Zyra, stay down. You can't..." Chie trailed off as Zyra got free of her grip and stood up, a bit unsure on her feet. The pain was slowly fading away. She glared at the DigiDestenied.

"Why did you do that?!" Zyra asked angrily. "Why did you kill him!?"

"How rude!" said Kira. "Is that how you thank the ones who save your life?"

"Have I asked for someone saving my life?!" Zyra replied angrily. "I DIDN'T!"

Everyone stared at Zyra. It was unusal for her to behave like that, so angry, especially in a such situation. Though, Tatsuya, Gumdramon, Chie, Takato, Satoru and DemiDevimon indeed saw her behave like this once.

Zyra usually behaved like this when someone tried to hurt a person she liked.

"You'd better be happy we killed him. One day, you'll realize we did the right thing." said Tsurugi. The Digimon all de-digivoluved and the DigiDestenied then left.

A mad Zyra glared at them.

"I have no idea why I'm acting like this..." she muttered under her breath. "... but I'm certainly sure: I won't stay here and watch helplessly how things are turning out. I will fight too."

Lilithmon was curious about the girl. She was supposed to be the one who should eliminate the Demon Lords. However, due something, she seemed to hate the fact she was chosen to kill them.

Lilithmon deceided to find out more about Zyra's role.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


	11. The Missing Partner

Alright, today's Halloween, and since I'm tomorow off, I deceided to post the chapter today, along with a Halloween themed fanfic called **Ellie, Help Me Out...Please: Halloween Night**. Next week, I'll be focusing on a new fic called** D-Guardian**.

Okay, what this chapter regards, don't get surprised if some of the Demon Lords start to act different than you had expected. Also, I have no idea where the english dub got the name for Lilithmon. T.T" Laylamon sounds like a name used in Winx.

So, R&R and enjoy! And Happy Halloween!

And P.S. The title of this chapter dosen't refer to Zyra's missing partner.

* * *

_[Opening Song Brave Phoneix by Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha plays]_

**File 10: **

**The Missing Partner**

Zyra dropped herself on the bed. She was at the Digimon Rangers HQs at D-Alpha City. She sighed and then rolled over to the wall, with her back to the door.

She was exhausted, confused, angry, sad and simply tired of everything what happened today. She just wanted to forget everything and go to sleep. But she couldn't.

Instead, Zyra took out Arisa's diary. She read several entries, not knowing what she searched for. She read from the meeting of the RK's; over to the battle between the seperated Tamers, Hackers, DigiDestenied and Rangers against the Nightmare Soliders Army (especially the parts where Belphemon appeared); Suzie's adventure in the DigiWorld; Arisa's and Akari's reunion with Beelzemon and Lilithmon; Karin's and Lopmon's meeting with Azulongmon; the battle against Megidramon (Zyra felt particulary sorry for Takuto and Guilmon); Noah, Dynasmon, Shawn and Apollomon's battle against Crusadermon; the battle between the Celestial Angels and Daemon and, and, and...

However, what really caught her eye was the even at Nefertimon's Library, where the prophecy finally had been decoded.

_'...The prophecy which I read had the, after we had some discussion about it, the following meaning: It told the story of the rise and fall of the Demon Lords, and about the first war, in which they were killed and sealed away. The man who broke the Seal was Yung. 'Four, to conquer' were Belphemon, Daemon, Barbamon and Leviamon, 'Two, to choose their Own path' were Beelzemon and Lilithmon, and 'One, to cause destruction' is Lucemon. Apperantly, all of them had to die, as the Keys, translated as the 7 Sin Crests will open the Gate of the 7 Sins and release a terrible monster. However, a Sin is supposed to turn into a Virtue and some sort of Warrior shall be born. I wasn't sure what Warrior or when, but he is supposed to appear and kill the Eternal Enemy.'_

"Eternal Enemy?" Yes, Zyra heared of that title before. However, she wasn't sure who or what that being is. A Digimon? Probably.

She went through more entries. One of them descriebed Taiki's search for Suzie; the other Takuto's and Guilmon's encounter with Lucemon; lot's of battles between the heros and the Nightmare Soliders...

She paid a special attention to Barbamon's and Leviamon's defeat. Both were truly ruthless Demon Lords, and probably deserved death. Zyra was surprised as she read that an another Crest appeared on their DigiEggs instead of their Sin Crests. She wondered what it meant.

Something else which interested her was the talk with Azulongmon.

_'...We were staring at Azulongmon. I had no idea he knew about the prophecy too. He told us that we have to stop Lucemon from making a big mistake. Akari wondered about the Forgoten Monster, but Azulongmon replied that we have to ask Fanglongmon about it. Sheesh, the Golden Dragon didn't appear since ages. Yet, he was the only one who truly knew what was going on...'_

"Fanglongmon?" Zyra was confused. She thought the Golden Dragon was a legend, a myth. Guess not. The next part surprised her even more.

_'...I was surprised when Azulongmon told us we were all put on a test. But I was shocked when he said the test was made by the DigiGnomes. He also said that there will be other Digimon joining us in this great battle and that we'll have a guide.*'_

_*The guide wasn't actually much of the best, but hey, she was good. On the other side, I didn't know then that our true enemy wouldn't be the Digimon who passed through the Gate, but the Digimon who created that Gate._

"GranDracmon, right?" asked Zyra. She heared about that Digimon, but only the worst. And that he was the enemy of the Shadow Tamers for a long time.

Then, she read about how Belphemon died. Back then, he was defeaded by a Ranger called Marcus and his partner ShineGreymon who reached the Burst Mode once Marcus activated his DigiSoul, being probably the first person to do so.

Again, there was a description of a new Crest appearing on the DigiEgg. Zyra wondered what those Crests were or what they represented. Eager to find it out, she continued reading.

There were entries about Suzie getting missing (for the third-fourth time), about Daemon attacking the Primary Village and using Calumon to digivoluve to Super Ultimate (which wasn't fair), the crisis with the Parasimon in DigiCity, the battle and fall of Daemon and the final encounter with Lucemon.

'_...Lilithmon took on Lucemon to defend Akari, as well as the next last Key Lucemon needed to open the Gate. However,...'_ Zyra gulped at the next part._ '...Lucemon killed her for her 'betrayal' and almost destroyed the DigiEgg if I didn't have saved it. Beelzemon once told me that Lucemon would never act like that, as he had a crush on Lilithmon. My first suspicion was that something, or someone controled him and persuaded him to do it.*'_

_*My theory proved to be right._

_'Gallantmon Crimson Mode took on the Demon Lord of Pride, but Lucemon beat him. Beelzemon was the next in line, trying to persuade Lucemon what he was doing is a BIG mistake, but the Fallen Angel didn't get it. Beelzemon Mode Changed, having a better chance against Lucemon, however, Lucemon took me hostage. At the end, Beelzemon had to trade the last Key for my life. He opened the Gate and was overhelmed by the darkness, turning into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode.'_

Zyra gulped. She had never imaged that the times hundred years ago were so dangerous. Now she knew. She read the description of the battle and how Beelzemon killed Lucemon Larva. Zyra still wondered how Lucemon could fall into darkness and take the shape of a real monster.

_'...However, the battle wasn't over. While everyone celebrated, the Gate opened, and the real enemy appeared. Ogudmon.'_

Zyra held her breath. The battle against Ogudmon was hard, as even the Celestials couldn't harm him, nor Alphamon Ouryuken. Only the Warrior from the prophecy.

_'...Beelzemon deceided to take on Ogudmon on his own, as everybody else failed. I knew he's sure going to die. So said the prophecy and I didn't want it to happen. What surprised me was Ogudmon calling me Crest Keeper, thought I didn't know what it meant. But it sure had to do something with the prophecy...'_

_'Again that title, Crest Keepers.'_ thought Zyra.

_'...I knew I had to pass the test Azulongmon was speaking about. Then I saw a DigiGnome and was engulfed by a bright light. I found myself in a strange place, with black tiled floor and reflections all over the place. My eyes were red, I had fangs and black sharp fingernails. And on my chest was the Crest of Gluttony. I heared a voice and saw Beelzemon. He, and a voice inside of mind told me to kill my own partner to become stronger. I had no idea what this voice was or to whom it belonged.*'_

_*I found it out leater. The person, or better to say entity, tried to persuade me, either by force or by using the times when I was depressed, to shatter the Balance._

"Balance? How do you mean it?" asked Zyra.

_'...Instead, I shattered the Crest of Gluttony and everything dissapeared. I was greeted by someone else, and the voice didn't belong to the person who was telling me to kill Beelzemon. That person was the Messanger of the DigiGnomes, a Digital Humanoid Lifeform called Shinzui.*'_

_*Actually, she looked similar to me when I was 5-8 years old. And she even called me Onee-chan._

_'...Finally, I got some answers. Apperantly, I was a Crest Keeper of a Sin and a Virtue Crest. The Sin Crest was Gluttony, and due to my influence, turned to the Virtue Crest of Balance. Also, Beelzemon was one of the Demon Guardians, as well as the other Demon Lords were supposed to become Demon Guardians. Shinzui told me about an actual evil that was still lurking in the dark and waiting and that we'll have to fight it, sooner or leater. Also, she warned me about the power of the Virtue Crests. They will give Beelzemon great strenght, but will also weaken him to the point of deletion. I had to take that risk.'_

"So that's what they were talking in those prophecies..." muttered Zyra. The entry ended with Ogudmon's defeat and Beelzemon's death. Arisa leater searched for him and eventually found his DigiEgg at the Dark Area, marking an end of this adventure. Yet, there was an another footnote.

_*The Demons never sleep, _

_A granted Wish, _

_a forgotten Prophecy,_

_They will come back._

_A New Battle will begin. _

_The Crests will shine, _

_the Undead will rise, _

_the Gate will reopen, _

_and their Master will awake. _

_A Great Digimon from the past._

_The Sins will strenght him, _

_The Virtues will destroy him._

_Which Atributte will win? _

_Only the Keepers know it..._

"Is this...about the Shadow Tamers?" Zyra wondered. She read also the little Halloween event, with Myotismon and the Tamers and Hackers who vanished one after one, the discovery of the ghost, Alice (Zyra shuddered) and the defeat of VenomMyotismon.

She sighed and closed the diary. It was still day, and she deceided to take a walk. She needed to find out more about the past events, and the only ones who could provide her the information were the Demon Lords themselves.

"Alright, here's the place where we send students into the DigiWorld." said Sousoke as they entered a storage like room. There were several devices, computers and a monitor on one side of the room and on the other side a large platform.

"Great, can you activate it?" asked Kanna. Sousoke shook his head.

"I can, but I won't. It's against the school rules." he said. "You need to have a permission from the principal, or a very, VERY good reason for using it."

"Calu, what is this button for?"

Everyone in this room turned to Calumon who played with the computers. He pushed a red button.

"Don't!" yelled Sousoke, but too late. The portal got activated.

"Cool, now let's go!" said Kanna, picking Calumon and running towards the portal.

"Wait for me!" yelled Ryuu as he and Dracomon followed them.

"Hey, you, you can't-!" Sousoke trailed off once he realized they didn't pay any attention to him. He then followed him, along with Gabumon X and Agumon X.

The portal closed.

"Waaaaa!"

THUMP!

There was a loud bump sound heared from where Kanna, Ryuu, Sousoke and the Digimon hit the ground.

"I tried to warn you that the portal was programed to bring us above the forest near D-Alpha City." said Sousoke, as he rubbed his head.

"Oww, this was a hard landing." muttered Agumon X.

"Speaking of that..." Agumon X heared Gabumon's voice and looked around. "You landed on me."

Agumon X sweatdropped as he saw Gabumon X beneath him. Finally, as the group stood up, they looked around.

"Now where should we go?" asked Ryuu Kanna. The girl blinked, surprised.

"Errrr, no idea." she said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"We're in big trouble because of you." said Sousoke. Kanna bit her lip and sighed.

"How about heading towards the city?" suggested Ryuu.

"Okay, let's go." said Kanna. However, they didn't get far as they heared sounds of a battle.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Dracomon.

"I don't know, but let's find it out." Ryuu replied. They headed towards the origin.

"Hey, guys, do you feel something?" asked Gabumon X.

"Smoke?" Now the rest felt it too. It was the scent of smoke. Something was burning. They ran faster.

Kitomi, Dobermon and Tinkermon glared at the three Meramon who set a part of the forest in flames.

"Ow, com'n this can't be your honest!" Kitomi complained. "Why do I get always the ones with a burning personality?"

"Maybe coz you'll hot tempered as well?" Tinkermon mocked, earning a glare from Kitomi.

"Hey!" Kitomi turned in surprise at the two boys, a girl and four Digimon.

"Need help?" asked Ryuu.

"Civils shouldn't be here." replied Kitomi.

"I and my fella here are part time Guard Tamers." Ryuu replied.

"Then I guess it's fine." Kitomi smiled. Ryuu held out his D-Pod.

"_Meramon. Level: Champion. Type: Flame. Attribute: Data. Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits. _

_It is shrouded with crimson flames over its whole body. As a Digimon that was generated from the defensive "Firewall" that protects things like the Internet from illegal entries, it possesses a violent temperament like the flames that wrap its body, and tries to incinerate everything it touches. It has stronger fire power than the same species on File Island, and taming this Digimon is very difficult, and as a result, even if it's tamed you won't know when it will bare its fangs._

_Attacks: Fireball, Roaring Fire, Fire Fist, Magma Blast and Fire Blast."_

"I hope someone has water based D-Chips." said Kanna, holding Calumon in her arms.

"**Roaring Fire**!" The three Meramon emitted fire from their fists. Dracomon, Tinkermon, Dobermon, Gabumon X and Agumon X avoided the attacks swiftly.

"Take this! **Speed Nightmare**!" Tinkermon attacked one of the Meramon with her poisoned lance. The Meramon merely laughed.

"**Fire Fist**!" He engulfed his hand in fire and punches the small fairy. Tinkermon flew backwards and hit the ground, glaring at the Meramon.

"Hey, guys, I'd appreciate some help!" she yelled.

"Help's on it's way. **Schwartz Strahl**!" Dobermon pierced one Meramon with a black beam and destroyed its DigiCore.

"**G Shurunen**!" Dracomon made the horns on his head glow intensely, then fired a beam shot from the back of his mouth.

"**Spitfire**!" Agumon X fired a red fireball.

"**Petit Fire Hook**!" Gabumon X fired blue flames.

The three attacks hit one Meramon, but it turned out they didn't harm him much. Tinkermon flew up and floated in front of the trio.

"Amatuers! Now I'm going to show you how a profi is battleing." she said. Kitomi rolled with her eyes, yet activated her DigiSoul, which was grey, with a faint hint of navy blue.

Above the screen appeared a 3D version of the DigiArmor Egg of Kidness.

_[Shinka Theme Wir Drehn Auf by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]_

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data Load, DigiArmor Egg of Kidness, Energize!"

"Tinkermon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Tinkermon was covered in a green coocon like DigiEgg made of data. Behind her appeared the Crest of Kidness. She got encircled in purple petal like rings. Than the DigiEgg exploded. A white Digimon with black eyes, black button nose and a fang popping out of her mouth appeared. It had a green hat with heart like edges, green scarf, green wings, gloves and shoes. On her chest was a red orb. he posed.

"Bucchiemon, Spirit of Kidness!"

_"Bucchiemon (Green). Level: Armor. Type: Fairy. Attribute: Data. Family: Nature Spirits._

_The green Bucchiemon are pretty rare._

_Attacks: Heavy Beam and Talon Arrow."_ Kanna analyzed the Digimon.

"**Talon Arrow**!" Bucchiemon fired several arrows which struck one of the Meramon.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Rapid Arrow_!" Kitomi activated a D-Chip. In front of Bucchiemon appeared a large bow and an arrow.

"**Rapid Arrow**!" She fired the arrow, piercing with it through the Meramon, deleting it. One remained.

"You won't get me!** Magma Blast**!" The Meramon emitted magma rocks which rained upon the team. The four Digimon did their best to escape the rocks.

"Sheesh, this was a close call." Bucchiemon sweatdropped as one of the rocks almost hit her.

"Com'n, you can beat him!" Kitomi cheered. However, she shut up as she noticed that the forest around them burned and that the flames dangerously neared.

"We need to put out that fire!" said Ryuu.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Kitomi.

"I have some aqua D-Chips." said Ryuu. "Sousoke, you deal with the last Meramon, while we'll turn out the fire."

"Alright!" Sousoke nodded. He then looked at Gabumon X. "Gabumon, ready?"

Gabumon nodded.

In Sousoke's hand appeared DigiSoul. It was golden with sparks of blue.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data Load!" Exclaimed Sousoke as he charged the DigiSoul into the port of the D-Pod.

"Gabumon X, Digivoluves to..."

Gabumon X got covered into an blue DigiEgg, with blue flames sparking around him. He turned into a blue-white wolf like Digimon.

"Garurumon X!"

_"Garurumon X. Level: Champion. Type: Beast. Attribute: Data. Family: Metal Empire, Nature Spirits._

_Garurumon X is the carrier of the X-Antibody._

_Attacks: Fox Fire and Freeze Fang._" Kitomi, who glanced over to the wolf Digimon, analyzed it. Her D-Pod bieped as it showed that the transmission of the D-Chips Ryuu send her finished.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Lanamon, Draining Rain! AncientMermainon, Great Maelstrom_!" she activated both D-Chips. The image of Lanamon and AncientMermaimon appeared behind Bucchiemon and Dobermon, and the data merged with them.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Plesiomon, Sad Water Blast_!" Ryuu activated his D-Chip.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Betamon, Water Tower_!" Kanna activated her.

"**Water Tower**!" Calumon created a pillar of water.

"**Sad Water Blast**!" Dracomon spew out water from his mouth.

"**Great Maelstrom**!" Dobermon generated a gigantic maelstrom.

"**Draining Rain**!" Bucchiemon sent a rain cloud which unleashed a stream of water.

All four water attacks managed to extinguish the flames. Garurumon X meanwhile jumped outta way as the Meramon attacked him with several fireballs.

"**Fox Fire**!" He breathed out icy blue flames which deleted the Meramon. The data turned into a DigiTama as it landed with a soft thump on the grass, along with the other two DigiTamas. Garurumon X de-digivoluved to Gabumon X. Bucchiemon also de-digivoluved back to Tinkermon.

"Thanks for the help guys." said Kitomi cheerfully.

"Nothing at all." Kanna replied in the name of the group. "Say, what happened?"

"Ah, nothing special. The Rangers in D-Alpha City were hunting a pyroman whose actions attracted these Meramon. I volunteered to go after the Digimon." said Kitomi. Her D-Pod, as well as Kanna's, Ryuu's and Sousoke's bieped.

"My rank went up!" exclaimed Kanna, surprised. Her rank, before I-, was now I. Kitomi had now C+, while Ryuu and Sousoke was close of becoming an U-.

"Cool. I just hoped'd it get up." said Kitomi. The D-Pod automatically measured the ranking, according to the EXP points a Tamer would get after a battle or a mission.

"I think I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hiragawa Kitomi and these are Dobermon and Tinkermon." said Kitomi.

"I'm Tadashi Ryuu and this is Dracomon."

"Name's Yamada Sousoke. And these are Agumon X and Gabumon X."

"I'm Usagi Kanna and this is Calumon."

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kitomi as she picked a DigiTama up.

"We're searching for my friend, Araki Zyra. Have you met her?" said Kanna.

"Aha. I think she's still at the city." Kitomi replied.

"Great! Do you know where?" asked Kanna. Kitomi shook her head.

"Not exactly, but I heared there was a battle with a Demon Lord today, according to the rumours I heared." said Kitomi.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone. Kitomi sweatdropped and continued.

"They're probably at the Rangers HQs. I could bring you there, if you want." she said.

"Yes, we want!" said Kanna.

Riley runned through the Digimon Academy. She was searching for Relemon. The little vixen wanted to play with the nine year old and hid herself somewhere. Riley kept running and turned the next corner...

...bumping right into an 11 year old girl and her partner, who looked like a pink bird.

"Ow!" Riley rubbed her butt, since she fell on the ground.

"Sorry, are you alright?" asked the older girl, extending her hand which Riley gladly accepted.

"I guess so." said Riley.

"Be careful next time." replied the older girl.

"I will. I was searching for my partner, Relemon." said Riley. "Have you seen her?"

"Nope. But I could help you find her. Say, what's your name?" asked the girl.

"Satome Riley, and you are?" said Riley.

"Nakayama Kyoko. And this is Biyomon." Kyoko introduced herself. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She didn't wore the school uniform, as class was over. Instead, she wore a white and red baseball tee with the number 22 on it, and faded denim shorts. She has pink sandals, and an American Western-looking jacket with an open front, and a golden, heart-shaped locket with nothing currently inside. On her wrist was a pink D-Pod with blue buttons and two brown feather symbols next to the screen.

"_Biyomon. Level: Rookie. Type: Chick. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Wind Guardians._

_Part of its wings have grown to look like arms, and it is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. However, since its flying ability is on the same level as Patamon, it sees Patamon as its rival. Its dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become Kokatorimon, who cannot fly at all. As its personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, it loves to peck at the head portion of Tanemon._

_Attacks: Spiral Twister, Violin Attack, Pecking Attack, Tsuibami Attack and Double Fire."_ Riley informed herself about Biyomon.

The two then started to search for the mischievous Fresh Leveled Digimon. After about 15 minutes, Riley found a yellow tail pokeing out of an corner in a corridor.

"Relemon!" she pulled the vixen's tail, but was surprised as she saw a different Digimon. Kyoko and Biyomon apporached them.

"_Viximon. Level: In-Training. Type: Lesser. Attribute: None._

_It is a nocturnal Digimon that digivolved from Relemon. Due to it only acting in the evening and on moonlit nights, it is said that its existence is close to an illusion. For that reason, it confers a kind of status among Tamers to raise a Viximon. It will grow into an extremely heartening Digimon depending on how it was raised. It always acts to avoid public notice, and although it is difficult to capture Viximon, who is swift and speedy despite its appearance, it will show up without thinking if you set out its favorite food of fried tofu._

_Attacks: Killing Stone._" Kyoko analyzed the Digimon.

"I wanted to surprise you." said Viximon.

"Well, you did." said Riley. She turned to Kyoko. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Kyoko gave her a small V-sign with her fingers.

"Hey, Zyra, are you hungry? I brought you something." said Chie as she entered Zyra's bedroom with a plate in her hands. Her eyes wided as she realized Zyra was gone, again.

"Ow, damnit!" she muttered. Chibomon, who was in her hoodie, poked out.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Zyra's gone." she replied. She sighed. _'I hope this won't turn into a habit.'_

"I don't need your protection. I'm able to take care of myself, Dae." Lilithmon hissed angrily at Daemon. The Demon Lord of Wrath was surprisingly calm for someone carrying his title. Still, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't be stupid Lilith. You saw what happened to Belph. There are five DigiDestenied roaming around, ready to kill you." he said with a growl. Lilithmon frowned. "And anyways, what are you planning?"

"None of your buissness, Dae!" Lilithmon replied and left. Daemon felt how his old anger and impatience was increasing. Still, he managed to remain calm. He was surprised, yet shrugged it off as not a big deal. After all, a certain person helped him to tame his wrath.

Daemon had deceided to keep an eye on the youngest member of the Demon Lords, as everyone else was busy. But now, he felt like something was going on with the group.

_'Guess Lucemon was right... It can't be stopped.'_ he thought. He remembered very well what Lucemon told him the other night. It had hit the Olympus XII, the Celestial Angels, the Royal Knights,... and now them.

The group was falling apart.

Zyra marched through the forest. She could travel easily on her skatespeeder, but she deceided to go by foot.

She didn't know what she was searching for, but whatever it was, she hopped she would find it soon. She then realized that her D-Pod bieped, showing her a red dot.

"Again?" she deceided to follow it.

Lilithmon was angry. She hated everyone and everything at the moment. Everything was so wrong, mistakes on all sides. She missed the old times when Akari was still by her side.

She heared a crack and stopped. Her eyes pierced at the bushes and trees in front of her.

Zyra, cursed as the D-Pod stopped showing the signal. She still kept her head low, as she got into an open space. Suddenly, the D-Pod showed her the 3D image of a female humanoid Digimon with black wings. Zyra blinked in surprise.

"_Lilithmon. Level: Mega. Type: Demon Lord. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Dark Area._

_One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it has the appearance of a woman and represents the Moon and the sin of Lust. It is thought that it was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches._

_Attacks: Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail, Darkness Love, Empress Emblaze and Evil Sigh_."

Zyra then slowly lift her head and saw the Demon Mistress in front of her. She sweatdropped.

"Ow, nuts!" she said.

Satoru groaned. After Chie and Chibomon told everyone Zyra was gone, the group parted into three groups to search for her: Takuto, Akuma, Impmon, Agumon in one group, Chie, Chibomon, BanchoLeomon and DemiDevimon in the other. The third group consisted of Satoru himself, Tatsuya and Gumdramon.

"She really can drive everyone crazy, can't she?" said Satoru sarcastically. Tatsuya sighed. The kohai was right. Zyra sometimes had ideas which usually got her into trouble. It didn't seem to be different this time.

"Hey, guys, do you hear that?" asked Gumdramon. The two boys stopped walking, as suddenly they heared several explosions.

Then, a BlackAgumon came out of the bushes, chased by a Doggymon.

"_Doggymon. Level: Champion. Type: Puppet. Attribute: Data. Family: Nature Spirits._

_Because its body is very soft and strong, and can expand and contract like rubber, it completely absorbs every attack. Although its appearance gives off the impression that it is very dangerous, it is a harmless Digimon with no malice or aggression._

_Attacks: Distem Howling, Ultra Kamitsuki._" Tatsuya rose an eyebrow as he read the description. "Harmless, yeah right!"

He muttered sarcastically and then turned to BlackAgumon.

"_BlackAgumon. Level: Rookie. Type: Reptile. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nature Spirits._

_Having grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon._

_Attack: Pepper Breath, Spitfire, Claw Uppercut, Claw Attack, Flying Kick_."

"Gimme that!" yelled Doggymon and threw a bomb at BlackAgumon. The BlackAgumon managed to escape the bomb, but the impact made him fly backwards.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Satoru as he ran towards the BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon, who lied on the ground managed to get up with Satoru's help. The boy noticed a device lying on the ground next to BlackAgumon. It was a black ribbon tied to the clip of a black-white D-Arc. He picked it up.

"Aha." replied BlackAgumon.

"Why have you attacked him?" Tatsuya and Gumdramon turned to the Doggymon.

"He has something I want!" replied the Doggymon.

"This belonged to my friend! I won't give it to anyone!" replied BlackAgumon angrily.

"Well, you heared the dino. Now beat it!" said Gumdramon.

"**Distem Howling**!" Doggymon let out a great howl, inflicting damage everyone's sense of hearing. The four covered their ears.

"**Ultra Kamitsuki**!" The Doggymon then rushed at BlackAgumon, showing his sharp pointed teeth. BlackAgumon luckily saw him.

"**Pepper Breath**!" He spat a green flame which hit Doggymon.

"**Ran-gum Break**!" Gumdramon also joined in and hit the Doggymon with his Shippodzuchi, wielding it as a hammer. The puppet Digimon flew backwards, hitting a tree. He then got up, glaring at the four.

"If you don't want to get deleted, I suggest you to leave. Now!" Tatsuya ordered. The Doggymon growled and ran away. Tatsuya sighed in relief and put his hands on his hips. "Sheesh, this was easy."

Tatsuya and Gumdramon then turned to Satoru who observed the D-Arc.

"Where did you get it?" asked Satoru.

"It had belonged to my former Tamer." replied BlackAgumon. "He told me to keep it after his death."

"Wait, you mean Tatekawa Akira?" asked Gumdramon. He knew only one person who had a BlackAgumon as a partner. BlackAgumon nodded, recognizing the Gumdramon as the one who belonged to the Hunter Hasane Zia.

"Wait, you mean the Tetakawa Akira who formed, together with Satome Takuto, the Guard Tamers?" asked Satoru. BlackAgumon nodded.

"I think that you can leater talk about past times. Satoru-kun, we still have to find Zyra-chan." said Tatsuya.

Satoru nodded and just as he wanted to return the D-Arc to BlackAgumon, it started to shine. To his shock, it burst into data particles which reformed around his wrist, creating a D-Pod. It was completely black with dark grey buttons. Two green-black flames were next to the screen.

"What the-?!" Satoru trailed off. He looked at BlackAgumon, who was equaly shocked.

It turned out that Zetsubo Satoru was now BlackAgumon's new Tamer.

Zyra gulped. She was observed by the Demon Mistress of Lust, who had an expression which was a xros of distrust and curiosity.

Maybe Zyra did want to meet up with one of the Demon Lords to find out more about the Shadow Tamers, but she didn't image that the meeting would turn out like this. And the actual Digimon she wanted to talk to was Beelzemon, as she knew him already.

The two looked at each other in silence, no one daring to start to speak first. The moment was so tense, it could get cut by scissors.

Finally, Lilithmon had enough of the silence.

"So, you're the girl who is supposed to kill us." said Lilithmon.

"I think you mixed something up. I'm not that girl." Zyra replied. "I just want some answers, that's all."

"As a matter of fact, I'm also in search for answers." Lilithmon replied, curiously observing the girl. Zyra didn't seem to be a threat at all. Lilithmon remembered that Belph's actual murderers were the DigiDestenied. Zyra, on the other side, tried to stop them. However, that didn't mean that the girl could be trusted.

"Listen, I never wanted this to happen. I even don't have an idea why is all this going on and I'm really sorry that Belphemon met his end." said Zyra. Lilithmon blinked in surprise. The girl was even apologizing, though she knew that Belphemon might've killed her if he had the chance.

"You said you have questions. About what?" said Lilithmon. "And why do you think I'd would answer?"

"Because they're about the Shadow Tamers. And I bet you knew them very well." said Zyra. Lilithmon bit her lip. A flash of a memory went through her head, and she heared a scream. She shook the memory off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything." she shook her head. Zyra sighed, dissapointed. She then smiled.

"Alright, no prob." she replied. Lilithmon felt that her distrust for the girl was decreasing. It probably wasn't a good idea to keep on speaking with her, but she couldn't help it. After all, she missed female company.

"You know that we want to kill you. Why had you defended us from your comrades?" she asked.

"You mean when I yelled at the DigiDestenied?" asked Zyra. Lilithmon nodded. "Well, I just felt that something was wrong. That what they were doing is wrong. I really don't want to hurt ya. Also, the DigiDestenied ain't my comrades. I think this all was set up by someone."

On Lilithmon's lips formed a small smile. She had misjudged the girl.

"Set up by someone?" she asked.

"I'm currently trying to find out by who." said Zyra. Lilithmon lowered her head to think a bit.

If Zyra was right, then that prophecy they found in the Dark Castle was a lure, with Zyra being the bite. Something which would lure the Demon Lords out so they could be destroyed once and forever.

Lilithmon shuddered. She quickly stepped towards Zyra, who flinched. However, instead harming the girl, she turned around, scanning her surroundings.

"Come out, right now!" she hissed. On the open space stepped Chihiro and Gatomon.

"_Gatomon. Level: Champion. Type: Holy Beast. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters._

_It has a very healthy curiosity, so it loves pranks. Although its body is small, it is a precious Holy-species Digimon, and its appearance does not match the true strength it possesses. It wears a Holy Ring on its tail, but if it is lost, its power is decreased and it can no longer exhibit its original power. In order to defend itself, it wears long claws copied from SaberLeomon's data._

_Attacks: Lightning Paw, Cat's Eye Hypnotism, Neko Kick, Cat Tail, Cat Laser, Neko Scratch._" Zyra analyzed Gatomon. She turned to the older girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Just doing my task." said Chihiro coldly. She pointed at Lilithmon. "She's coming with us. As a DigiTama."

"You'll have to kill me first." said Lilithmon, taunting the DigiDestenied. She locked on Gatomon. "Hi, Phany."

"Why are you calling me like that?" asked the Gatomon. Lilithmon frowned.

_'So, she has a memory loss_.' Lilithmon thought. Lilithmon could very well sense the presence of her former older 'sister', though, she was a bit dissapointed that Gatomon didn't remember anything.

"Let's end this quickly. I have other things to do." said Chihiro and summoned her yellow DigiSoul.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data, Perfect Load!"

She charged her DigiSoul into her D-Pod, and then lifted it. The emblems on the D-Pod and the D-Pod shined and emmited a wave of light in it's respective color which hit Gatomon.

"Gatomon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Gatomon got covered by a yellow beam of light, as her data got ripped off. She changed her form into a humanoid angel Digimon in a green armour.

"Ophanimon!"

"Stay behind me." Lilithmon told Zyra. The girl blinked in surprise, but did what the Demon Mistress told her.

She was aware this would be a rough battle.

_[Ending Song Magia by Puella Magi Madoka Magica plays]_

**TBC...**


End file.
